Summer Maelstorm
by Okami776
Summary: Después de tomar un largo viaje de entrenamiento, Naruto regresa a Konoha con una sorpresa inesperada. ¿Cómo tomarán todos esta nueva sorpresa y cómo afectará los eventos futuros y cuánto cambió Naruto en su ausencia?
1. Introducción

**Después de tomar un largo viaje de entrenamiento, Naruto regresa a Konoha con una sorpresa inesperada. ¿Cómo tomarán todas estas nuevas sorpresas y cómo afectarán los eventos futuros y cuánto han mejorado Naruto en su ausencia?**

 **Naruto x Summer Rose**

 **Naruto implícito x Raven Branwen**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el dueño de Naruto o RWBY. Si lo hiciste, no sería un adolescente con el culo roto escribiendo fanfiction.**

* * *

Fue un día tranquilo en el exuberante pueblo de Konoha. Se puede ver un ninja corriendo por los tejados, mientras que los civiles se ocupan de sus negocios sin preocupaciones.

A lo largo de las afueras de dicho pueblo. Las figuras se pueden clasificar en dos machos y una hembra. El más alto de los dos machos parece ser un bulto más pequeño y arrullando felizmente a él.

"Oh, eres una cosita tan pequeña, ¿no? Tan pequeña y linda como tus padres". Su tono parece orgulloso mientras hablaba con el bebé. El hombre parece tener una verruga en el lado izquierdo de la nariz y el cabello largo y puntiagudo, blanco y puntual, el atado de nuevo en una cola de caballo, con dos flequillos a la altura de los hombros que enmarcan su rostro. Hay líneas rojas bajo sus ojos que se extienden por su rostro. Lleva un kimono verde, corto, camisa y pantalones a juego, bajo el cual lleva una armadura de malla que es visible en sus muñecas y tobillos. También usa guardas de mano, un cinturón negro, sandalias de madera japonesas tradicionales y un rojo rojo con dos círculos amarillos en cada lado. Se puede ver un gran rollo en su espalda y usa un protector de frente con cuernos con el kanji para "aceite".

"Quien sabía que el viejo pervertido tenía un lado tan suave para él". Fue el otro macho que habló esta vez. Con el hombre desordenado cabello rubio hasta los hombros y el flequillo enmarcando su rostro junto con un par de ojos azul profundo, el hombre era bastante agradable a la vista. Su atuendo era tan interesante también. Llevaba un chaleco negro de manga larga con la manga derecha faltante. Esto significa que se puede ver un brazo bien musculoso junto con un tatuaje alrededor de su bíceps. También usé pantalones ANBU negros con cinta adhesiva en la parte inferior y en un par de sandalias negras. También se pueden ver dos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas.

"Bueno, él es su bisabuelo, así que espero que al menos intente hacer un impacto positivo en ella". El último miembro del grupo habló dulcemente. Los ojos plateados brillaban debajo de unos mechones de pelo negro y carmesí resaltado que causan que el hombre mayor se estremeciera ligeramente.

"Ahora, ahora verano". Hablaba nerviosamente. "Sabes que no haría nada para hacerle daño, ¿verdad?"

La hembra, ahora apodada como verano, asintió felizmente. "Por supuesto, porque un solo pelo en la cabeza de Yang fue dañado, podría tener que tomar lo que hace un hombre". Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza rápidamente mientras estaba en el centro de verano.

"Oh, vamos verano". El hombre rubio tiró un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la niña. "Dale al hombre un descanso". Jiraiya suspiró cuando sus alumnos se defiendan. "Además, estoy seguro de que no hay que saber cómo se siente un Rasengan en el culo, ¿no?" Naruto no habló con toda inocencia. El sabio sapo palideció rápidamente y lloró en silencio ante su desgracia.

"Papá." Ante el sonido de su nombre, Naruto miró el paquete en los brazos del hombre mayor. Violeta se encontró azul cuando la niña se acercó con sus pequeñas manos. "Querer".

Las palabras pueden ser simples, pero una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de la rubia a pesar de todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto sacó a Yang de los brazos de Jiraiya y la abrazó. Comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella. "Oh, eres una buena chica. Eres el pequeño dragón de papi, ¿verdad?" Yang se rió alegremente ante la atención de su padre antes que ella agarrara uno de sus flequillos y tirara ligeramente. Naruto se estremeció ligeramente. "Sí, solo uno y ya tienes un agarre tan fuerte". Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo, incluso cuando su tono estaba mezclado con el humor.

"Bueno, ella es la hija de su padre". Dijo el verano. Un toque de tristeza coloreó su voz y Naruto rápidamente en su cuenta. Cambiando a Yang para que me parezca con un solo brazo, Naruto extendió su brazo libre y atrajo a la chica de ojos plateados hacia un abrazo suave pero firme.

"Y la hija de su madre también". Su voz era la misma que su abrazo, suave pero fuerte y con gran pasión también. Verano se ve la vista de su lugar en el pecho y le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.

"Gracias". Ella dijo simplemente y salió de su abrazo después de darle un rápido beso en los labios. Naruto sonrió mientras la caminaba con más preparación en sus pasos que antes.

"Ella te ha robado completamente el corazón, ¿verdad?" No fue así como una pregunta, sino más bien como una declaración. Sin embargo, Naruto asintió de acuerdo a las palabras de su sensei.

"Sí, no sé qué haría sin ella". Dijo con cariño.

Desconocido para el dúo masculino, Verano todavía puede escucharlos y la ligereza en su pecho aumentaba junto con su sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el grupo llegara a las grandes puertas de madera de Konoha. Naruto suspiró con la nostalgia. "Es difícil de creer que no haya visto este lugar en más de cinco años". Jiraiya estuvo de acuerdo con un simple asentimiento.

"Parece que no ha cambiado mucho en nuestra ausencia". El tiempo en que se observan las guardias de la puerta dormida. Decidiendo no molestar, Jiraiya los firmó e ingresó. Una vez dentro, los dos ya estaban familiarizados con el pueblo del pasado, notaron la diferencia en el Monumento Hokage.

"Parece que agregaron la fiesta de la abuela Tsunade allá arriba". Naruto comentó ociosamente. Jiraiya se rió ruidosamente mientras verano lo esposaba ligeramente.

"Se bueno". Ella lo regañó ligeramente. Naruto solo sonrió, frotándose tímidamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Jeje, lo siento". Una idea de repente vino a la mente. Naruto sacó a Yang de su manta y la puso sobre sus hombros. Le entregó la manta a Jiraiya, quien la tomó cuestionadamente. "Quiero mostrarle a Yang el pueblo desde un mejor punto de vista". La comprensión amaneció en los ojos del sapo Sabio antes de que él sonriera ampliamente.

"Adelante, pero la fecha no tiene que llegar pronto a la torre Hokage". Naruto asintió en comprensión y le dio un verano en la mejilla. Luego corrió hacia el polo más cercano mientras canalizaba el chakra a sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia él. Agarró con fuerza a Yang, que estaba riendo alegremente todo el tiempo, y saltó a la cima de un edificio en alto alto. Desde allí la vista del pueblo era bastante clara. Él sonrió felizmente, tomó parte en el tiempo.

"¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, pequeño dragón?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja. La pequeña niña miró la cara de su padre con sus grandes e inocentes ojos y se rió una vez más. Naruto se rió ligeramente con ella. "Lo tomaré como un sí".

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Konoha. Una cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado se limpió el sudor de la frente. El brillo verde que emanaba de sus manos se desvaneció cuando se recostó.

"Ya está todo hecho. Tu pierna se ha curado completamente de una lesión. Solo asegúrate de tener cuidado al limpiar áreas altas". Sakura Haruno le aconsejó a su paciente. Su paciente, una mujer mayor con el pelo canoso, le dio unas palabras rápidas de agradecimiento antes de irse.

"Hm, ese es el último de hoy". Sakura pensó en voz alta mientras revisaba mentalmente su agenda. "Decidí tomarme la mitad del día libre, ya que Lady Tsunade dijo que Naruto finalmente regresará hoy. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado en absoluto". Ella rápidamente ignoró ese pensamiento. "Nah, apuesto a que todavía es el pelirrojo que usa la naranja y corre alrededor diciéndole a todos cómo se convertirá en Hokage algún día". Ella se ha silenciado para sí misma.

Sakura se convirtió en su ropa y todos los días. Ella adorna un top rojo con un diseño circular. Acompañan esto guantes negros, tacón bajo, botas hasta la rodilla, pantalones cortos negros debajo de una falda corta de delantal gris y protectores de codo grises. El paño rojo de su protector de frente tiene un juego con su camisa, y ella lleva una pequeña bolsa médica en su cadera.

Al salir del hospital, Sakura se dirige rápidamente a la torre Hokage. Una vez que llega, saluda la recepcionista, la sonrisa, sabiendo quién era ella. Sakura navegando por los pasillos de la torre antes de detenerse frente a las puertas dobles de la oficina del Hokage actual. Después de tocar ligeramente, esperó un momento hasta que escuchó una voz que llamara para la entrada. Sakura abrió una de las puertas y miró. Dos mujeres eran las únicas ocupantes de la habitación. Una mujer, con ojos marrones y cabello rubio, liso y largo hasta los hombros que está atado en dos coletas sueltas, junto con una marca de diamante que es claramente visible en su frente, se encuentra en un escritorio grande.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo Lady Tsunade?" Ella pregunto Tsunade negó con la cabeza negativamente.

"En absoluto. Estaba en un punto de enviar un Shizune a buscarte". Ella hizo un gesto hacia la otra mujer. Ella tiene el pelo corto y el negro que coinciden con sus ojos y tiene un pequeño cerdo con un collar de perlas en sus brazos.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo se supone que regirá Naruto?" Sakura llegó mientras entraba por completo en la habitación.

"Eso es lo que iba a enviar un Shizune para que te contara". La mujer rubia respondió. "Acabo de recibir la noticia de que Naruto ha sido visto cerca del pueblo y se espera que llegue pronto. Vamos a ser los que lo conozcamos".

Shizune sonrió. "Me alegraré de ver al pequeño nudillo de nuevo. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado".

Sakura se rió. "Conociéndolo, probablemente no ha cambiado nada". Tsunade sonrió.

"No lo sé. Puede ser que te sorprenda. Lo que se conoce como el ninja más impredecible por una razón". Entonces ella consiguió

arriba "Vamos. Puedo sentir que has llegado. Vamos a reunirnos con ellos antes de que lleguen aquí".

Sakura parecía confundida. "¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que llegué? Estoy seguro de que el maestro Jiraiya no le importará caminar".

Shizune rió en su mano. "Lady Tsunade solo quiere una excusa para salir de su papeleo". Dijo incluso cuando Tsunade comenzó a mirarla.

Una mirada de realización cruzó las características de Sakura y comenzó también. "Ya veo". Tsunade solo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y continuó hacia la puerta.

"Solo vamos ya." Ella dijo con cansancio y se fue. Las otras dos chicas siguieron todavía riendo para sí mismas. Dejando la torre Hokage, el trío siguió en el ejemplo de Tsunade mientras que ella aferraba a la firma del chakra de Naruto. Después de unos minutos de caminar, se encontró con una cabeza familiar de cabello blanco que estaba de pie junto a una chica desconocida con cabello negro y rojo. Ambos estaban mirando hacia la parte superior de un edificio donde un guapo rubio estaba parado con un bebé igualmente rubio en sus manos.

Los efectos de la cara de la mujer se calientan ligeramente mientras se observa el hombre desconocido. Ella ignorando la débil sensación de familiaridad que tenía. El sol se reflejó en el cabello dorado y sus ojos azules brillaban suavemente mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos. Una mirada a su brazo le dijo que el hombre estaba bastante tonificado y que el tatuaje en la parte superior de su brazo aumentaba su atractivo. Sakura se congeló cuando sus ojos se apartaron del bebé y momentáneamente hicieron contacto con los de ella.

Una mirada de asombro se desvaneció rápidamente en una sonrisa sonrisa en el rostro del hombre e inmediatamente saltó del edificio. El bebé se relajó ante la sensación de la caída y continuó rindiendo carcajadas después de aterrizar. El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente cuando el hombre se acercaba. Estaba tan concentrado en la rubia que ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta que Jiraiya y la chica desconocida lo seguían. Finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

"Yo, Sakura. Ha pasado un rato, ¿eh?" Su manera casual de saludarla arrojó la rosita para hacer un bucle.

"H-como sabes mi nombre?" Se maldijo por dentro por tartamundear. De repente, el hombre se aferró a su pecho cuando una mirada burlona de angustia superó sus rasgos.

"Tan cruel, Sakura. Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo, pero olvídate de tu propio compañero de equipo es demasiado para mi pobre corazón". Lloró dramáticamente.

Sakura, mientras tanto. Espera un minuto. Este hombre es "¿Naruto?"

Naruto sonrió mientras clavaba un pulgar en su pecho. "Ese es el nombre. Ves que sabías que no me olvidarías".

"H-How? Q-Que-"

"Seguro que ha cambiado, mocosa". Tsunade dijo que Sakura había tenido problemas para formar una oración. "Y tú debes ser verano". Se volvió hacia la mujer más baja vestida de blanco.

"Sí, ese sería yo. Naruto me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti". Verano dijo llamando a la atención de Sakura. Habiendo finalmente recuperado de la conmoción de ver el cambio de su compañera de equipo, Sakura prestó más atención al recién llegado. Entonces ella se puso un poco celosa. La niña era, por falta de mejores palabras, hermosa. Ella tiene el pelo negro con reflejos rojos que llegan hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos plateados que brillaban como la luna. Su capa blanca estaba abierta mostrando su interior rojo y reveló una blusa blanca de cuello alto. Ella tiene una falda de combate negro y rojo y un corsé de sobrecarga junto con un cinturón negro bordeado en rojo alrededor de su cintura y correas marrones en su blusa que le permite usar una pequeña mochila marrón. En sus piernas Unas palabras que han llegado al otro lado de la cabeza, un decorado por una imagen de una rosa de tallo largo. Sus botas negras de suela roja tienen cuatro correas y hebillas cada una. Su capa tiene un clip singular en el hombro derecho en forma de rosa. Era una cabeza completa más baja que Naruto, solo alcanzaba su pecho, pero se comportaba como una persona mucho más alta. Su figura tampoco era nada para burlarse. Era pequeña con pechos ligeramente por encima de la media y una cintura delgada con caderas curvas. Con todo, ella era, como se mencionó anteriormente, hermosa. Era pequeña con pechos ligeramente por encima de la media y una cintura delgada con caderas curvas. Con todo, ella era, como se mencionó anteriormente, hermosa. Era pequeña con pechos ligeramente por encima de la media y una cintura delgada con caderas curvas. Con todo, ella era, como se mencionó anteriormente, hermosa.

"Debes ser Sakura". Verano habló deteniendo sus observaciones. Al parecer, ella había terminado su conversación con Tsunade mientras Sakura tenía su monólogo interior.

"Ah, y-sí!" Ella tartamudeó ligeramente. Verano sonrió.

"Naruto mencionó mucho sobre ti". Sakura sonrió felizmente, pero esa sonrisa vaciló en su siguiente oración. "También mencioné tu hábito de golpearlo cuando estás molesto. Eso es algo que ya no puedo permitir que continúe". La sonrisa de verano se volvió ominosa y la rosada palideció rápidamente. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el aura de la niña de ojos se concentró en ellos. El silencio se rompió bruscamente cuando Naruto lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Verano y se rió con ganas.

"Oh, deja de asustarla, verano. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente". La sonrisa siniestra desapareció y fue reemplazada instantáneamente por una amorosa genuina.

"Oh, ¿tengo que hacerlo? Yang lo ama". La pelirroja parcial puso mala cara. Fiel a sus palabras, el bebé reía alegremente mientras observaba un verano. Esto significa una pregunta de Shizune previamente en silencio.

"Quisiera preguntar, pero ¿de quién es ese bebé?" La pregunta despertó el interés de

Sakura y Tsunade.

Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Es realmente tan difícil de entender?" Levantó a Yang y la acercó a su cara. La chica de inmediato se produjo una explosión y comenzó una masticarla. Haciendo caso omiso de esto, luego dijo: "¿Ahora puedes averiguarlo?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿¡QUE!?" El grito de las tres kunoichi sobresaltó a Yang y ella comenzó a llorar. Naruto reaccionó de inmediato. La metió en su pecho y comenzó un arrullar suavemente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pequeña rubia dejara de llorar y se riera de la atención de su padre.

Una pequeña bocanada de humo le hizo volverse momentáneamente. Detrás de él, Jiraiya había sacado un pergamino y había abierto un zorro naranja relleno con orejas de conejo ligeramente desgastadas. Naruto tomó el juguete ofrecido y lo dio a Yang, quien rápidamente se arrebata. La condición de los oídos se explicó con bastante facilidad cuando la niña de un año se agarró a ellos con la boca y comenzó a masticar.

Con la situación de llanto manejada, Naruto se volvió hacia las causas del momento de su hija y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Fue realmente tan necesario gritar tan fuerte?" Su tono era tranquilo, pero no tenía una amenaza subyacente en sus palabras que causó que los delincuentes se encogieran ligeramente.

"U-uh, lo lamentamos, N-Naruto. No quisimos asustarla". Sakura trató de defenderse. Tsunade y Shizune compartieron el mismo sentimiento y sus cabezas que se sacudieron rápidamente eran un indicador. Naruto, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarla. El breve momento de la tensión se liberó cuando Verano colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto haciendo que su mirada desapareciera. "Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo".

El trío de médicos suspiró aliviado. Tsunade de repente se convierte en una sonrisa burlona.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la madre y cuándo es la boda?" Ella tenía un tono de broma, por lo que no estaba preparada para la mirada de angustia apareciera en la cara de la rubia.

Yang, después de sentir el cambio de humor de su padre, se acercó a él con sus pequeñas manos. "Papá." Naruto sonrió ligeramente, su mal humor disminuyó ligeramente. El acercó más a ella y ella comenzó a abrazar su cabeza con fuerza.

Jiraiya, después de observar el pequeño momento de la unión, se acercó a los pies de Naruto y reconoció el pequeño zorro de juguete que Yang había caído en algún momento, y lo volvió a llamar. "Me temo que esta discusión no es algo para discutir en un lugar público. Tendremos que hablar en su oficina si desea saber más". Dijo seriamente, dirigiéndose a Tsunade cerca de final. La pechugona rubia asintió a regañadientes.

"Está bien, pero una vez que llegué allí, quiero una explicación de qué tardó tanto y no quiero ninguna tontería". El sabio sapo simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, pero como dije antes. Esto es algo que no tiene que hablar en privado. Además," el anciano miró al padre-hija. "Esto es algo que Naruto tiene que hacer por su cuenta". Terminó solemnemente antes de detenerse. "Bueno, no hay que decir que está totalmente solo". Miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Esta vez en la pequeña Rosa que caminó hasta Naruto y lo abrazó con amor. "Puede que aún no haya esperanza de reparar su corazón en forma de una rosa roja".

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo llegara a la torre. Hokage y que Tsunade para que tenga prisa por volver. Naruto supuso que era debido a la necesidad de respuestas. El rubio se frotó distraída mente el lado izquierdo de su estómago, y los recuerdos que prefieren no vagar en su mente. La imagen de una muchacha adolescente con el cabello negro azabache con los ojos del mismo color que la sangre se presenta momentáneamente antes de que fuera violentamente sacudida. No se puede pensar en ella en este momento. Manos reconfortantes de repente lo agarraron. Uno, el más grande de los dos, la mano derecha y los demás. Naruto sonrió agradecido y apretó la mano de Verano a cambio. Levantó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yang para ganarse una pequeña risita.

Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura se dieron cuenta de este pequeño momento y tuvieron reacciones separadas.

Para un momento fue un momento bastante conmovedor y triste, y que se grabó a un cierto dúo rubio y pelirrojo y que podría haber sido. Shizune estaba feliz de que su "hermano pequeño" había encontrado una familia tan amorosa.

Sakura, por otro lado, tenía una extraña sensación burbujeante en la boca del estómago. Era similar a la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a otra chica hablar con Sasuke cuando eran más jóvenes. 'IT's Me. . ¿Celoso? El pensamiento cruzó su mente momentáneamente antes de que fuera brutalmente aplastado. No hay manera de que puedas estar celoso de ese nudillo. . . ¿Derecha? Con un gesto de asentimiento muy poco convincente para sí misma, Sakura puso la revelación en la parte posterior de su cabeza para olvidarlo.

Jiraiya también había notado la interacción, pero también estaba más interesado en la reacción de las otras chicas. Tsunade y Shizune eran exactamente como él había esperado que fueron. La de Sakura, sin embargo, era más divertida. Un hito todo lo posible por esconderlos, pero las emociones conflictivas de las chicas eran muy fáciles de leer para pervertido sapo sabio. Los celos, la envidia y el anhelo ligero fueron los más notables.

El hombre de pelo blanco se burlaba internamente. "Es posible que hayas tenido una oportunidad hace muchos años, pero la desperdiciaste con ese chico Uchiha". Pensó para sí mismo. 'Su corazón ya ha sido capturado por otro', Jiraiya miró a la segunda niña que consideraba una hija. Y no creo que ella lo deje ir nunca.

Sin embargo, en los pensamientos y las preocupaciones de los demás, Naruto y Summer tuvieron su propia conversación super importante.

"Ichiraku Ramen es mucho mejor que un simple wok". dijo Naruto, Yang asintiendo desde su posición sobre sus hombros.

"Nuh, uh. Me niego a creer que cualquier cosa mejor que la de Wok, incluso Ichiraku. Y tú", señaló a la rubia más pequeña, "¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con él? intentado! " Todo lo que obtuvo un cambio fue una pequeña lengua que se le clavó. Esta acción hizo que ella tuviera un corazón bastante lindo y que Naruto se riera ligeramente.

"¿Qué te parece esto? Iremos a visitar Ichiraku y comerás lo que te pida. Después de eso dirás que crees que es mejor". La rubia sugirió. Verano se detuvo en cuenta antes de asentarse con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, eso parece bastante adecuado". Ella dijo en tono burlón.

"Oye, no es necesario que actúen las chicas ricas. Ya tuve suficiente de eso en invierno". Dijo Naruto haciendo que la Rosa se riera. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para ir?"

El verano dejó de reírse y miró al macho de los bigotes. "¿Ahora mismo?" Ella tiene una sonrisa descarada del hombre de ojos azules. De repente, dejó escapar un pequeño chillido cuando se encontró a sí misma siendo retenida en los brazos de Naruto.

"Agárrate fuerte". Habló con las dos chicas. Yang apretó su agarre en su cabeza y verano en sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego se movió, saltando de techo en techo mientras ignoraban las llamadas del rubio Hokage diciéndoles que regresaran.

Tsunade estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando una mano le apretó el hombro. Se giró para ver a Jiraiya sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo déjalos ir. Haré el informe y la actualización más tarde sobre cualquier cosa que tengas que decir". La rubia tetona surgió por un momento. Ella suspiró, decidiendo dejarlo ir.

"Bien, pero será mejor que me cuentes todo". Ella exigió y jiraiya asintió enfáticamente. Tsunade suspiró una vez más. "Vamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos allí, antes podrás decirme". Dicho esto, los cuatro shinobi tomaron los techos y corrieron hacia la torre Hokage, que llegó allí en cuestión de segundos.

Al entrar a la oficina, Tsunade se envió a su escritorio y estaba a punto de decir un Jiraiya que comenzara. Sólo para descubrir que no estaba allí. "Qué ..." Iba a continuar, pero un golpe en la ventana la detuvo. Girar en su asiento, dar una respuesta ante la imagen del Sapo Agazapado fuera de la ventana con otro hombre de pelo plateado que sostenía un pequeño libro naranja. Abriendo la ventana, ella les dirigió a los dos hombres una mirada interrogante. Jiraiya se frotó tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza y comenzó a explicar.

"Ya ves. Iba a seguirte, pero me encontré con un espantapájaros mirando a un gato negro y decidí recogerlo". Con sudor en la extraña pero aparentemente veraz historia, Tsunade dio paso a los dos hombres y se sentó de nuevo. Tan pronto como todos parecían estar tranquilos, la cara de Tsunade se puso seria. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de esto y siguió su ejemplo. Se aclaró la garganta y se encontró con los ojos de los otros cuatro en la habitación. Habló

"Esto no se debe hablar con nadie fuera de la habitación sin mi permiso o de Naruto. ¿Se entiende?" Los guiños se pasaban, aunque algunos eran reacios. "Bueno, todo comenzó cuatro meses después del viaje de entrenamiento. Estábamos viajando cuando conocemos a un hombre que se hace llamar profesor Ozpin".

 **FIN**


	2. Familia y Pruebas

**¡Guauu! Honestamente, no esperaba la cantidad de atención que recibí en el primer capítulo. Me alegra ver las críticas positivas que todos publicaron y estoy muy agradecido por algunas de las respuestas constructivas que recibí. Me hizo pensar en algunas cosas y me dio algunas ideas interesantes. De todos modos, espero que este capítulo haya salido tan bien como el primero (aunque sentí que me quedé un poco corto en cuanto a la calidad), mi primera escena de lucha también está en esto. Si lo revisara y me dijera qué pensaba al respecto y qué podría hacer para mejorarlo en el futuro, lo apreciaría mucho.**

 **¡Ahora, vamos con la historia!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o RWBY. Aunque sí tengo una receta para tortitas de chocolate.**

* * *

Después de un minuto de salto, Naruto pronto cayó de los tejados y aterrizó frente a una pequeña tienda con cortinas cerradas en la entrada. "¡Aquí estamos!" Gritó exuberantemente mientras dejaba a Summer, que estaba sonrojándose, fuera de sus brazos.

Extrañando secretamente su calidez, la rosa se volvió hacia la rubia. "Podría haber corrido por mi cuenta, ya sabes". Ella dijo sin ningún calor real en su tono.

Naruto se rió tímidamente y trató de frotarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza solo para terminar frotando la de Yang, quien se inclinó más en su mano. "Lo siento, supongo que me emocioné demasiado".

Summer suspiró, "Honestamente", dijo con voz burlona y exasperada, "Parece que hay dos niños en lugar de uno".

"¿No te haría eso un pedófilo?" La rubia sonrió descaradamente. El verano se congeló cuando una cómica mirada de shock superó sus rasgos antes de que ella solo suspirara en derrota.

"Solo vamonos." El trío fue a la tienda y abrió las cortinas. Luego fueron recibidos por un sonriente Ayame Ichiraku.

"¡Bienvenido a Iciraku Ramen!" ella dio la bienvenida "Cómo puedo-?" De repente se detuvo en seco cuando tomó nota del hombre rubio que estaba de pie ante ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron y corrió alrededor del mostrador para abrazar a los Uzumaki con un grito alegre de "¡Has vuelto!"

Naruto sonrió mientras abrazaba a la cocinera. "Es genial verte de nuevo, Ayame-nee. Acabo de regresar hoy y me encontré con mi antigua compañera de equipo y con la abuela Tsunade".

"¿Entonces no viniste aquí primero?" Preguntó a la morena mientras soltaba el Jinchuriki y le lanzó una mirada de regaño burlón, completa con un dedo meneando. "Tsk tsk tsk, eso no es suficiente, Naruto. Esperaba algo mejor de nuestro cliente número uno".

"Oye, yo vine aquí primero. Solo tomó más tiempo del que esperaba". Naruto hizo un puchero infantil mientras que Summer se rió de la obvia cercanía que tenían los dos. Los Uzumaki aprovecharon esta oportunidad para presentar la Rosa.

"Ayame-nee, esta es Summer Rose. La conocí durante el viaje y es nueva en el pueblo".

El chef miró a la mujer de ojos plateados y sonrió a modo de saludo. "Encantado de conocerte, Summer. Espero que mi hermanito no te haya molestado demasiado".

"Oi, me molesta eso!" se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Silencio, tú", silenció Ayame. "Las mujeres están hablando".

La rubia se desplomó derrotada mientras las chicas se reían de su difícil situación. "También es un placer conocerte, Ayame. Espero que no sea un problema para Naruto y para mí tener un par de tazones de ramen".

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondió una voz masculina cuando un hombre un poco mayor salió de la cocina.

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku y bienvenido a casa, Naruto".

"¡Hola, papas! ¡Hombre, me he perdido tu ramen! ¡Tomaré un miso grande para comenzar!"

El padre cocinero asintió antes de volverse hacia Summer. "¿Y tú, señorita ...?"

"Summer Rose", respondió antes de agregar, "Y tendré lo que Naruto está teniendo".

"Dos ramen de miso, subiendo!" exclamó antes de regresar a la cocina, dejando a los clientes más jóvenes del stand para hablar.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el pequeño?" Preguntó Ayame, refiriéndose a Yang, quien ahora estaba felizmente sentada en el regazo de su padre.

"Este es Yang Uzumaki". Dijo Naruto. Los ojos de Ayame se agrandaron mientras procesaba lo que la rubia acaba de decir.

"T-Eso mm-significa, y-tú eres ..."

"Sí." Naruto respondió simplemente sabiendo lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

"A-y ella es ..."

"Uh, eh. Yang es mi hija". El Confirmó

"Entonces eres tú ..." Esta vez dirigió sus palabras a la Rosa que, hasta ahora, había estado observando la interacción con diversión. Ese humor, sin embargo, se desvaneció ante la pregunta implícita.

"Si no." Naruto y Summer respondieron simultáneamente. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando la niña de ojos plateados lo miró un poco sorprendida.

"Sí." La rubia habló más firmemente esta vez. "Puede que no haya dado a luz al pequeño Yang, pero eso no la hace menos madre". Como para reforzar aún más este hecho, Yang extendió sus pequeñas manos y dijo:

"Mamá." La palabra era tan tranquila, pero tan clara y que trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Summer. Se llevó la manga a la cara y se limpió brevemente. Una vez que terminó, sonrió alegremente a las dos rubias.

"Gracias." Naruto se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un corto y apasionado beso.

"En cualquier momento."

Ayame, habiendo superado la sorprendente revelación, observó el tierno momento con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que su hermanito hubiera tenido la familia que siempre había deseado, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había pasado a la madre biológica.

El grupo se quedó en un cómodo silencio mientras esperaban sus fideos. Finalmente, Teuchi volvió con sus ramen y Naruto se lo comió con su entusiasmo habitual; aunque se aseguró de no parecer un glotón total. Yang inmediatamente siguió su ejemplo con su tazón más pequeño, mientras que Summer tentativamente llevó los caldos que goteaban a sus labios.

Después de tomar su primer bocado, inmediatamente disfrutó de la sinfonía de sabores que entró en su boca y comenzó a comer al mismo ritmo rápido que las dos rubias.

Tanto Teuchi como Ayame sabían que acababan de encontrar otro habitual.

Después de tener dos tazones más cada uno para Naruto y Summer y uno más para Yang, la pequeña familia salió de la tienda con Naruto pagando por su comida. Mientras le daban a Summer un pequeño recorrido por el pueblo, se encontraron con Jiraiya, quien finalmente había terminado su reunión. Les informó que Naruto, junto con Summer y Sakura, serán evaluados por Kakashi Hatake como una celda de tres hombres a las 7:30 de la mañana. Se iba a ir, pero Naruto todavía tenía una pregunta.

"¿Cómo lo tomaron?"

Jiraiya suspiró, "Casi tan bien como lo esperabas, pero después de explicar que no querrías tener piedad, todos acordaron tratarte normalmente".

Naruto le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias por eso. No creo que pueda soportar más lástima. Mis amigos de vuelta, Beacon, me dieron suficiente de eso".

Jiraiya se rió entre dientes, "Eso es lo que les dije". El hombre de pelo blanco se rascó la cabeza. "De todos modos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas mañana y asegúrate de no levantarte demasiado tarde. Si lo haces, bueno", una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. "Al menos recuerda usar protección". Luego se fue, dejando a los dos adultos jóvenes en un sonrojado rubor.

Después de recuperar sus sentidos, Naruto repentinamente tuvo una idea. "Sígueme." Agarró una mano de Summer aún sonrojada y la condujo hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Más específicamente, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete donde le dijeron a la rubia que tendrían su examen.

"Y este es mi antiguo terreno de pisada", dijo mientras señalaba el área con un gesto de su mano. "Tenemos acceso a todo tipo de terreno, por lo que nos encontraremos en una pelea bastante agitada contra Kakashi-sensei".

La Rosa miró a su alrededor mientras recordaba la vez que Naruto le contó sobre la primera vez que tomó esta prueba. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó la parte de Naruto que quedó atada contra el poste y que no fue liberada hasta tarde en la noche cuando Kakashi finalmente regresó.

Ella sacudió esos pensamientos antes de suspirar, ganando la atención de Naruto. "Sé que dije que estaba listo para esto, pero ¿qué piensas, Naruto? Y sé honesto conmigo".

Él la miró sin comprender por un momento, haciéndola sentirse menos segura de sí misma, antes de que de repente sintiera un golpe en su frente. "Tonto," comenzó con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que lo harás muy bien, y por supuesto que estás listo. Tienes todo tipo de habilidades que nadie conoce a tu disposición. Sin mencionar que eres increíblemente rápido, por lo que puedes salir del camino fácilmente. de ataques ".

Ella se sintió conmovida por la cantidad de fe que él tenía en ella, y no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo ante su sinceridad. Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Estarás bien, Summer," le aseguró. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro cuando terminó: "Si todo lo demás falla, nos cuidaremos mutuamente y trabajaremos en equipo".

Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en esas orbes cerúleo, antes de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa y asintiera. "Tienes razón ... Mientras trabajemos juntos, superaremos cualquier cosa, tal como lo hicimos en Remnant".

"¡Exactamente! Así que relájate. ¡Pasaremos esta prueba y lo haremos con éxito!" exclamó con una bomba de puño.

Ella asintió una vez más y emparejó la bomba de su puño. Yang, no queriendo quedarse afuera, hizo lo mismo haciéndolos reír antes de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento. Desconocido para la familia de tres, un par de ojos color lavanda pálidos mezclados con celos y tristeza los habían visto. Su cuerpo tembló cuando un nombre escapó de sus temblorosos labios.

"Naruto kun."

* * *

En el otro lado de Konoha, un cierto hombre perezoso con el pelo negro en forma de piña, descansaba a la sombra de un gran alce en una colina. Sus ojos entrecerrados se vieron atraídos por nubes aleatorias en el cielo mientras flotaban libremente por sus caminos elegidos. El viento soplaba suavemente, crujiendo su chaleco verde jounin.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. Este habría sido el momento perfecto para tomar una siesta, si no fuera por la insistente rubia que hace todo lo posible por hablar de su oído. Hablando de dicho rubio, el hombre sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Esto provocó un gruñido del hombre, ahora un poco irritado.

"¿¡Incluso has estado escuchando, Shikamaru !?" La niña prácticamente gritó. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un bajo gruñido a cambio y una ola desdeñosa. Ino suspiró ruidosamente y murmuró algo parecido a, "no hay bastardos perezosos buenos".

Shikamaru decidió ignorar esto.

"Te pregunté si escuchaste sobre el regreso de Naruto". Un asentimiento desinteresado, "¿Entonces oíste que él tuvo un hijo?" Esto llamó la atención de Shikamaru. Se incorporó con los ojos más alerta. Choji, que había estado comiendo una bolsa de chips de barbacoa en silencio, también prestó más atención.

"¿Lo hizo ahora?" Ino asintió.

"Sí, Sakura me lo contó. Aparentemente la mamá se fue o algo así, no sé, todavía estaba sorprendida de que Naruto tuviera un hijo, así que no escuché parte de eso. De todos modos, ahora se supone que está con alguien más. y está cuidando al niño con esa persona ". La niña terminó de dejar en shock a los dos chicos.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Naruto de todas las personas tendría primero un hijo?" Choji preguntó después de un momento. Ino asintió enfáticamente.

"¡Eso es lo que pensé! Quiero decir, todos nos dimos cuenta de lo denso que era ese idiota en ese entonces. Demonios, ni siquiera notó el enorme enamoramiento de Hinata por él, aunque el resto de nosotros lo hicimos y ahora regresa con no solo una novia , pero también un niño ". Ella dijo, el asombro claro en su tono.

Shikamaru fue rápido para estar de acuerdo con ella. Naruto fue la última persona que esperaba tener un hijo. De repente él sonrió, 'Hmph, rubia problemática impredecible'. Pensó con cariño y espaciado por un momento.

"-parpar con Kakashi-sensei mañana." La voz de Ino cortó su mente.

"... ¿Eh?" Shikamaru sonó haciendo que Ino suspirara y Choji se riera.

"Dije que Naruto, la nueva chica y Sakura van a tener un combate con Kakashi-sensei mañana". La heredera de Yamanaka se repitió.

"¿Vas a ir?" Preguntó Choji. La rubia asintió con entusiasmo y dijo:

"¡Por supuesto! No hay forma de que me lo pierda, además tengo que descubrir algo sobre esta misteriosa chica". La sonrisa de Ino creció. "Y, adivinando por la reacción de Sakura cuando lo pregunté antes, Naruto se ha convertido en un hunk". Ella dijo antes de comenzar a reírse. "Oh, hombre. Tengo que decírselo a todos. Nunca lo creerán". Y con eso, la chica rubia se fue, dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás.

"Entonces", dijo Choji después de un momento de silencio, "¿Vas a ver?" Después de un momento de consideración, el

La perezosa Nara asintió.

"Sí, lo problemático es que sería bueno ver al nudillo otra vez, además", dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, "La mayoría de los Novatos 9 estarán allí si Ino hace lo que espero que haga. Si eso sucede, No tengo más remedio que ir ".

Choji zumbó humilde. "Supongo que nos vamos, ¿eh?" Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo.

"Problemático."

* * *

Afortunadamente ignorante de la propagación de noticias gracias a una cierta chismosa Yamanaka, Naruto se para frente a la despensa abierta de su antiguo apartamento mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza. Summer estaba de pie junto a él con una sonrisa divertida que adornaba sus labios y Yang, quien estaba siendo retenida por la Rosa, se rió de la mirada graciosa en la cara de su padre.

Este momento podría haber sido confuso para algunos. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan divertido en un armario de comida? Bueno, si eres un Naruto Uzumaki, entonces esto sería bastante fácil de explicar. En lugar de los productos habituales de latas que la mayoría dejaría en su gabinete, la rubia Uzumaki había logrado llenar toda la despensa llena de ramen de diferentes sabores empacados.

"Sabes", habló Summer, alejando su atención de la abrumadora cantidad de fideos. "Siempre dijiste que tenías una adicción al ramen cuando eras más joven, pero esto es ridículo". Ella terminó.

Naruto se desplomó en la depresión. "No es tan malo, ¿verdad, Yang?" Todo lo que consiguió fue una mirada inexpresiva a cambio. Esto causó que la depresión del rubio aumentara y una nube oscura se formara sobre su cabeza. Río como lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como una fuente. "Incluso mi propia hija está en mi contra".

El verano dejó caer mientras Yang parecía confundido. "Mamá nube". La atención de la joven Uzumaki estaba totalmente centrada en la nube aparentemente aleatoria sobre la cabeza de su padre.

"¿Puedes verlo también?" La niña de ojos plateados preguntó algo desconcertada. Ella había pensado que era algo que ella y su antiguo equipo podían ver. Era divertido para ella y para Qrow, pero siempre parecía molestar a Raven, lo que hacía que lo hiciera más cuando ella estaba cerca para obtener una reacción de Branwen, que por lo demás era estoica.

"Papá parece triste", cambió de idea antes de distraerse con demasiados recuerdos, "¿Por qué no lo animas?" Summer dejó a la niña y la observó mientras se abría camino hacia Naruto, que todavía estaba de mal humor, con las piernas inestables. Una vez que llegó a su destino, Yang agarró su pantalón y le dio un tirón. Dirigiendo su atención a su hija, Naruto casi se derritió al ver sus grandes ojos violeta rompiéndose y el adorable puchero puesto en sus labios.

"Papá, arriba". Ella se quejo Naruto, a pesar de su inmensa fuerza de voluntad, se derrumbó inmediatamente bajo la perfecta mirada de perrito que su hija acababa de realizar. Tomándola en sus brazos, la depresión del rubio se desvaneció y él comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la niña que la hacía reír con amabilidad.

"¡Oh, quién podría resistirse a una chica como tú!" Naruto susurró, "Ciertamente no puedo". Un gran gruñido, aparentemente inhumano, estalló cerca. Parpadeando, el Uzumaki miró a Yang, que compartía su expresión, antes de que ambos giraran lentamente hacia el verano. Dijo que Rose estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar el rubor que sentía al calentar sus mejillas al esconder su rostro en su capa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los Uzumaki antes de que rápidamente se evitaran.

"Yo ... podría estar dispuesto a comer ese ramen?" Ella preguntó más de lo que dijo. Naruto y Yang compartieron otra mirada antes de que estallaran en un ataque de risas. Esto no ayudó en nada a la vergüenza de Summer y ella se hundió aún más en su capa. El momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido más fuerte e incluso más monstruoso. Mirando su propio estómago, Naruto se rió levemente.

"Supongo que yo también tengo un poco de hambre". Después de una pequeña comida de ramen ligeramente rancio, Naruto se recordó a sí mismo que debía enviar algunos clones más tarde para comprar comida, el trío se preparó para ir a la cama. Mientras Summer bañaba a Yang, los Uzumaki se pusieron un poco inquietos y salieron a la terraza antes de saltar al techo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, tomó nota de una presencia cercana y se volvió para ver a Kakashi apoyado en la entrada de la azotea.

"Yo", saludó el Jonin con su firma de sonrisa en los ojos y la ola perezosa. "Pensé que te encontraría aquí arriba".

"¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que nunca fue realmente uno para descansar, incluso si fuera por el simple ritual de ir a la cama", bromeó la silverette.

El Uzumaki se frotó tímidamente la cabeza ante eso. "Me tengo ahí, sensei. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

El Jonin se acercó a su estudiante y se sentó a su lado en la cornisa del techo. "Lord Jiraiya me contó sobre tu más reciente ... descubrimiento. Quería asegurarme de que no estuviera viendo las cosas, no importa cuánto confíe en él".

Naruto frunció el ceño solo un poco, aunque pudo ver el mérito en la preocupación de su sensei. El rubio levantó su camisa y canalizó su chakra. Después de un momento, si miraba fijamente, Kakashi emitió un leve zumbido.

"Ya veo, entonces, ¿cómo sucedió esto?" Preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"En el viaje de regreso a casa", respondió Naruto de todos modos. "Acepté una ... energía que había encontrado durante el viaje y me ofrecieron un trato a cambio de la capacidad de usarlo en toda su extensión".

"¿Y ese fue el precio?"

"¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Si no hubiera aceptado, no habría podido controlarlo y podría haber acabado lastimando a los que me rodeaban". La rubia estaba claramente angustiada. "Y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Pase lo que pase".

"Sin duda," dijo Kakashi después de una pausa. Él se paró. "De todos modos, no deberías preocuparte por eso por ahora. Solo enfócate en la prueba que tendremos mañana y trae lo mejor de ti a la mesa, Naruto".

Los Uzumaki se rieron de eso, haciendo que Kakashi levantara una ceja. "Sensei, si traje lo mejor de mí, estarás en una gran pelea. He aprendido más de lo que puedes imaginar en mi viaje, así que será mejor que traigas lo mejor".

El sonrió "Además, no soy el único al que debes cuidar".

El Jonin se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que él se riera entre dientes y se fuera en un Body Flicker. Cuando se fue, Naruto se quedó afuera por unos momentos más, disfrutando de los vientos suaves, antes de regresar a su apartamento para dormir un poco.

Al entrar, Naruto sintió que una cálida sonrisa se abría paso hacia su cara. En su cama yacían las dos personas más importantes de su vida, acurrucados bajo las mantas en sus pijamas mientras roncaban suavemente. Sin un sonido, Naruto se puso su propia ropa de noche y se deslizó bajo las sábanas detrás de Summer. Envolviendo un brazo a las chicas, las acercó más y les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches, pequeño dragón, dulce rosa". Con eso, los Uzumaki se quedaron dormidos sin saber que Summer había estado despierto todo el tiempo. Derritiéndose aún más en su abrazo, una sonrisa amorosa cruzó los labios de la Rosa.

"Buenas noches mi amor."

* * *

 **(Mañana por la mañana - Campo de entrenamiento 7)**

Cuando Naruto, Summer, Sakura y Yang, todos reunidos en el camino, se presentaron en el

en el área a las 7:30 esperaban ver a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y posiblemente a Kakashi, si realmente llegaba a tiempo. Sin embargo, no esperaban ver al Rookie 9 junto con Team Guy y sus respectivos senseis para estar allí también.

Mientras observaban a los invitados inesperados, Naruto observó los cambios que sus viejos amigos habían hecho a lo largo de los años. El que más se destacó, al menos para él, fue el drástico aumento de tamaño de Akamaru. Ahora que estaba a una altura de cintura sorprendente en comparación con su tobillo anterior, el perro ninja blanco se mantuvo erguido junto a su dueño, Kiba Inuzuka. Habiendo cambiado su combinación de colores de gris a negro, Kiba tenía una chaqueta negra ajustada en forma de cuero con cremalleras en el pecho y las mangas, junto con pantalones negros y sandalias, también con cremallera, a juego con la chaqueta.

De pie junto a él estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Shino, que no había cambiado mucho, llevaba una chaqueta gris hasta la pantorrilla con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas circulares sombreadas. Hinata, por otro lado, era un poco diferente de antes. Ahora usa una chaqueta holgada de color lavanda y crema con capucha y puños de lavanda sobre una armadura de malla y pantalones azul marino con sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Ella también dejó crecer su cabello para llegar a su cintura.

Los ojos de Naruto se movieron para observar a los otros equipos y también se dieron cuenta de su cambio de uniforme. El único que no había cambiado de ninguna manera era Rock Lee y, a juzgar por sus continuos gritos sobre su pasión ardiente de juventud, su personalidad tampoco ha cambiado mucho.

"Está bien", una voz sacó al rubio de sus reflexiones internas. Volviendo a la realidad, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado en el claro y, adivinando de las otras expresiones aturdidas, ya habían sido vistos. La rubia se dio cuenta del rubor presente en todas las caras de las chicas y, a pesar de su confusión, archivó la información para más tarde. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su atención parecía estar enfocada en Summer y la niña rubia en sus brazos. Susurros estallaron entre el grupo de amigos.

La voz, Tsunade, continúa: "Esta es la prueba para el restablecimiento del equipo 7 con los miembros Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Summer Rose. Cualquiera a quien no mencioné despejó los campos de prueba para que puedan comenzar". Los otros equipos y sus respectivos senseis fueron al borde de la línea de árboles para que puedan observar sin causar interferencia. Una vez que se fueron, Tsunade se volvió hacia las personas que quedaban en el campo: "Puedes comenzar a explicar las reglas". Le dijo a Kakashi, quien había llegado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, antes de saltar de nuevo a los árboles. Jiraiya, después de tomar a Yang de Summer, y Shizune estaban justo detrás de ella.

"Bueno, entonces, se aplican las mismas reglas que la última vez. Solo habrá una campana, pero aún se esperará el enfoque del trabajo en equipo, además de ver cómo has crecido", explicó Kakashi mientras los otros tres asintieron. "Está bien, entonces. Comenzarás cuando yo lo diga".

Esto se dirigió principalmente a Naruto, a quien se le recordaron sus acciones temerarias durante la primera prueba de campana. El rubio sonrió a su sensei mientras se acomodaba en una posición lista mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo hacían lo mismo. Vieron cómo Kakashi levantaba su diadema sobre su ojo de Sharingan y sacaba un kunai.

"¡Empezar!"

Tan pronto como había hablado, Kakashi se inclinó bruscamente hacia un lado cuando un proyectil brillante voló a su lado y entró en el bosque, donde finalmente detonó al volar el tronco de un árbol y hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo. Los grandes ojos del jounin de cabello plateado trazaron el camino del proyectil explosivo hasta su estudiante recién regresado y observaron cómo las pulseras de oro aparentemente inocentes y decorativas se convertían en un par de guanteletes con puntas carmesí que se alineaban en los nudillos.

Naruto sonrió mientras echaba el brazo hacia atrás, lo que provocó que se escuchara un sólido 'chu-chink', y lanzó su puño hacia adelante, liberando otro de sus explosivos brillantes en el suelo debajo de Kakashi. No queriendo perder los pies, el jounin saltó para esquivar. Justo cuando esto sucedió, sintió que alguien aparecía detrás de él. Girándose rápidamente, levantó un kunai justo a tiempo para bloquear una hoja blanca y roja, sin embargo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la hoja cortó el metal con facilidad. Al no tener tiempo suficiente para plantear otra defensa, Kakashi ejecutó un sello rápido sin sustitución y se salvó de ser cortado a la mitad por la cuchilla afilada. Dándose palmaditas internas en la espalda para su rápida salvación, el sensei del Equipo 7 sudó ligeramente ante la obvia intención de dañar si no lo mató. El jounin, a pesar de evadir exitosamente los ataques, no pudo

"¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, Kakashi-sensei!" Mirando hacia arriba, el hombre de pelo plateado se lanzó a sí mismo.

'Bien, había tres de ellos'. Saltando rápidamente hacia atrás, Kakashi no estaba preparado para el resultado posterior del ataque de Sakura. Tan pronto como su pie tocó el suelo, se rompió bajo presión antes de hundirse y levantar una nube de polvo y escombros.

A un lado, Jiraiya le dio a Tsunade una mirada seca. "La convertiste en una imagen de espejo de ti misma".

El Hokage sonrió mientras Shizune dejaba caer sudor ante su comentario. "¿Quién sabe en qué tipo de problemas se metería Naruto si no hubiera alguien como yo que lo mantuviera en línea?"

El Sapo Sabio puso los ojos en blanco y vio poco mérito en su investigación. Por lo que él sabía, Summer era tan capaz como calmar a Naruto y podía hacerlo _sin_ el uso de la fuerza.

Protegiéndose los ojos, el ex capitán de ANBU extrañó la nube de polvo que se estaba separando cuando Naruto la atravesó. Echando hacia atrás su puño una vez más, el rubio dejó que su puño volara hacia el jounin. Al estallar al contacto, Kakashi fue rechazado por la explosión. Poniéndose rápidamente en pie para amortiguar el impacto, se recuperó rápidamente y bloqueó otro golpe de la espada. Asegurándose de cubrir a su kunai con chakra, Kakashi logró bloquear exitosamente el ataque esta vez, aunque la hoja aún logró cortar a través de la mitad del metal antes de detenerse y dejarlos en un punto muerto. Esto también le dio tiempo para observar el arma.

La espada brillaba ligeramente al sol, como si estuviera recién pulida y, aunque la empuñadura estaba desgastada, obviamente estaba bien cuidada. Siendo recto con un solo lado afilado y el otro sin filo, la hoja en sí era simple. La coloración, empuñadura y guardia, por otro lado, era otra historia. La hoja era principalmente de color blanco, pero tenía un borde carmesí con la empuñadura del mismo color que el borde. La guarda se diseñó de modo que un lado, el más corto, hacia arriba y el lado opuesto, el más largo, hacia abajo. Probablemente con el fin de proteger los nudillos del usuario. La empuñadura, sin embargo, no pudo hacer cabezas o cola de. Tenía un montón de mecanismos de cambio extraños y había un agujero en la parte inferior que lo hacía parecer ligero, pero pesado al mismo tiempo.

El punto muerto duró solo unos segundos, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que el jounin hiciera sus observaciones. Aflojando su agarre en su kunai, Kakashi dejó que su oponente tropezara con la repentina pérdida de presión y aterrizó en una devastadora casa rodante que envió a la niña a volar. Antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo y causarse más daño a sí misma, fue atrapada por Naruto. Sakura se involucró rápidamente con Kakashi en un ataque de taijutsu para darle tiempo a su nueva compañera de equipo para recuperarse.

"¿Estás bien, verano?" Le pregunto gentilmente La Rosa asintió y saltó de sus brazos.

"Sí, él me atrapó por sorpresa. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder". Apretó la empuñadura de su espada antes de meterse de nuevo en su capa y sacar una segunda espada de diseño similar con colores opuestos. Naruto sonrió emocionado.

"¿Recuerdas cómo eliminamos a los otros equipos durante el torneo en Beacon?" Summer asintió lentamente sin ver el punto de la pregunta. De repente, sus ojos se ensancharon y una sonrisa, similar a la rubia a su lado, creció en su rostro.

"Vamos a hacerlo." Luego se fueron. Kakashi, quien había estado entrando y saliendo de los ataques de Sakura, miró al dúo cuando comenzaron a acercarse a su posición. Sakura, también tomando nota de sus compañeros de equipo que se acercaban, saltó fuera del camino de la colisión que se aproximaba. Antes de que los dos alcanzaran el jounin, Naruto apuntó ambos puños hacia atrás y disparó detrás de él. Esto hizo que la velocidad de la rubia aumentara repentinamente y lograra aterrizar el primer golpe en el pecho expuesto de Kakashi. Lanzando un rápido combo, Naruto conectó algunos golpes más antes de que el jounin se recuperara y comenzara a tomar represalias. Los dos parecieron parejos por un momento, pero Kakashi comenzó a obtener la ventaja, gracias a su ojo compartido, y justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar una apertura en el ataque de Naruto, Summer cayó con un golpe de las espadas gemelas. Ahora, teniendo que enfrentarse a los dos, el jounin de cabello plateado estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente y pronto las espadas de Summer lograron cortar su chaleco y extraer sangre justo cuando Naruto saltó con una patada giratoria que envió al jounin a volar, además de causar Su visión para girar. Sakura, viendo su oportunidad, saltó hacia el sensei abatido y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo.

"Shannaro!" Al igual que antes de que el suelo se derrumbara bajo la fuerza y probablemente hubiera dañado severamente al jounin, si no fuera por el hecho de que el cuerpo de Kakashi explotó en humo tan pronto como su puño hizo contacto.

"Clon de sombra." Naruto maldijo y comenzó a mirar alrededor. "¡Verano! Mira si puedes encontrarlo. Sakura y yo te defenderemos". Obtuvo un gesto de asentimiento de la Rosa y ella extendió sus sentidos intentando sentirlo. Desconocida para los demás observando, sus ojos plateados brillaron brevemente. De repente, localizando al jounin escondido, Summer gritó:

"¡Salta ahora!" Sin dudarlo, todos saltaron en el aire justo cuando tres pares de manos emergían del suelo agarrando donde estaban sus tobillos. Actuando rápidamente, Summer apuñaló ambas espadas en el suelo haciendo que el clon desapareciera. Sakura siguió su ejemplo y dejó caer otro golpe de tierra en el suelo. El ruido de estallido les dijo que también era un clon, lo que significaba que el que estaba debajo de Naruto era el verdadero. Al instante, el chakra comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano girando como una bola. Bajando la mano, desató el jutsu devastador en el suelo debajo de él.

"Rasengan!" Naruto gritó mientras soltaba su firma jutsu en el lugar donde creía que su sensei estaba. La tierra detonó porque no podía lidiar con el poder de su ataque. Saltando de la nube de polvo resultante, Naruto miró para ver si se las arreglaba para obtener su sensei.

* * *

De pie a un lado, el Rookie 9, más el Team Guy, observaron la batalla con asombro.

"¿Cuándo se hizo tan bueno Naruto?" Choji preguntó qué había en la mente de todos.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué hay de esa nueva chica y sus espadas?" Tenten dijo con incredulidad, las estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos. "Son tan hermosas".

"Diré." Kiba soltó una risita perversa, pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintió que un gran asesino se concentraba en él. Mirando a su alrededor buscando la fuente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la forma alta de Jiraiya, pero no estaba mirando al Sabio Sapo, estaba mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos rojos del supuesto niño de Naruto. Sin embargo, en el momento en que parpadeó, los ojos de los niños volvieron a su color violeta normal.

"¿Qué te ha asustado tanto, Kiba?" Shikamaru, el siempre observador, se dio cuenta de la forma temblorosa de Inuzuka. Kiba se quedó atónito por un momento antes de intentar reírse.

"¿Miedo? ¡Jaja! ¡¿Quién tiene miedo ?! Estaba pensando en una broma graciosa. ¿C-cierto, Hinata?" Trató de volverse hacia su compañero de equipo en busca de apoyo, pero el Hyuga parecía estar fuera de eso por el momento mientras miraba a Naruto con un fuerte rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de Kiba, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo, considerando que la conversación era demasiado "problemática" para continuar.

"¡Yosh! ¡Guy-sensei!" Lee gritó repentinamente, sus ojos se iluminaron con pasión, "¡Naruto-kun ha mejorado sus llamas internas de juventud! Haré lo mismo, ¡comenzando con 500 cientos de vueltas alrededor de Konoha en mis manos! Si no puedo hacer esto, debo hacer 1,000 ! "

"¡Gran idea, mi alumno estrella!" Un Lee de aspecto mayor gritó a su lado, sus ojos estaban iluminados con la misma pasión que su mini-clon. "¡Me uniré a ti, pero haré 5.000! ¡No debemos permitir que nuestras llamas juveniles mueran!"

Neji suspiró ante el comportamiento excéntrico de sus compañeros de equipo. "Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su discurso sobre la juventud, debo decir que tienen razón sobre la mejora de Naruto". Habló con Tenten. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Me dan ganas de entrenar aún más duro".

Tenten asintió. "Sé a lo que te refieres. Se volvió mucho más fuerte mientras se había ido. Casi me hace sentir que todo mi entrenamiento fue en vano". Ella suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tendré que esforzarme más. Aunque me pregunto de dónde sacó esos guantes y de dónde puedo conseguir algunos".

"Él mismo los hizo". Los dos miembros del Equipo Guy saltaron ligeramente ante la repentina intrusión. Girando sobre sus talones, los dos se encontraron cara a cara con el Toad Sage.

"¿Qué?" Tenten preguntó después de un momento de silencio prolongado.

"Los guanteletes", repitió Jiraiya, "Él mismo los hizo".

"¿Q-qué?" La chica de pelo moño balbuceaba, "¡No hay manera de que él hiciera eso!"

El hombre de pelo blanco puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que hizo. Lo vi hacerlo yo mismo". Él entrecerró los ojos, "O dudas de mi palabra, niña".

"NN-No, s-señor"

"Bueno."

Neji dio un paso adelante. "Me gustaría disculparme por el comportamiento de mi compañero de equipo", miró a Lee, quien todavía estaba hablando sobre la primavera de la juventud, "los dos". Los ojos de Jiraiya se suavizaron y se rió entre dientes.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse". Comenzó: "Solo debes recordar que este no es el mismo Naruto que todos conociste en ese entonces. Ha pasado por momentos difíciles y es un hombre cambiado por eso".

Esto despertó el interés de Tenten. "Eso me recuerda a Lord Jiraiya, ¿es verdad que Naruto tiene un hijo ahora?" Su pregunta atrajo el interés de los demás y esperaron la respuesta del Toad Sage.

"Sí, ella está allí con Tsunade". Sacudió un pulgar sobre su hombro. El resto dirigió su atención a la Princesa de las babosas, donde estaba felizmente botando a una niña pequeña con cabello rubio en sus brazos. Yang, tras haber sido entregada a Tsunade por Jiraiya, quien había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para vincularse con su bisnieta, se rió alegremente de los rápidos movimientos.

"Esa es ella". Ino respiró. "¡Ella es tan linda!" Un chillido sonó de ella cuando vio a la niña reír. "¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Yang", respondió Jiraiya cuando la atención de todos se centró en él, "Yang Uzumaki".

"Lindo nombre." Kiba comentó. El sabio asintió con la cabeza y la conversación se calmó por un momento.

"Entonces, ¿quién es su madre?" Sorprendentemente, fue Hinata quien puso fin al silencio.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño tristemente. "No soy alguien a quien deberías preguntar, pero su nombre era Raven Branwen".

El sonido de un rugido atrajo su atención de nuevo a la lucha en cuestión. El polvo del rasengan de Naruto parecía haber sido limpiado por la fuerza por un gran dragón de tierra que Kakashi debía haber convocado.

Shikamaru rápidamente notó la forma en que redactó su respuesta. "¿Estaba?"

El ceño fruncido del hombre de pelo blanco se incrementó, "Ahora eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a Naruto. Me temo que no puedo decir nada más al respecto, aparte de que ella ya no está con nosotros". El grupo creció solemnemente después de eso.

La perezosa Nara asintió en comprensión, pero silenciosamente contempló sus palabras en su cabeza. Ya no estamos con nosotros. Así que ella está muerta o se fue. Supongo que tendré que pedirle más información a Naruto. Él suspiró. 'Molesto.' Decidiendo poner la pregunta en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Shikamaru prestó atención a la evaluación en cuestión.

* * *

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la gran nube de polvo que levantó con su ataque. Lo miró mientras trataba de localizar a su sensei. Un gran pulso de chakra lo alertó de que Jounin todavía estaba en condiciones de pelea. Preparando su postura una vez más junto a Summer y Sakura, Naruto esperó la aparición de Kakashi. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para que el gran dragón creado enteramente de la roca saliera disparado de la nube de polvo y se estrellara contra él.

"¡Naruto!" Summer gritó de preocupación.

Jadeando por el repentino dolor, Naruto pasó la cabeza del dragón y corrió por su longitud antes de saltar de su cola justo cuando la bola de fuego lo golpeaba y lo enviaba a volar. Levantándose y mirando ligeramente al jounin de cabello plateado, Naruto cometió el error de hacer contacto visual con el Sharingan de Kakashi. Las tomas del ojo rojo giraban perezosamente mientras el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y el cielo se oscurecía hasta la noche. Naruto solo tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un genjutsu.

"¡Ja! ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Kakashi-sensei!" El Uzumaki juntó las manos en el signo del carnero, pero antes de que pudiera ejercer el chakra necesario para romper el genjutsu, una voz de corazón familiar le habló:

"Ha sido un tiempo, Uzumaki". Girando lentamente en shock, Naruto miró a los ojos carmesí de su antiguo amante, Raven Branwen.

Summer no tenía idea de lo que pasó. En un momento, Naruto parecía que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida luchando contra su viejo sensei, y al siguiente estaba encorvado con su cabello ensombreciéndose los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló y su puño se apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Respiraciones forzadas escaparon de sus labios y un rastro de lágrimas brotó de su ojo izquierdo. Esto causó una gran preocupación en la Rosa, y ella estaba a punto de correr a su lado cuando se enderezó de repente.

"Realmente no deberías haber hecho eso, Kakashi". Su voz era tranquila, pero su frialdad dejó escalofríos en sus espinas. "Podrías haber realizado cualquier otro tipo de genjutsu, pero ahora has tomado la decisión equivocada". Su tono se hizo más y más sin emociones con cada palabra, hasta que comenzó a asustar a Sakura y Kakashi. Summer observaba con silenciosa preocupación. Ella nunca podría tenerle miedo a Naruto, pero sabía que algo claramente lo había trastornado y tenía algo que ver con el genjutsu de Kakashi. Pero lo que podría haber estado en esa ilusión para hacer que Naruto llore así. Ella no lo había visto en este estado desde entonces. . . Cuervo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando comenzó a reconstruir lo que sucedió. Kakashi debe haberle mostrado algo a Naruto en relación con los Branwen, lo que le hizo perder el control de sus emociones. A medida que pensaba más, comenzó a tener más y más sentido, y cuanto más sentido tenía, más se enojaba. Kakashi debería haber sabido mejor mostrarle a Naruto algo así. Solo afectaría su estado mental negativamente y derribaría todo lo que ella y Jiraiya trabajaron acumulando.

Summer sintió que un gruñido se acumulaba en su garganta antes de que la empujara por la fuerza hacia abajo. Ahora no era el momento de enojarse con el jounin de cabello plateado. Ella tuvo que concentrarse en Naruto y asegurarse de que él no se enfureciera. Sin embargo, ella decidió no intentar evitar que él luchara contra Kakashi. Le ayudaría si se librara de la causa de sus emociones negativas. No quiere decir que no detendría a Naruto de matar o mutilar a su propio sensei, pero no se opondría a la idea de que el jounin fuera maltratado un poco. Algunos cortes y moretones, tal vez unos huesos rotos. ¿Qué? El verano puede ser una buena chica de corazón, pero si le haces daño a alguien que ella tiene cerca de ella, especialmente a Naruto y Yang, entonces tendrías suerte de salir con la tuya. Ella era muy protectora de aquellos preciosos para ella.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a Kakashi, su rostro fue revelado lentamente desde la sombra de su flequillo. Pronto sus ojos fueron visibles y el jounin casi sintió que su corazón se detenía. El ojo izquierdo de Naruto seguía siendo el azul brillante de antes, aunque con cero emoción en ellos, pero fue su ojo derecho lo que hizo que Kakashi diera un paso atrás. Su iris estaba envuelto en un color carmesí oscuro, casi negro, y un extraño símbolo comenzó sobre su ojo y terminó en un punto debajo de él. La energía oscura se arremolinó alrededor del Uzumaki amenazadoramente y su intensidad hizo que el jounin sudara.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Tsunade le preguntó a Jiraiya con preocupación.

El sabio del sapo suspiró. "Kakashi acaba de firmar un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al hospital por unos días. Eso es lo que está pasando".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shizune preguntó preocupada por la figura de su hermano pequeño.

"Sólo mira." Jiraiya dijo con calma. "Y pase lo que pase, no interfieras". Dirigió esta última parte a los equipos y sus senseis. Todos asintieron con su consentimiento, aunque los jounin senseis parecían reculentos, seguían obedeciendo los deseos del Sabio Sapo. Fuera de la vista de los adultos, Yang observó a su padre con preocupación escrita claramente en su rostro.

'Papá.'

"Uh, Naruto". Kakashi se plicó. "Podemos hablar de esto, ¿verdad? No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Fue un error honesto". Los ojos heterocromáticos lo miraron sin emoción. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir más, el dolor estalló en su estómago. Mirando hacia abajo, incrédulo ante el pie alojado en sus entrañas, Kakashi trazó la pierna hasta su cuerpo, donde finalmente se encontró con los ojos del Uzumaki. '¡No pude reaccionar a sus movimientos en absoluto!' El jounin pensó con incredulidad. Su Sharingan había podido ver a la rubia moverse, pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar a la loca velocidad que Naruto acababa de mostrar.

Tosiendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre a través de su máscara, Kakashi se alejó de la extremidad ofensiva. Él, sin embargo, no le dio el tiempo para recuperarse. El dolor estalló en su mandíbula y de repente él estaba en el aire. Apretó los dientes mientras giraba en el aire. Había vuelto a ver sus movimientos, pero aún no podía reaccionar a ellos a tiempo.

Alcanzando su bolsa, Kakashi lanzó dos kunai a la rubia tan fuerte como pudo. Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivar a los kunai y simplemente observó impasible mientras se rompían contra su piel. Ignorando la incredulidad prominente en los ojos del jounin, Naruto se perdió de vista, moviéndose ligeramente más lento que antes, pero todavía era demasiado rápido para que el cuerpo herido de Kakashi se defendiera. Apareciendo detrás del Jounin, el hombre de cabello plateado solo podía ver como una mano era derribada en un movimiento cortante. Disparando al suelo como una bala, Kakashi fue implantado con dureza en el suelo.

Aún sin terminar, Naruto dejó que la gravedad lo tirara al suelo para aterrizar en la espalda del jounin con sus rodillas empujándolo más hacia el suelo. Bajándose del hombre, el Uzumaki levantó a Kakashi por su cabello y sostuvo su cuerpo inerte frente a él con una mano. Extendiendo su otra mano, un rasengan comenzó a formarse. Sin embargo, esto era diferente de los otros, ya que las cuchillas pequeñas, blancas, parecidas al shuriken giraban a su alrededor haciendo un ruido bajo y chirriante.

Jiraiya, sabiendo que el jutsu en particular Naruto estaba a punto de usarse, estaba a punto de moverse para detenerlo porque a pesar de que estaba severamente subestimado, el jutsu todavía era demasiado peligroso para usarlo en un ninja de hoja. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de que él hiciera nada, ya que vio a cierta Rose en movimiento. "Prepárate para sacar a Kakashi de allí". Le dijo a Tsunade. La rubia Hokage asintió y se volvió hacia Shizune.

"Tan pronto como haya una apertura, consigue a Kakashi y tráelo rápidamente. Debo hacer un análisis rápido de sus heridas antes de llevarlo al hospital para que pueda ser tratado". Shizune sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y esperó su momento.

Naruto sintió que puso suficiente chakra en su rasengan y lo iba a hundir en el pecho del Jounin, pero se detuvo cuando un calor familiar lo envolvió repentinamente desde atrás, haciendo que perdiera el control de Kakashi. El hombre ahora inconsciente cayó al suelo donde fue inmediatamente recogido por Shizune y llevado a Tsunade.

"Naruto," habló Summer suavemente, pero con cierta firmeza que hizo que la rubia se congelara. "Ya es suficiente. Ya no es necesario hacer daño. Piensa en Yang". El ojo carmesí de Naruto comenzó a perder algo de su color carmesí-negro y comenzó a regresar a su original. "No querrías verla molesta al verte matar, ¿verdad?" La rubia miró a la niña mencionada. La joven rubia tenía lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus llorosos ojos violetas y sus labios temblaron en un grito apenas reprimido. Lenta pero segura, la marca alrededor de su ojo se desvaneció y volvió a la normalidad.

"Yang". Él susurró. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a balancearse y sus ojos se cerraron cuando el cansancio de usar su poder lo afectó. Sus piernas cedieron sobre él y se sintió caer. Sin embargo, nunca golpeó el suelo cuando los brazos que lo rodeaban apoyaban su cuerpo inerte. Luchando por volver la cabeza, azul cansado se encontró con plata brillante. "E-gracias." Se las arregló para decir antes de que su mente se detuviera junto a su cuerpo, arrastrándolo hacia el oscuro abrazo de la inconsciencia. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el olvido fue una voz suave y dulce que le decía que todo estaría bien.

 **FIN**


	3. Los sueños y la misión a la ola

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el dueño de Naruto o RWBY. Aunque todavía no tengo esa receta.**

* * *

 _En lo profundo de las profundidades del bosque de Forever Falls, se pueden ver dos personas sentadas a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles de hojas rojas. Los dos se sentaron bastante cerca, uno de ellos apoyado en el otro lado y en sus manos entre sí. Una de las figuras, un hombre de pelo rubio con púas y ojos azules, descansa su cabeza sobre los mecánicos más oscuros del otro. La otra, una mujer con el pelo negro como la noche y, actualmente cerrados, los ojos que combinan con el color de su entorno, se apoyó en su hombro. Alrededor del día se encuentran los cuerpos descoloridos de varias especies de Grimm._

 _"Sabes, a la mayoría de las chicas les gustaría ir a un restaurante elegante o ir de picnic para una cita". El macho no habló._

 _"Bueno, no soy como la mayoría de las chicas". La niña con los ojos aún cerrados._

 _"Sí, lo dejo bastante claro cuando estabas enojado con ese pobre hombre cuando pensé que estabas burlando de ti". El hombre se mantiene en blanco._

 _"Hmph, hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubieras estado allí tú mismo". Ella resopló mientras abría los ojos para mirar a la rubia._

 _"Yo callo"._

 _"Ver."_

 _Suspiró: "Todavía no me has dicho por qué me llevaste aquí". Miró a su alrededor a los cuerpos casi desvanecidos del Grimm. "Aparte de lo obvio. ¿Qué tienes en la mente, Raven?"_

" _¿Y qué te parece que tengo algo que decirte, Naruto?" La rubia le dio una mirada plana._

" _Porque, Arrancar el cráneo es un Beowolf y un empujar para el culo de una Ursa no es un comportamiento normal, ni siquiera para ti"._

 _Raven suspiró, "Bueno, sabes que hemos estado saliendo desde hace dos años, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Por supuesto. Nuestro aniversario es en dos semanas". Él hizo una ceja, "¿Qué hay de eso?"_

 _"Sí, bueno, ya ves que, eh, durante esos dos años, hemos, um, hecho algunas cosas"._

 _Ambas cejas se levantaron ahora. Los badass generalmente compuestos y maduros, Raven Branwen, ¿tartamudear? "Uh, eh. ¿Qué hay de eso?" Una sonrisa burlona cruzó sus labios. "¿Todavía te molesta que no puedas seguir el ritmo?"_

 _"¡No!" La niña casi gritó mientras que un sonrojo agraciaba sus mejillas. "Quiero decir, uh, n-no eso. Estaba hablando de los resultados de ti, ah, f-finish i-inside". Naruto se puso un rojo saludable._

 _"S-sí, sé lo que se supone que sucederá después de que yo, eh, sí. ¿Pero pensé que estabas tomando la píldora?" Terminó un poco confundido._

 _"Bueno, supongo que eres más fértil de lo que pensabas"._

 _"..."_

 _"O-Okay, es posible que haya olvidado por última vez"._

 _"... Así que m-significa ..." Naruto se quedó boquiabierto cuando la niña de ojos carmesí asintió. Luego cayeron en un tenso silencio. "Eh," finalmente sonó. "Supongo que explica los cambios de humor"._

 _Cuervo lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Qué es todo lo que tienes que decir?"_

 _"¿Qué, pensaste que debería molesto por eso?" Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Lo que no me sorprende, pero nunca te dejé hacer nada". por tu cuenta. Estaré allí en cada paso del camino ". Como ejemplo adicional, agarrar a la niña angustiada y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _Cuervo aspiró a una sola y aguda respiración ante la determinación en su voz. Él fue serio acerca de esto. Él no la abandonaría para criar a un bebé por su cuenta. Ella suspiró y hundió su cabeza aún más en el abrazo de la rubia mientras que un peso enorme se levantaba de sus hombros. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Esta era Naruto del que estaba hablando. Nunca dejaría que un amigo, ni uno ni otro, se defendiera solo en su momento de necesidad. Fue una de las características que atrajeron en primer lugar._

 _Un pensamiento arrepentido en su mente y casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Cuervo se ha visto rápidamente, rompiendo el tierno abrazo, y se puso de pie para caminar. Naruto, mientras tanto, miró desconcertado el repentino cambio de humor._

 _"Uh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo para molestarte?" Su tono coincide con su confusión y cuervo._

 _"No, no hay nada malo". Ella fue rápida para tranquilizarlo. "Es solo", suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus oscuros mecones. "¿Qué vamos a decirle al equipo? ¿Voy a tener que dejar Beacon? ¿Cómo encontrar el apoyo para criar a un niño?"_

 _Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos ante las preguntas y palideció cuando otro vino a la mente. "¿Qué va a hacer Qrow?" Sus palabras captaron la atención de Raven y su pánico casi se duplicó antes de que se calmara un poco cuando se crezca._

 _"Qrow no será un problema. Hablaré con él. ¿Pero qué hay del resto?" Ella dijo._ '¿Qué pasa con el verano?' _Ella quería agregar, pero lo mejor. Naruto, siendo el idioma que era, no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de la Rosa a pesar de haber sido amigos durante tanto tiempo._ 'Además' _, pensó para sí misma,_ 'ya perdió su oportunidad. Él es mío ahora. _Su mente se detuvo cuando dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y el acercaron._

 _"Manejaremos a los otros juntos, está bien". Naruto le susurró al oído con dulzura. Raven se relajó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya._

 _"Bien, juntos". Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuervo se ha demorado en sus brazos un momento más antes que ella se soltara de su agarre, agarró a Naruto por su brazo, barrió sus pies por debajo de él y se envió en su pecho._

 _Naruto se quejó ante el repentino movimiento y miró a la chica de pelo negro de manera cuestionable. Ella no dijo nada, pero comenzó a inclinarse desde su posición sobre él y le dio una sonrisa tímida a la rubia mientras que sus cabellos oscuros cubrían sus rostros desde afuera. "Ahora, antes de que hagamos todo eso, creo que esta es la primera vez que estamos solos en más de una semana y creo que es la hora de que te rasques una picazón mía, ¿no?"_

 _La forma en que se habla y la sensación de su aliento hace cosquillas en la oreja era casi suficiente para que Naruto perdiera el control. Sin embargo, "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto aquí?"_

 _La sonrisa de Raven no disminuyó en lo más mínimo y comenzó a morderse el lóbulo de la oreja. "¿Por qué?" Su voz envió escalofríos por su espina e hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran con lujuria. "No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho afuera antes. Además, creo que hace un poco de calor"._

 _Naruto, que ya había estado en su límite, se perdió en su camino hacia abajo y se hundió en su creciente bulto. Sentándose en un instante, sus labios se devoraron los pies de ella y su chaqueta._

 _"Poco apresurado, ¿verdad?" Cuervo no con una sonrisa mientras rompía el dedo para respirar. "Sabes, si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que solo me quieres para mi cuerpo"._

 _La rubia se echó a reír, "Por supuesto que no. Te amo por ti. Aunque," Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda y le apretaron con fuerza. "Esto es solo un bono adicional". Raven luchó por contener sus gemidos bajo sus atenciones. Ella finalmente se rindió e intentó silenciarse usando la boca. Rompiendo una vez más, los Branwen hablaron suavemente,_

 _"Naruto, yo ..." Naruto parpadeó cuando la chica se cortó bruscamente y en su expresión de afecto a conmocionado. Sintiendo un líquido caliente corre por el frente de su camisa. Atravesando su estómago había una mano pálida con las venas negras que lo recorrían, cubiertas de sangre. Todavía en shock, casi no lo oyó cuando Raven trató de hablar de nuevo._

 _"R-Run". Levantando la vista de la mano bruscamente, Naruto miró a la chica con incredulidad y luego se sobresaltó cuando los ojos se volvieron plateados y rastros de rojo sangraron en las puntas de su cabello. "Tienes que salir de aquí, N-Naruto". Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo en protesta, su cuerpo está en humo negro y se dispersó en el viento._

 _"Q-que?" Naruto se ahogó aún no pudiendo comprender. De repente, el bosque que lo rodeaba desapareció y fue reemplazado por un vacío negro interminable._

 _"Niño tonto". Una voz suave con un tono de voz bien escondido, aparentemente de todo lo que lo rodeaba. "¿Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar de mí?"_

 _"¿Quién eres tú?" Gritó Naruto "¿¡Que quieres de mi !?"_

 _La voz se rió siniestramente, "Sabes exactamente quién soy, chico". La sensación de una mano debajo de su barbilla y la imagen de ojos rojos con esclerótica negra en su mente. La rabia lo venció al instante._

 _"¡TÚ! ¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡¿Cómo estás dentro de mi cabeza?!" Exigió a Naruto._

 _La voz se rió burlona mente. "Todos serán respondidos a su debido tiempo"._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir a tu debido tiempo? ¡Respóndeme!" Sin embargo, no fue demasiado tarde, no se pudo recuperar._

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se disparó hacia arriba desde su posición acostado. Puso una mano sobre su cara cuando un dolor de cabeza masivo supere sus sentidos. La rabia de su sueño, fue una pesadilla, se desvaneció un infierno ardiente y un zumbido insistente en el fondo de su mente. Alejando su mano de su cabeza, Naruto parpadeó ante el líquido que cubrió su palma.

 _'¿Lágrimas?'_ Pensó para sí mismo. Un golpe rápido en sus mejillas.

"Yo, parece que estás despierto ahora, ¿eh, Naruto?" La rubia se sobresaltó por el arrepentimiento de ruido y se volvió bruscamente hacia su lado mientras se limpiaba la cara a toda prisa.

Sentado en su cama leyendo un pequeño libro naranja, estaba Kakashi. Su distintiva máscara facial aún cubría la parte inferior de su cara, pero su diadema estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa a su lado. Su ojo izquierdo permaneció cerrado para no malgastar innecesariamente el chakra y el ojo abierto.

"Esperaba que te despertaras mucho antes, pero supongo que esa es la marca más allá de lo que pensé". Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Solo muestra lo que sucede cuando usas un poder para que no tengas experiencia".

Naruto parpadeó cuando el recuerdo de lo que pasó se sucedió. Recordando la forma en que perdimos el control, se maldijo mentalmente. "Kakashi-sensei, lo siento yo-" El Jounin ha encontrado una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

"Está bien. Aunque no lo dije, estaba implícito hacia mí con la intención de matar. Sucedió que te acercaste más que a los demás". Dijo simplemente antes de que su expresión sea endureciera. "Sin embargo, necesitas controlar esas emociones, Chunin Uzumaki. Si pierdes el control de esa manera en una pelea real, entonces es posible que no se aproveche. No querrás dejar a Yang sin padre, sería ¿tú?" Preguntó retóricamente.

Naruto miró sus manos con culpa y frustración. "Lo sé". Apretó los puños en su regazo. "Lo sé, pero ... Es tan difícil. Cada vez que pienso en ella, simplemente ..." Kakashi suspiró en el estado en el que se encuentra su estudiante.

"Ya sabes," el hombre de cabello plateado habló captando la atención de Naruto. "No estás solo en esto. Tienes amigos con quienes hablan y te ayudan. Sin decir a una familia". Hizo un gesto al lado de la rubia, confundiéndolo momentáneamente antes de sentir la sensación de algo pequeño contra su costo y una mano apoyada en su muslo. Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver las caras de verano y Yang. La rosa estaba sentada en una silla junto con su cama y apoyaba la cabeza en un brazo mientras se acercaba a él con el otro. Yang, por otro lado, estaba tratando de usarlo como una almohada corporal y tenía sus brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor de su costado.

"Han estado aquí desde ayer, ¿sabes?" Kakashi dijo cuando vio a Naruto terminar sus observaciones.

"¿Cuánto tiempo está fuera?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente me desperté, pero si tuviera un adivinar, diría que probablemente haya pasado un poco más de un día".

Naruto se sorprendió. Un día completo ¿Cuánto le quitó su nuevo poder?

"Veo que empiezas a darte cuenta de las consecuencias de tus acciones". Naruto asintió solemnemente. "Bien," Kakashi le dio su sonrisa distintiva. "Cuanto antes comprendas esto, mejor te volverás".

La rubia cayó en un silencio contemplativo mientras Kakashi regresaba a su libro. La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por la risa pervertida ocasional que se emitía desde la plata. Algo que el Jounin dijo antes de ser arrepentido en su mente.

"Espera, Chunin?"

Kakashi proporciona la vista de su libro tímidamente. "Ah, ¿entiendes eso? Esperaba que te lo perdieras".

"Vamos, Kakashi-sensei. ¿No fuiste tú quien siempre me dijo que mirara por debajo?"

"Sí, pero nunca pensé que realmente me escuchabas en ese entonces".

"Oye, sé que era malo cuando era más joven, pero ahora soy mucho más maduro". La rubia señaló. Kakashi lo interrumpió. "¡Lo que soy!" El texto no tenía su rostro y Naruto hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giró hacia un lado. "Podrías haber sido al menos un poco más amable al respecto, dattebayo". El jounin de pelo plateado se rió entre dientes.

"No estás haciendo un buen trabajo diciéndole lo contrario, sabes". Naruto miró hacia abajo, un poco sorprendido, a la cara soñolienta de Summer Rose. La rubia le dirigió una mirada de traición cuando la rosa le sonrió.

"¡No, tu también!" Naruto dijo con desprecio mientras Kakashi y Summer se reían de su desgracia. La risa se apagó al cabo de un momento.

"¿Entonces, cómo te sientes?" La chica de ojos plateados habló, su voz entrelazada con preocupación.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Aparte de sentirme un poco agotado, estoy completamente bien".

"Bien," La Rosa le sonrió. "¡Porque eso significa que puedo hacer esto!" Su sonrisa se volvió y abofeteó bruscamente en la nuca.

"¡Itai! ¿Para qué fue eso, verano?"

"¡¿De dónde sacas de preocuparnos así?!" Ella gritó / susurró, sorprendiendo a la rubia. "¿No pensaste en cómo nos sentíamos antes de que fueras tan tonta?" En el fondo, Kakashi fue rió entre los dientes antes que la pequeña niña se acercara también a él. "¡Y tú! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando usas un genjutsu de ese tipo en Naruto? ¡Si no lo has dicho, podría haber sido lastimado gravemente, si no fatalmente!" Ella dijo, todavía usando su fuerte susurro.

Kakashi tuvo la decencia de versos ligeramente avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar sudar. _"Me recuerda demasiado a Kushina"._ Pensar para sí mismo mientras que la volverse hacia Naruto y continuar reprendiéndolo.

Finalmente, Summer se quedó sin cosas que decir y se envió con un nuevo resoplido. Naruto, que estaba frotando su cabeza tierna, vio esto. Ampliación de la mano y el sacó a la niña de la silla y la colocación en sus brazos. Ella luchó brevemente antes de rendirse al agarre más fuerte de la rubia. Al ver que ella había dejado de retorcerse, comenzó a frotar su cabello suavemente. Suspirando de contenido, la Rosa soltó una linda "Munya" y se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de la rubia.

"Lo siento." Naruto no habló finalmente. "No quise preocuparte así".

Suspiró verano, esta vez con exasperación. "No solo me preocupaste, era Yang también". Ambos miraron a la niña de alguna manera todavía dormida. "No me dejaría que nadie, excepto yo, la tocara o la alimentara, y me negó absolutamente a dejar tu lado".

La rosa se rió un poco. "Ella definitivamente es la niña de un papá".

Naruto sonrió con cariño, mientras que su mirada nunca se dejó en la rubia mientras que Verano habla y se reía entre los dientes al final. "Sí, parece que sí". Después de eso, la conversación terminó y la pareja se quedó en silencio mientras se deleitaba en la presencia del otro. El ojo de Kakashi sonrió a sus estudiantes en el momento de vinculación y volvió a leer.

Finalmente, una enfermera vino a revisarlos y vio los dos despiertos. Dejando de los informes a Tsunade, la enfermera pronto regresó con la rubia Hokage y fue seguido por Sakura, quien fue la posición de la pareja con la ligera envidia, antes de mirar hacia otro lado antes que alguien se da cuenta.

"Entonces, la bella durmiente se despierta. Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca sucedería. Entonces nunca podría darte tu sorpresa". Tsunade bromeó.

"¿Quieres decir que soy yo un Chunin?" Preguntó la rubia mientras que su mandíbula caía. "Kakashi me lo dijo accidentalmente".

"Manera de venderme, naruto". El mencionado Jounin dijo debidamente. El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros y Tsunade miró a la plata.

"De verdad, Kakashi." Ella dijo peligrosamente. El hombre no se presta atención al tono del Senju y se limitó a sonreír.

"UY". Dijo con indiferencia causando que el Hokage golpeara una mano contra su frente y la arrastrara por su cara.

"Lo que sea", suspiró. "Como ya sabes and have are have you have have you have to you".

Todos los habitantes de la habitación le dieron a la mujer rubia una mirada inquisitiva. "Dinos qué, abuelita?" Fue Naruto quien tuvo lo que todos estaban pensando.

"El equipo 7 tiene una nueva misión". Esto les sorprendió a todos.

"¿Qué, tan pronto? Acabamos de regresar". Naruto se quejó.

"Esto te ayudará a dejarte unos días para que te acomodes, pero esto es bastante urgente. Nuestros espías vieron a Sasuke Uchiha cerca del borde del País de las Olas. Es un viaje que no está en su lugar. Usted tiene la oportunidad de usar la fuerza, si es necesario ". Tsunade les informó. Mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien protestaría por su última declaración y vio, además de la leve vacilación de Sakura, todos están decididos. "Bien", se volvió hacia Naruto y Summer. "Él arreglado que Shizune cuide de Yang mientras ustedes dos están fuera.

Kakashi cerró su libro de golpe y se refiere a la cama. "Supongo que yo también estaré en mi camino, ja ne". Dijo alegremente antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas dejando las dos, tres, si cuentas a Yang, solo.

Verano se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto y habló preocupadamente: "¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para pelear con tu viejo compañero de equipo?" Naruto asintió sin dudar.

"Sí. Puede ser que haya sido un amigo antes, pero Sasuke ya eligió su camino cuando me traicionó para cumplir con sus objetivos de venganza. Además, tengo una nueva familia y aún más amigos. No lo necesito y si intenta dañar a alguien a quien Considero familia, no dudaré en acabar con él.

La rosa negó con la cabeza de acuerdo. "Si tienes la intención de pasar otro puño cubierto por un rayo a través de tu pecho, entonces mis espadas serán empujadas _accidentalmente_ por su garganta".

"Hmm," murmuró Naruto con una ceja levantada. "Ponerse un poco protector, ¿no?"

Verano puso los ojos en blanco. "Alguien también. Parece que siempre tienes problemas para cuidarte a ti mismo, después de todo". Ella se rió antes de gritar cuando se un pellizco en su costado. Ella miró al Uzumaki mientras miraba hacia otro lado con la inocencia. Una sonrisa maliciosa de repente cruzó sus labios y ella se extendió cara y le rascó las mejillas ligeramente. Al instante, Naruto se derrotó ante su toque y comenzó a hacer algo extraño, ronroneando como ruidos de contenido.

"Eres malo". Él la fulminó con la mirada. El verano simplemente sonrió descaradamente.

"Lo sé". Luego se inclinó y silenció las protestas.

* * *

En las puertas de la entrada de Konoha, si uno miraba, veríamos a cinco personas viendo una escena conmovedora, aunque muy divertida, un padre preocupado por dejar atrás a su hija.

"¿Tienes los pañales?"

"Si."

"¿Qué pasa con la comida? ¿Hay suficiente de eso?"

"Si."

"¿Mi número de desplazamiento en caso de que necesites contactarme?"

"Ye espera, ¿qué?"

"Ella no sabe lo que es un pergamino, Naruto". Jiraiya dijo desde el lado.

Naruto se volvió hacia él y gritó: "¡Pensé que les habías dicho todo!" Agitó cómicamente los brazos.

"Podría haber omitido algunos detalles". El hombre de pelo blanco se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Si pasa algo, todavía estaré aquí".

"Sí, pero ..." Summer puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y después de una silenciosa batalla de voluntades, suspiró con resignación. "Bien, solo ... cuida bien de su Shizune-nee, Pervy Sage".

Shizune asintió, "Por supuesto. Haré todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo". Ella dijo con determinación. Naruto inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento antes de mirar a la pequeña rubia en cuestión.

Sus ojos violetas lo miraron con tristeza y casi hizo que se quedara y dijera "vete a la mierda" a la misión cuando vio sus orbes acuosos. En la ocasión de eso, él siguió adelante, la sacó de los brazos de Shizune y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Vas a tener que mantenerte fuerte por papá, está bien". Dijo suavemente. "Volveré enseguida después de patearle el culo al bastardo". Yang asintió y miró a su padre con determinación.

"Papi, patea traseros". Ella dijo que Naruto se echó a leer, sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando varias auras se invadieron. Se rió nerviosamente y puso un Yang de nuevo en los brazos de Shizune.

"Eso es correcto, pero papá realmente necesita ir antes de que le echen el culo a papá". Dijo Naruto. Todavía en tercera persona. haciendo que el aura oscura aumente que el sudor tiene por su cara. "Entonces, eh, hasta luego, ¡tengo que irte, adiós!" Y luego se fue, corriendo por las puertas con una nube de polvo detrás de él. Pronto te siguieron otros dos de los siguientes: "¡Naruto!"

Los otros vieron esta escena divertida y se dirigieron al último miembro del equipo. Kakashi los miró por un momento antes de cerrar su libro y ponerlo en su bolsa. Tsunade habló,

"Usted está informado sobre los parámetros de la misión, pero hay algo que me gustaría agregar. Estar atento a los Akatsuki. No hay duda de que ha sido enterado del regreso de Naruto y planean ir a él. Con todo es el otro Jinchuriki capturado o desaparecido, es seguro asumir que Naruto es el siguiente. Protéjalo a toda costa. No hay forma de saber lo que han planeado una vez que han sido todas las mejores ". Kakashi negó con la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Entendido".

"Bien. Entonces eres despedido". Con eso, el futuro del cabello plateado, siguiendo a las figuras, desaparecieron rápidamente de su equipo.

"Sabes que servirán bien, ¿verdad?" Dijo Jiraiya. "A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Naruto ha madurado en su tiempo fuera. La paternidad te hace eso".

"Lo sé". Tsunade suspiró. "Simplemente no puedo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión. Naruto no tiene exactamente el mejor historial, ya sabes".

"Solo diez un poco de fe". El hombre que es pervertido dijo tranquilizadoramente: "Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien".

El rubio suspiró de nuevo: "Espero, por su bien y por el de Yang, que tengas razón".

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, en lo profundo de los confines de una cueva anormalmente grande, una entidad humanoide gigante, de color tierra, con una apariencia deteriorada, un cuerpo con forma de túnica y una serie de salientes en forma de espigas en su espalda, Se envió contra la pared posterior en el extremo opuesto de la cueva. Alrededor de su cabeza había una venda que cubría sus nueve ojos, siete de los cuales estaban abiertos. De pie sobre los dedos de las manos encadenadas de la estatua, había seis figuras holográficas.

"Parece que el Kyuubi finalmente ha regresado, ahora podemos finalizar nuestras metas". Dijo un hombre cuyo rasgo distintivo visible era su pelo puntiagudo y ondulado como ojos.

"'Hora de que el mocoso regresó". Otro hombre habló, se puede ver una gran espada sobre su hombro. "Estaba empezando a pensar que se había escapado".

"Jajajaja!" La figura con una gran guadaña de tres aspas rió locamente. "¡Ahora puedo finalmente sacrificar el pequeño hijo de puta a Lord Jashin!"

"Tranquilízate, Hidan. Escuché que el chico había estado en el momento de la recompensa mientras estaba fuera. Debo tener su cabeza".

"¡Cállate la boca, Kakazu!" Gritó Hidan. "¡A nadie le importan las estupideces de tus estupideces!"

"Y a nadie le importan tus ridículos sacrificios". Kakazu le devolvió el tiro.

"Ya es suficiente ustedes dos". Intervino una voz femenina. "Ahora no es el momento para sus argumentos. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo. Tenemos que capturar a los Uzumaki y también tenemos que descubrir el paradero de los Hachibi".

"Keh," se burló el hombre con la espada. "Si recuerdo bien, fue culpa del lenguaje inmortal que las ocho colas se escaparon en primer lugar".

"Oi, que te jodan, Kisame!" El jashinista gritó: "¡Al menos mi compañero todavía está vivo!" Kisame gruñó pero no dijo nada a cambio.

"Suficiente". La voz profunda del hombre de los ojos ondulados se interrumpió ". Como dijo Konan, este no es el momento de discutir. Además, se reunieron los medios para capturar el Kyuubi y Zetsu está también en la actualidad para descubrir la ubicación del Hachibi".

"Oh", sonó Kisame, "¿Y planeas compartir este increíble plan con el resto de nosotros, oh gran líder?"

"Esa información es confidencial". El líder de los Akatsuki ignoró el sarcasmo presente en la voz del espadachín. "En este momento, viajarás a Nami no Kuni y te reunirás con tu nuevo compañero".

"¿Nuevo compañero?" Preguntó Kisame. "¿Quién es?"

"Alguien con quien estés muy familiarizado". El hombre de los ojos morados dijo vagamente. Kisame gruñó por la falta de inteligencia pero asintió independientemente. "El resto de ustedes permanecerá en el modo de espera hasta que se indique lo contrario. Despedido". Con eso los hologramas. El espadachín solo permaneció un momento más antes que él también se desvaneciera.

Abriendo los ojos, Kisame miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado sobre una gran roca frente a un río al borde de un frondoso bosque verde. La zona era bastante tranquila y le irritaba un poco. Al rascarse el pelo azul oscuro, el hombre no hablo con nadie.

"Entonces, ¿tienes todo eso?" El aire a la izquierda del hombro de Kisame se onduló y otro hombre, con un largo cabello negro se reconoció en una cola de caballo baja y dos flequillos en su rostro, todos juntos.

"Por supuesto". El hombre confirmó: "A pesar de ser vago, todavía pude reunir la información necesaria para informar".

"Tch, todavía me sorprende que tú, de todas las personas, tus dedos y tu muerte en los Akatsuki". Dijo Kisame. "Además, no tengo que hablar sobre las manos de tu precioso hermanito".

"No tengo por qué tonto hermanito". El hombre dijo llanamente.

"Heh, eres un bastardo frío, Itachi". El hombre de piel azul sonrió.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando". El Uchiha respondió estoicamente.

"Por supuesto que no". Kisame puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno", dijo, empezando a ponerse de pie, "creo que es hora de ir a conocer este _nuevo socio_ ". Dijo poner un énfasis extra en 'nueva pareja'.

"Entonces debo despedirme también". dijo Itachi. Kisame le hizo un gesto de despedida.

"Sí, sí. Solo haz lo tuyo antes de que decida darle un mismo sabor a tu chakra". Itachi no fue intimidado en lo más mínimo por el espadachín. No obstante, decidió que era hora de despedirse. Después de todo, si bien no he tenido mucho con respecto a los planos futuros, aún tenía una información importante que informar.

Akatsuki estaba activo de nuevo, y su primer objetivo. . . Fue Naruto Uzumaki.

 **FIN**


	4. Encuentra al Uchiha

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el dueño de Naruto ni de RWBY. Eso pertenece a sus propios dueños de Rooster Teeth y Kishimoto. . . alguna cosa ¡Ahora vámonos!**

* * *

En los bosques fuera de Wave, el nuevo Equipo 7 se pudo ver el pie juntos cerca de un árbol. Bueno, todo el equipo sin Naruto estaba de pie. El uzumaki, por otro lado, estaba tendido en el pasto con múltiples dolorosos dolorosos, pero cómicos, que sobresalían de su cabello rubio mientras que el humo salía de su cuerpo golpeado.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Naruto fue estúpido e irresponsable, pero ¿no estaba ganando el tiempo necesario? Dijo Kakashi debidamente, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

Verano se despidió de sus preocupaciones: "Eh, estará bien en un segundo. Se ha vuelto peor por el profesor Goodwitch cuando se quedó dormido en clase en Beacon".

"Además," habló Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando enojada. "La lengua es merecedora por enseñarle una niña inocente una palabra tan sucia".

"Pero fue un accidente". El mencionado 'idiota' dijo débilmente.

"Sí, un accidente que nunca volverá a suceder. ¿Entendido, Naruto?" La rosa dijo con severidad. El asintió,

"Lo tengo." Entonces, como la magia, la rubia se saltan mientras que los golpes y moretones se desvanecían tan rápido que uno podría pensar que todo era un acto. Giró sobre sus talones y saludó al Jounin, "Chunin Naruto Uzumaki se reporta para cumplir con su deber".

Kakashi suspiró y deslizó su pequeño libro en su bolsa. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el estado esperando para usar esa línea?" El Uzumaki sonrió de manera gratuita causando que el plateado rodara su ojo. "Las travesuras de Naruto a un lado, creo que es la hora de comenzar la operación". Los demás se pusieron serios y le prestaron toda su atención.

"Estamos listos ... Sensei". Verano confirmado, dudando sobre el nuevo término. Algo de lo que Kakashi fue rápido en darse cuenta.

"Solo llámame Kakashi o Hatake si quieres ser formal. Será muy fácil para los dos si lo hicieras". El Jounin sugirió. "Además, no te he enseñado nada, así que no tienes por qué hablar conmigo como tal".

La niña de ojos plateados asintió, "Muy bien, Kakashi". El hombre del ojo sonrió.

"Bien, ahora que eso está arreglado, comencemos. Nuestra información indica que se ve a Sasuke viajando a través de Wave mientras estaba acompañado por otros, dos hombres, una mujer. Se dice que uno de los hombres era muy grande y tenía muchos Cabello a naranja distinguible ". Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con el color del cabello del hombre, pero se abstuvo de decir algo. "Se informó que el otro macho era más pequeño en el tamaño, pero no menos único. Tiene el pelo blanco y los dientes parecidos a los tiburones, muy parecido al de los Espadachines de la Niebla. El último miembro del grupo tiene el pelo rojo con los ojos "No hay nada más que decir que".

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo es que, aparte del color del cabello que tienen, ¿no tenemos nada en sus habilidades o estilos de lucha?" Preguntó el verano con escepticismo.

"No," dijo Kakashi seriamente. Los tres se inclinaron para escuchar con claridad. "También tienen ... capas a juego!" Terminó alegremente haciéndolos caer de bruces. Naruto, siendo el primero en recuperar, le apuntó con un dedo y gritó:

"¿Qué demonios, sensei? ¡Pensé que estabas hablando en serio!"

"Ahora, ahora, Naruto". El Jounin aplacó: "Era solo una broma".

"Tch", la rubia se burló y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo que sea. Ni siquiera fue gracioso, ttebayo". Kakashi se frotó el cuello tímidamente antes de que una vez más adornara una expresión seria.

"Como no sabemos cuál es su ubicación actual, tendremos que hacer un poco de scouting. Verano, Sakura, quiero que ustedes dos investiguen donde se vio en el grupo por última vez. Pregunte y vea si alguien ha visto alguien que coincida con alguno de "Apariciones. Naruto, estás conmigo. Estaremos revisando las afueras cerca del puente. Llamaré a Pakkun para ver si puedes recoger alguno de sus aromas".

"Uh, sensei?" Sakura interrumpió con una pregunta. "¿No necesitas tu perro para oler a alguien en primer lugar?"

"¡Oh! Tengo algo". Naruto buscó en su bolsa y sacó un pequeño pergamino.

"¿Y cómo se supone que nos ayude?" La pelinilla previó mordazmente. Naruto la fulminó con la mirada a cambio.

"Todavía no había terminado". Abriendo el pergamino, la rubia puso tres dedos en un sello escrito en él. Empujando chakra a través de sus dedos. Una vez que el humo desapareció, reveló que sostenía una diadema de Konoha típica con una corte a través del símbolo. "Sabía que necesitarás este día, así como el Pervy Sage que lo sellara para que no lo perdiera".

Kakashi asintió. "Bien, y que es un sello de almacenamiento, entonces eso significa que el olor sigue ahí. Buen trabajo, Naruto". El rubio se echó a reír y se rascó la cabeza.

Aw, no fue nada ".

El Jounin sonrió, ante la modestia de su estudiante. Era un rasgo raro y muy bueno para un ninja. Después de todo, ser demasiado arrogante en la batalla podría hacer que te maten. Perdió la cuenta de Jounin había podido vencer cuando era más joven porque se sobreestimaron a sí mismos y lo subestimaron. "Ahora", dijo volviendo a la pista. "Todos tienen sus órdenes. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?" Kakashi esperó un momento para ver si había alguna protesta. Cuando no recibió ninguno, continuó. "No. Entonces salgamos". A su orden, el equipo hizo su movimiento. Verano y Sakura se dirigen a los árboles.

* * *

 **(Con Sakura y Summer)**

Las dos hembras del equipo 7 entraron en la ciudad de Ola e inmediatamente desaparecieron en las calles bulliciosas. Deslizándose a través de la multitud, mantén un ojo abierto ante cualquier destello de cabello rojo, blanco o naranja. No debería ser demasiado difícil debido a que los colores son tan exóticos como el habitual cabello negro y marrón que los residentes de Wave compartieron.

De vez en cuando, preguntando a un ciudadano al azar, las chicas buscaron hasta la mediodía, donde finalmente se decidirá por un pequeño descanso en un café local en el que tanto se envió en una mesa bebiendo lentamente de sus tazas de té. El verano se presenta en un silencio cómodo.

"¿HAy algo en mi cara?" Preguntó la rosa, levantando una ceja divertida.

La cara de Sakura se sonrojó en verso atrapada y agitó sus brazos frente a ella en negación. "N-No. Estaba diciendo en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad?" Ella terminó un poco incómoda cerca de la final.

Después de pensarlo, Summer se dio cuenta de que la rosita tenía algo de mérito en sus palabras. La única vez que realmente tuve contacto con la niña. Después de lo que ella había estado con Naruto en el hospital hasta que se despertó, y para entonces ya han recibido su misión. Debido a todo esto, los dos nunca.

Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que voy a empezar. "Summer dijo haciendo que Sakura sonriera. Ella ha dado con la introducción que Naruto había usado para ayudar a su equipo en Beacon a conocerse mejor". Mi nombre es Summer Rose. Me gusta Naruto, Yang, mis amigos en Beacon y ser una Cazadora. No me gusta Grimm, la gente que disfruta el dolor de los demás y cierta persona. "La voz de la niña de los ojos se oscureció de la emoción cuando terminó su versión y casi hizo que Sakura se estremeciera". Mis pasatiempos son trabajar en Blizzard Rose, entrenando, y cazando a Grimm. "Y al igual que el tono de verano fue alegre otra vez". ¡Mis sueños para el futuro es una madre increíble y la mejor Cazadora del mundo!

"Blizzard Rose?" La rosita se fijó en el término desconocido. Verano sonrió emocionada.

"Ese es el nombre de mis espadas. Son cuchillas especiales reforzadas por una poderosa corriente alterna y resonante a frecuencias extremadamente altas. Esta oscilación debilitó los enlaces moleculares de todo lo que corta, así como su capacidad de corte". El verano se apagó cuando los ojos de Sakura se convirtieron en una confusión. Ella suspiró. "Vibra muy rápido y puedo cortar casi cualquier cosa". Ella simplificó.

"Oh," Sakura colocó un puño en su palma. "Es por eso que cortó los kunai de Kakashi-sensei tan fácilmente".

Verano sonrió tímidamente. "En realidad, esa era solo la hoja normal. Naruto puso un sello en ella así que no, uh, accidentalmente corté algunas cosas". Dijo que pensando en algunos contratistas que ocurrieron cuando ella estaba en las primeras etapas del entrenamiento.

La verdad es que las noticias. ¡Fue entonces cuando se vendió el poder de la hoja! Ella realmente odiaría estar en el extremo receptor de todo el poder de corte. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo llamaste Blizzard Rose?"

Verano se tocó el costado de la nariz. "Lo descubrirás pronto. Ahora, creo que es tu turno".

Sakura tenía una mirada de realización. "¡Oh, cierto! Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Me gusta mi maestro Tsunade, mi pueblo y mis amigos que viven allí. No me gusta ser débil y la gente que me subestima. Mis pasatiempos son aprender nuevos ninjutsu médicos y entrenar para ser más Mi voz se arrastraba. "Encuentra un viejo compañero de equipo y tráelo de vuelta". Ella declaró con decisión.

"Sasuke, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el verano con curiosidad. "Naruto me contó sobre su pelea con él en el Valle del Fin".

Sakura asintió.

"Sí, y haré todo lo que pueda para traerlo de vuelta.

"¿Y si él intenta matarte?" La rosa cuestionó. Necesitaba saber si tenía la resolución.

"Yo ... yo no ..." Ella vaciló. "No estoy seguro de lo que haría". El haruno finalmente admitió.

Verano suspiró. "Bueno, debes averiguarlo, porque he escuchado, existe una gran posibilidad de que Sasuke intente poner fin a tu vida una vez que encontré. Prefiero no perder a otro compañero de equipo". Ella dijo solemnemente.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante eso. "Cierto. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que eso no suceda". La rosa asintió agradecida.

"Eso es todo lo que pido. Ahora," se refiere. "Volvamos al trabajo. Tenemos un pícaro para ..." Ella cortó la mitad de la frase cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia los platos antes de que cayeran en un callejón sin salida.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura consiguió un poco preocupado por el rápido cambio de rostro de las Cazadoras de ojos plateados. El verano solo apuntó débilmente a los grandes ventanales de la tienda y dijo debidamente:

"Los encontré". Sakura también se giró y tuvo que aguantar un grito ahogado. Caminando a las afueras de la cafetería, había un grupo de cuatro personas con abrigos negros y un juego con nubes rojas. Cada uno de ellos tenía los colores del cabello rojo, naranja y blanco, pero lo que más destacaba a Sakura era el macho que lideraba el grupo. Su ropa y su estructura no fueron visibles bajo su capa, pero el cabello oscuro que se ve alzaba cerca de la espalda era un regalo muerto.

"S-Sasuke". Sakura respiró. Él estaba aquí. Ella no estaba preparada para encontrarlo tan pronto. Ni siquiera lo buscaba.

Verano suspiró ante el descubrimiento completamente aleatorio y casual. Parece que algo de la suerte de Naruto pasó a ella. _'Whelp, no sirve de nada quejarse ahora'._ Ella tuvo para sí misma. _"También podría sacar el máximo provecho de la situación"._ Puede ser que no sea la mejor estrategia de su equipo, ese título le pertenezca a un cuervo, se encuentre más a Naruto y planeeba mejor sobre la marcha.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que ella no supere pensar fuera de la batalla. Entonces, fue con la confianza que ella le ordenó una Sakura que tuvo un clon de sombra y lo enviara donde Kakashi dijo que él y Naruto a disposición. Afortunadamente, a pesar de su conmoción, el Haruno aún no pudo escuchar las órdenes. Ella creó el clon y lo envió en su misión. Después de terminar su tarea, Sakura se volvió hacia la Rosa y no pudo evitar preguntar qué hacer a continuación. "Ahora los seguimos. Kakashi podrá rastrear con sus perros. Una vez que los muchachos se pongan al día, descubriremos el siguiente paso". Verano sonrió cuando la pelirroja asintió. Volvió su atención al grupo que se desvanecía en la distancia. "Se están escapando. Tenemos que irnos". Los dos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a los techos. Tenían un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 **(Con Kakashi y Naruto)**

"Ellos ... ¿nombraron el puente después de mí?" Naruto se quedó mirando las grandes palabras escritas sobre él.

"Parecería que sí". Comentó Kakashi. Su ojo se centró en su estudiante masculino. "Realmente no deberías estar tan sorprendido. Ayudaste a salvar este país".

La rubia se rascó el cuello. "Pero no lo hice solo".

"No, no lo hiciste". Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero fuiste tú quien los inspiró en un defensor de su país. Eso fue lo que se hizo en un héroe a los ojos de la gente".

Naruto solo se rió tímidamente. "Bueno, yo supongo que sí". El jounin se rió a su lado antes de ponerse serio.

"Está bien. Es hora de empezar". Kakashi sacó un kunai y tomó el dedo pulgar. Volvió a enfundar su arma y corrió a través de una serie de sellos antes de golpear su mano en el suelo. Una matriz de sellado se extendió de su mano, con una gran bocanada de humo, aparece un pequeño perro, un pug, un pelaje marrón, un hocico y un color marrón oscuro. El perro llevaba un chaleco azul con el sello heno-heno-moheji y un protector de frente Konoha en la parte superior de su cabeza

"Yo", el perrito dijo una pata. "¿Qué me necesitas para esta vez, Kakashi?"

"Necesito que sigas este olor, Pakkun". Kakashi respondió extendiendo la diadema.

"Oh, ¿es eso? ¿Seguro que no quieres sentir lo suave que es mi pata?" Preguntó levantando su pie delantero de manera tentadora.

"Tal vez más tarde, pero por ahora realmente necesito tu ayuda ahora". Jounin dijo con urgencia mientras enfatizaba la situación a los ninken.

"Bien, bien. Déjame olerlo". Con el tiempo en la banda para la cabeza, Pakkun comenzó alrededor del área. "Sí, definitivamente ha estado aquí. El olor permanece en el aire por todos lados y parece que se dirige a la ciudad". El perro informó. "No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo podré rastrearlo debido a la niebla, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo".

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir". Dijo Kakashi. Se volvió hacia Naruto. "Vamonos".

"Derecha".

Los dos ninjas, más un perro, hicieron un rápido progreso a través del puente y pronto llegaron a otro lado. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a los techos y siguieron a Pakkun mientras rastreaban constantemente el olor de Sasuke. Fue solo después de unos minutos que se encontraron con el clon de Sakura.

Literalmente.

Cuando Naruto saltó al siguiente techo, una mancha rosada apareció frente a él haciendo que se estrellara contra él. Actuando por instinto, la rubia se aferró al borrón, se retorció en el aire y lo arrojó contra la pared.

La imagen borrosa, que Naruto finalmente había sido reconocido como Sakura, giró momentáneamente antes de que se contuviera y cayera primero contra los pasteles de la pared, donde instintivamente se aferraba a ella con su chakra. Naruto rápidamente siguió su ejemplo y se pegó a la pared opuesta.

"Ah, Sakura!" Naruto gritó, sintiéndose alarmado por sus acciones, "¡Lo siento!"

Sakura le dio una mirada fulminante. "Lo que sea, Naruto. Sólo diez más cuidado la próxima vez. Si no me hubiera atrapado un tiempo, podría haber sido disipado". Ella dijo con severidad. Naruto también, aunque se ha dado cuenta de algo que se ha encontrado extraño en su oración.

"¿Disipado?" Preguntó. Sakura asintió.

"Sí, soy un clon. No puedo tener las reservas ridículas que tienes, pero tengo suficiente para hacer un solo clon en el agotamiento de chakra. De todos los modos, ahora no es el momento. Tengo la información que necesito dar. A sensei. ¿Dónde está? "

"Aquí arriba". Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio al mencionado Jounin parado en el borde del techo con una mano levantada. Saltó de su posición en la pared con Naruto justo detrás de ella.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! Encontramos un Sasuke". El clon dijo.

"Explique".

"Verano y yo hemos tenido un pequeño descanso en una tienda de té cuando Verano y un grupo a través de la ventana. Ella le ordenó al jefe que me creara y me envió a buscarlos mientras los siguen". Ella informó. Kakashi asintió,

"Buena decisión. Quiero que sigas rastreando a Sasuke ya los demás, pero que permanezca fuera de la vista. Nos pondremos al día tan pronto como sea posible". El ordenó.

"Lo tengo." Y con eso, el clon disipó el envío de los recuerdos al original. Kakashi se volvió hacia Pakkun.

"Muy bien, nuevas órdenes. Quiero que sigas el rastro que dejó el clon de Sakura en la tienda de té. Luego los alcanzaremos desde allí". El ninken asintió y comenzó un olfatear el aire. Recogiendo el aroma correcto, las direcciones correctas de la ruta anterior y las siguientes, el olor antes de que pudiera desvanecerse. Los otros dos se colocaron detrás de él cuando, una vez más, saltaron de techo en techo.

Naruto se preocupó un poco, 'Ten cuidado, verano'.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha estaba enojado. No. Angry era una palabra demasiado pequeña. Estaba completamente cabreado. Lo he encontrado antes de haberlo matado a su hermano.

Pero ahora él sabía la verdad de lo que sucedió hace tantos años. El hombre enmascarado, que decía ser la infame Madara Uchiha, le contó cómo, después del Ataque del Zorro. Demonio de las nueve colas, El liderazgo de Konoha comenzó a sospechar que el Uchiha. la bestia. Los resultados de este artículo, los resultados de la investigación, los controles de los medios de comunicación, la redacción de la información. Esta desconfianza y el aislamiento del resto de la aldea crearon sentimientos de mala voluntad entre los Uchiha, y finalmente reavivaron el odio que se abrigaba hacia el gobierno influenciado por Senju. Como tal, el Uchiha, dirigido por su padre, Fugaku Uchiha,

En preparación para el golpe, el Uchiha comenzó a insertar un miembro dentro de la estructura del comando de Konoha para actuar como espías. Su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, fue colocado en el Anbu, el brazo directo del Hokage, sin embargo, Itachi no estaba de acuerdo con los planos del Uchiha; Creyendo que el golpe solo escalaría en otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Como se dice en los planos de Uchiha. El Tercer Hokage, que no estaba de acuerdo con el tratamiento de Uchiha después del ataque del Zorro, trató de encontrar una resolución pacífica con el clan. Danzo Shimura, sin embargo, no creo que las respuestas resuelvan nada y eliminen todos los resultados que causan los menores resultados de sangre.

El Uchiha notó el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y le encargó un Shisui Uchiha que lo vigilara. Shisui, un amigo cercano de Itachi, compartió su oposición al golpe. Cuando las conversaciones de paz comenzaron a romperse, Shisui intentó usar el Kotoamatsukami de su Mangekyo Sharingan para obligar a los líderes de Uchiha a cambiar de opinion. Danzo se ha convertido en un tema de uso raro de Kotoamatsukami y se ha llevado a cabo el derecho de Shisui. Habiendo fraccionado y temeroso de lo que sucedió en el otro lado del ojo, Shisui confió su ojo izquierdo y su hermano antes de suicidarse. Después de encontrar su cuerpo, la historia de Shisui había sido asesinado por Itachi y el suicidio fue organizado, y, como tal, ya no confiaba en él.

Aunque todavía quería encontrar una solución no violenta, la muerte de Shisui convenció a Itachi de que los eventos ya no están detenidos. Se convirtió en un crítico externo de las acciones del clan y hostil hacia los miembros individuales. Danzo, consciente de los sentimientos conflictivos de Itachi, explicó los resultados de resultados: un ejemplo de los mismos resultados que podría llevar a cabo un golpe de estado, un acto que finalmente llevaría al exterminio del clan, incluido él y Itachi; alternativamente, Itachi podría asesinar a los Uchiha antes del golpe y, un cambio, se le permitirá salvar la vida de Sasuke. Es cierto que salvar a la vida de su hermano menor y convertirse en un ninja mientras está siendo leal al pueblo.

Después de escuchar la historia de Madara sobre lo que realmente había sucedido, Sasuke juró vengar a su hermano, y comenzó con la destrucción de la Hoja Oculta, específicamente Danzo y sus seguidores. Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que podemos asumir la totalidad de Konoha por su cuenta. Es por eso que aceptó la oferta de Madara para unirse a Akatsuki, junto con el recién bautizado equipo Hawk. Con su ayuda, puede tener suficiente mano de obra para borrar esa excusa lamentable de una aldea de la tierra de la tierra.

Pero primero tenía que reunirme con el contacto que Akatsuki había enviado para reunirse con él. Por eso ahora está viajando a través de Nami no Kuni para encontrarlo. Le dije que se reuniría con el informante para saber qué tenía que hacer para estar completamente inscrito en sus filas.

La cuenta de que esto podría ser la única oportunidad que tenía para ser admitido, para lo que sabía que teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para no fallar. Incluso soportó los argumentos constantes de Suigetsu y Karin, junto con los pobres intentos de la cabeza roja por seducirlo. Él no estaba interesado en la chica, solo la mantenía cerca de sus habilidades sensoriales eran una bendición. Lo mismo con los demás, Juugo y Suigetsu. Solo eran peones que podían usar y desechar cuando ya no los necesitaba. Pero por ahora, estaba atrapado con ellos.

"Sasuke". Llamó una voz, rompiendo su monólogo interior. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja que le había molestado.

"¿What?" Exigió, su tono sugiriendo que estaba molesto. Karin se dio cuenta de esto y habló rápidamente.

"Puedo sentir que dos personas nos siguen, junto con otras dos firmas que ganan rápidamente en ellas". Ella informó. Sasuke se tomó un momento para procesar esto.

"¿Qué tan cerca están?"

"Hay dos en los techos a nuestra izquierda".

"¿Cuáles son sus niveles de chakra?"

"Dos están alrededor del promedio de Jounin, mientras que el otro no puedo leerlo bien. Es casi como si no tuvieran chakra, sino una fuente de energía diferente". Se ha dado cuenta de esto, pero le hizo un gesto a la chica para que continuara. "Correcto, bueno, el final es ..." Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron, "Querido Kami, su chakra es más grande que el tipo de pez, Kisame". Karin dijo en estado de shock.

El Uchiha cuenta con sus propios ojos se ensanchaban. Alguien que tenía reservas más grandes que el famoso 'Tailless Bijuu' era inaudito. De repente, Karin tropezó causando que Juugo se acerque para evitar que se cayera.

"¡Karin! ¿Estás bien?" El gigante de pelo naranja pregunto preocupado. Karin asintió lentamente.

"Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que ... Ese tipo de chakra. Cuando intenté profundizar, me sentí abrumado por la rabia y el odio que sentí. Era como si estuvieras mirando la cara del demonio".

Se preocupa un poco antes de controlar sus emociones y pensar en la situación. Inmediatamente, su pensamiento rápido lo llevó a la identidad de al menos una de las personas que seguimos.

"Quienquiera que nos sigas tiene un jinchuriki con ellos. Karin, ¿puedes mirar para ver el estado de tu chakra?" Preguntó.

Karin asintió, aunque un poco vacilante y cerró los ojos. "Se siente ... errático, pero controlado". Ella informó. Sasuke asintió.

"Eso significa que el Jinchuuriki tiene una gran cantidad de control total sobre su Mejoras de Cola. Si él está detrás de uno de nosotros, tenemos que llevar un lugar con mucha cobertura para que podamos luchar en terreno llano". Empezó a planear estrategias.

"Conozco un lugar al este de aquí que podríamos ir. Es una fábrica de troncos abandonada que dejó de funcionar cuando Gato aún dictaminó. No creo que haya sido reparado desde entonces". Suigetsu sugirió. Sasuke asintió.

"Bien, entonces ahí es donde los atraeremos". El Uchiha finalizó. "Karin, quiero que camines para el centro para que me mantengas al tanto de su paradero. Juugo, Suigetsu, quédate atrás y vigílala. Tomaré el punto". Sus ojos brillaron rojos breve mente, revelando tres puntos que se cruzaron antes que se desvanecieran de nuevo a negro.

"Ahora vámonos".

* * *

"Están cambiando de dirección". Sakura notó. Asintió de verano. Se ha visto cómo se está moviendo en la misma ruta.

"Vamos. No podemos perderlos de vista. Los otros dos llegarán pronto". La Rosa se instaló en el grupo que había estado siguiendo la historia.

"Derecha". Las dos hembras continuaron siguiendo a Sasuke mientras se mantenían escondidas. Observar con curiosidad mientras el grupo daba vueltas aparentemente aleatorias, y algunas pistas, que eventualmente condujeron a un edificio antiguo, grande, abandonado, sin techo y varios troncos en posiciones precarias. El área circundante de la vida y solo se ve estropeada por la gran roca y el árbol ocasional. Cuando las dos chicas vieron esto, instantáneamente se pusieron en alerta y se escondió en el conjunto de ramas más cercano.

"¿Crees que esto es una trampa?" El verano no pudo evitar preguntar. Sakura la miró fijamente. "Sí, eso es lo que pensé". Terminó y comenzó a leer mientras sostenía su brazo y miraba hacia un lado.

"UH Huh." La haruno puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, no se puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa. "Vamos a esperar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei antes de seguir adelante". Ella sugirió. El verano abrió la boca para ponerse de acuerdo, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"No hay necesidad de esperar. Ya estamos aquí". Sakura se quedó sin aliento y Verano casi se enfrió y cayó en shock, si no fuera por la mano que cubren su boca y su brazo que rodea su cintura.

"Es fácil, verano. Somos solo nosotros". Los ojos plateados se encontraron con los azules que brillaban de la diversión. "No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico". Verano se estremeció ligeramente cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja antes de que ella saliera del abrazo de Uzumaki y le apuntara con un dedo acusador.

"¡Yo no estaba entrando en pánico! Solo, uh, pisé una tachuela". Naruto les dejo una ceja.

"Estás usando las botas". Señaló. Se fijó en el calzado y se puso mala cara haciendo que se riera.

Fue una gran táctica ".

"Estamos en un árbol". La rosa, si es posible, hizo un puchero más fuerte.

"Tan divertido como esto es", dijo Kakashi llamando a la atención de verano, "Ambos han informado a Naruto ya mí sobre la situación, aparte de lo que su clon ya nos dijo".

"Claro", asintió Sakura. "Después de que se envíen al clon, comenzamos a rastrear a Sasuke y sus asociados. Al principio, no tenemos un destino real en la mente, sino que ese pelirrojo se detuvo y le dijo algo a Sasuke mientras miraba en nuestra dirección. Continué andando y nos condujo hasta aquí ".

Kakashi hizo una mueca. "Parece que la pelirroja es una especie de sensor". El jounin señaló. "Lo que significa que ya no tenemos el elemento sorpresa".

"Yo digo que simplemente vamos allí y los sacamos de encima". Naruto golpeó sus puños juntos. "Si saben que ya estamos aquí, asegurémonos de que también se sientan".

Kakashi negó con la cabeza ante las acciones de la rubia. _'Deja que Naruto piense en las ideas más simples'._ Pensó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba su diadema. "Si bien no es el plan más sofisticado, realmente es la única opción que tenemos". La silverette estuvo de acuerdo. Sakura se volvió hacia el hombre.

"¿Quieres decir que realmente vamos a seguir con este esquema de cerebro de liebre?" Ella esperaba en shock. Verano sonrió mientras sacaba sus espadas.

"Simple y directo. Me gusta".

"¡Igualmente!"

Naruto sonrió cuando sus guanteletes se movieron. "Hagámoslo". Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Sakura, el rubio saltó del árbol y disparó unos tiros a la puerta que lo soplaba. Aterrizó frente a la entrada y luego corrió hacia ella.

"Siempre fue uno de las entradas llamativas". Verano notó antes de volverse a los demas. "Supongo que será mejor que nosotros. No podemos dejar que empiece sin nosotros". Dicho esto, ella saltó y corrió detrás de Naruto. Ella fue seguida rápidamente por Kakashi.

Sakura suspiró y palmeó su cara, "Estoy rodeada de idiotas". Ella se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dice, 'Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos'".

* * *

"Oi!" Naruto gritó. "¡Sé que estás aquí, Sasuke! ¡Sal!" La mujer rubia se agachó mientras se pasaba volando. Luego se lanzó un lado cuando una espada masiva familiar empaló el suelo donde se encontró anteriormente.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto saltó hacia su atacante y descargó un puñetazo solo para que lo atravesara cuando su adversario se encuentre en el agua. Parpadeando, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un gran puño propulsado por un chakra que rompió el suelo debajo de él mientras levantaba polvo al mismo tiempo.

Protegiéndose los ojos de las pequeñas partículas, Naruto escuchó vagamente el grado de "Estilo de Fuego: Bola de Fuego Jutsu". Parpadeando por el polvo restante, el Uzumaki ha obtenido la vista a tiempo para ver una bola de fuego masiva lanzándose hacia él. Justo antes de que se alcanzara, aparece un destello de color rojo y las llamas se dividieron en dos.

Verano sonrió a Naruto mientras sostenía sus espadas listas. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Pfft, como si". Él la saludó con la mano. "Los tenía en las cuerdas".

"Seguro que lo hiciste".

"¡Yo si!"

"Mm, hm. Te creo".

"Ahora te estás burlando de mí".

"Lo que digas".

"Ahora solo estás siendo malo".

"Por favor, deja de hablar". Una voz tranquila los interrumpió. El gigante de pelo naranja, Juugo, Se puso de pie, Sin embargo, Se ve un poco diferente que antes. Su piel se volvió oscura en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y su iris se volvió en un color amarillo pálido, mientras que su esclerótica se vuelve negra. Habló con voz entrecortada: "No me gustan tus voces. Me molestan. ¡Creo que te arreglé la garganta!" Se rió locamente.

"Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso". Dejó de reírse y dio la vista a tiempo para ver un choque de pie en su cara y enviarlo a volar. "Tan molesto como es. Prefiero que no pierda su capacidad de hablar".

"Oye, Kakashi. Te tomé un rato. ¿Dónde está Sakura?" Preguntó Naruto decidiendo ignorar la púa de Jounin.

"Estoy aquí". La niña mencionada se deslizó junto a él. "No puedo dejar que hagas esto por tu cuenta. No se sabe lo que vas a arruinar". Ella terminó causando que él agarrara su pecho con dolor falso.

"Oh, cómo está mi pobre corazón, Sakura. No sé cuánto puedo soportar". Se apoyó contra el verano. "Rápido, bésame para que el dolor desaparezca". La Rosa se rió y empujó a la rubia, pero no antes de resbalar rápidamente en la mejilla. El momento, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una voz teñida de malicia.

"Debería haber sabido que te enviarían a buscarme". El equipo 7 miró hacia las vigas y vio su objetivo de pie sobre ellos. "Aunque no te reconozco". Miró a Summer, quien se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

Naruto instantáneamente se dio cuenta del patrón de la nube en su capa. "Te uniste a los Akatsuki!" Sasuke lo miró.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia". Hablaba estoicamente. "Creo que todos ustedes están aquí para tratar de traerme de vuelta?"

"¡Por supuesto!" El rubio golpeó su puño en una palma. "Te patearé el culo y te devolveré por la fuerza".

"¿No se nos ordenó negociar primero?" Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Sí, pero las negociaciones se fueron por la ventana cuando nos atacaron". Kakashi respondió.

"¿Me vas a vencer?" El Uchiha arrastraba las palabras. "Si es algo como la última vez, entonces usted será el pateen el trasero. Además," Desaparecer de la vista y aparece en la cara de Naruto con su espada desenvainada, "No te permitiré vivir como la última vez".

Sasuke balanceó su chokuto y observó cómo se filtraba a través de la rubia como si no estuviera allí. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock antes de volverse para levantar una guardia justo cuando un vestido amarillo se estrelló contra él. Sin embargo, ese no fue el final, ya que el puño explotó y envió un chocar contra alguna maquinaria. Sasuke miró a la rubia sonriente mientras se levantaba de los escombros.

"No soy el mismo que la última vez, Sasuke". Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba ambos puños en una postura de tipo luchador. "Soy mucho más fuerte esta vez".

La mirada de Sasuke se multiplicó por diez ante las palabras de la rubia. Sintió el cambio familiar en sus ojos cuando se desangraron y aparecieron tres tomos. _"Parece que no puedo contenerme esta vez"._ El había. _'Terminaré lo que empecé hace tantos años'._

"Te terminaré, Naruto Uzumaki". Habló en voz alta. La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió salvaje.

"Tráelo".

 **Fin**


	5. Batalla en la ola¡

**Descargo de responsabilidad: todos debemos saber que no tengo RWBY o Naruto por ahora, pero lo diré de todos los modos. (Aún no han descubierto la otra parte de su nombre).**

* * *

 _ **(Ultima vez)**_

 _"¿Me vas a vencer?" El Uchiha arrastraba las palabras. "Si es algo como la última vez, entonces usted será el pateen el trasero. Además," Desaparecer de la vista y aparece en la cara de Naruto con su espada desenvainada, "No te permitiré vivir como la última vez"._

 _Sasuke balanceó su chokuto y observó cómo se filtraba a través de la rubia como si no estuviera allí. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock antes de volverse para levantar una guardia justo cuando un vestido amarillo se estrelló contra él. Sin embargo, ese no fue el final, ya que el puño explotó y envió un chocar contra alguna maquinaria. Sasuke miró a la rubia sonriente mientras se levantaba de los escombros._

 _"No soy el mismo que la última vez, Sasuke". Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba ambos puños en una postura de tipo luchador. "Soy mucho más fuerte esta vez"._

 _La mirada de Sasuke se multiplicó por diez ante las palabras de la rubia. Sintió el cambio familiar en sus ojos cuando se desangraron y aparecieron tres tomos._ "Parece que no puedo contenerme esta vez". _El había._ 'Debo terminar lo que empecé hace tantos años'.

 _"Te terminaré, Naruto Uzumaki". Habló en voz alta. La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió salvaje._

 _"Tráelo"._

* * *

 **(Actualmente)**

Naruto sonrió emocionado cuando se encontró con los ojos de su oponente. Naruto finalmente puede decir que cumplió su promesa de ser una compañera de equipo. Bueno, eso, y el que lo devuelve, es el único motivo por el que todavía no está preocupado por Sasuke. Ya no tenías tiempo para tratar de reparar un vínculo. Si él quería estar solo, entonces bien. Naruto no planeaba ser arrastrado con él.

"Vamos, bastardo". Se burló de él. "O estas demasiado asustado?"

Sasuke se burló. "Hn, como si. Juugo", llamó a su equipo. "Quiero que vayas tras el enmascarado. Karin, Suigetsu, tienes a las dos chicas. No me importa". El perdedor es mío ".

"Hoh, no sabía que sentías lo mismo por mí, Sasuke". La rubia se burló: "Me siento halagada, pero, lo siento, me han tomado".

En el fondo, Suigetsu resopló entretenido haciendo que el Uchiha lo mirara con una mirada desagradable. El espadachín simplemente se encogió de hombros, "fue gracioso". Fue todo lo que dijo.

"¡Decir ah!" Naruto se rió. "Mira, ¡incluso tu equipo cree que sí!"

"¿Vamos a empezar o qué?" Preguntó Sasuke, irritado cuando los Uzumaki continuaron riendo sin preocuparse. "Esperaba pelear no estar en una rutina de comedia".

Naruto terminó su ataque de risa y limpió una lágrima perdida de la esquina de su ojo. "Ahí es donde te equivocas, bastardo. La lucha ya comenzó".

Tan pronto como habló, Verano apareció detrás de Suigetsu mientras se balanceaba una de sus espadas en un arco ascendente. El hombre no tiene nada que ver con la emoción en el ataque.

Su expresión tranquila pronto cambiará, sin embargo, cuando el área donde fue cortado se redujo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se recuperó y solidificó su cuerpo antes de que pudiera congelarse por completo. Pronto se arrepintió de su atención en la Rosa cuando ella tuvo su otra espada y el corte en su ahora sólido cofre. Jadeando por el dolor, no pudo tirar su propia espada y bloquear el siguiente golpe.

Ahora fue el turno de verano de sorprenderse cuando la espada de Suigetsu resistió el poder de corte de Blizzard Rose. Aunque, la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para enviar al hombre desorientado a toda velocidad hacia la pared del fondo donde fue enterrado rápidamente bajo una tonelada de escombros. Antes de que el verano pudiera ver más sobre la fuerza de la espada grande, se escuchó el sonido de los pájaros cantando salvajemente.

Reconocer instantáneamente el sonido gracias a las historias de Naruto, la Rosa giró bruscamente hacia un lado, esquivando un puño cubierto de relámpagos. Ella sonrió con picardía mientras observaba el ataque.

"Sabes", anotó ella, "Ese movimiento es realmente ruidoso para una técnica de asesinato".

"¡Te lo dije!" Dijo Naruto desde detrás de Sasuke. Hoy en día, se produjo un ataque al corazón, se arregló la cercanía y el tiempo para reaccionar ante el puño cuando se impactó contra el rostro, lo que provocó que sus pies abandonaran el suelo por segunda vez hoy.

Hubo una breve sensación de ingravidez que se detuvo de inmediato cuando se agarró la pierna de Sasuke. Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con el azul cuando fue arrastrado hacia la rubia. Naruto se aferró a la pierna del hombre y giró rápidamente.

"¡Summer!" Él llamó. Su voz se torció levemente de girar, "¡Guillotina de hielo!"

Tan pronto como él había hablado, Verano ya estaba en el aire, boca abajo, con sus pies contra una de las vigas. Naruto entonces soltó a Sasuke hacia ella. Se apartó de la vida y comenzó a girar como una peonza en la Uchiha en el aire mientras que el hielo cubría sus cuchillas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la técnica entrante. _'¡Maldición! No tengo tiempo._ Pensó enojado. Los tomos de su Sharingan desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por tres elipses que giraban rápidamente.

"Susa"

"¡Ahahahaha!" Se cortó cuando Juugo apareció entre los dos con un puño transformado en la forma de un hacha e intentar detener la cima mortal. Un fuerte chirrido similar al del metal chirriante contra sí mismo sonó cuando se enfrentó entre sí con el orangette riendo locamente todo el tiempo.

El choque terminó cuando ambos ataques detonaron y la onda expansiva envió a ambos participantes a la carrera hacia atrás. Naruto se puede ver fácilmente en la Rosa, mientras que Juugo simplemente impactó contra la pared opuesta, haciendo un agujero a través de ella.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada desde su posición prona en el suelo. _'¿El infierno es con su trabajo en equipo?'_ Él se apretó. Sin embargo, no obtendré una respuesta, ni arrepentiremos.

El mundo se volvió y vio un gran dragón hecho completamente de llamas que se dirigía hacia él. Sin decir nada, Sasuke se puso de pie y se convirtió en un pedazo de los escombros antes de deslizarse en las sombras para tomar el tiempo para respirar y pensar en su próximo plan de acción.

Ya notó que Karin había terminado de desenterrar un Suigetsu y ahora estaba trabajando en una técnica de palma mística modificada. Juugo, tenía que estar bien por su alta vitalidad. _"Parece que tendré que detenerme hasta que puedan regresar"._ Pensó para sí mismo. _No puedo dejar que empiecen a hacer esos ataques del equipo otra vez. Maldición. Se calculó la mejora de Naruto a lo largo de los años. Y esa chica. . ._ Él apretó los dientes con frustración.

"Shannaro!" Sasuke rápidamente evadió el golpe, gracias al grito de advertencia, y cómo el puño de la niña se colapsó el área en la que una vez estuvo de pie.

"¡Sakura! ¡No se supone que grites durante un ataque furtivo!" Naruto se quejó causando que la pelirroja apartara la mirada tímidamente.

El Sharingan de Sasuke captó el movimiento hacia un lado y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar un arco de hielo creciente. _'La liberación de hielo de esta chica está empezando a molestar. Pensé que ese Cazador, Nin y esas personas en la Tierra de la Nieve eran los únicos con esa habilidad '._ Entonces comenzó a ser una serie de golpes de Kakashi. _'Maldita sea. No puedo tomarlos todos a la vez. Tendré que usarlo._

Sasuke, en lugar de esquivar, empujó un gancho de la izquierda del cabello plateado hacia un lado, lo que provocó que se extienda demasiado. El aprovechamiento aprovechó esta oportunidad para barrer las tartas de Kakashi de debajo de él antes de girar una vez más para alejar al hombre.

Al instante, el Sharingan de Sasuke se transformó una vez más. El chakra púrpura envolvió su forma como una criatura esquelética blindada que lo envolvía.

"Susano!" El Uchiha ha declarado con orgullo. "Una habilidad que me ha dado mi Mangekyou Sharingan. Ahora, ya no podrás tocarme".

Los otros tomaron esta información con diferentes niveles de choque. Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el guerrero espectral con asombro y horror. Verano apretó los dientes y apretó su agarre sobre Blizzard Rose. Naruto, sin embargo, solo se ven contemplativo.

"¿No es el Mangek, mar lo que mar lo que dijiste que tengas que matarme por volver al Valle?" Preguntó. Sasuke se quedó atónito, ya sea por su falta de reacción o por la pregunta, Naruto no estaba seguro.

"Si." Decidió respondedor simplemente. El Uzumaki se ha convertido en una mano a la barbilla.

"Interesante. ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!" Sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza y señaló dramáticamente el Uchiha. "¡Estás enamorado de ese chico de cabello naranja!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"¿¡Huh!?" Todos los demás gritaron cuando uno de los dos hizo que Naruto se derrumbara y se riera con el estómago ante la cómica expresión de sorpresa que todos llevaban.

"Y-tus caras!" Jadeó entre gritos de risa.

"¿Qué carajo, perdedor!?" Sasuke gritó extrañamente. "¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido y estaba completamente fuera de contexto!"

"B-Porque", las risas de Uzumaki se apagaron. "Pensé que tu reacción sería hilarante". Le dio un simulacro de pulgar hacia arriba. "Era." Todo el equipo 7 en sus caras al mismo tiempo mientras Sasuke se enfurecía.

"Realmente no debería estar tan sorprendido". Sakura dijo con cansancio. "Es como si se tirara algo como esto. Ese imbécil".

Kakashi asintió, "Eso es, después de todo, lo que le ha sido otorgado el título de cabeza de nudillo hiperactiva número uno de Konoha".

"Hm, extraño. Goodwitch le dio el mismo título en Beacon". Señalado el verano. El hombre de pelo plateado suspiró,

"Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian".

"También lo hice para confirmar algo". Naruto continuó de repente. "Puedes salir ahora, aliento de pescado". Los otros parecían confundidos hasta que una risa fuerte resonó en todo el edificio.

"Muy bien, mocoso". Fuera de las sombras alrededor de la entrada trasera, un hombre grande salió. Tenía una apariencia distintiva de tiburón, completa con pequeños ojos rojos y blancos, marcas faciales como agallas debajo de los ojos y afilados dientes triangulares, como la mayoría de los otros miembros de la Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Su cabello azul tiene el estilo de una aleta de tiburón y un diadema de Mist rayada adorna su frente. Sin embargo, lo que más se destacó sobre el hombre fue su capa negra con un patrón de nube y una gran espada envuelta en un vendaje atada a su espalda. Este hombre era Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Me pregunto cómo me notaste aunque". El gran hombre tiene curiosidad.

"Suerte sobre todo". Naruto admitió descaradamente. "Cuando Kakashi-sensei usó ese jutsu de fuego, estemos mirando hacia ti cuando la luz del jutsu se reflejó en tu diadema. Esa broma tiene un solo minuto que se agotó. Vi el movimiento que hiciste cuando intente sofoca tu risa". Kisame, al igual que los otros combatientes, se quedó boquiabierto ante la explicación de la rubia antes de que el espadachín soltara una carcajada.

"Oh, hombre". Dijo, todavía riéndose. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me reí así". Suspiró con pesar. "Es una lástima que tengas que capturarte para poder desgarrar ese Bijuu en tu estómago".

Naruto sonrió, "¿Quién puede decir que todavía lo tengo?" Kisame resopló,

"Sí, cierto, chico. No me importa lo duro que los mares. Eres un bijuu que se te quita, ya terminaste. Excepto ese tipo Gaara, todavía no tengo idea de cómo diablos es ese hombre. Caminando entre los vivos".

"Lo que digas". La rubia se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Entonces, ¿vamos a pelear o qué?"

El hombre de pelo azul sonrió, "¿Lucha?" Se rió entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente. "No, niño. Esto va a ser una masacre. Después de todo", su mano se movió a velocidades casi imposibles de rastrear mientras tejíamos señales con las manos. "Estoy en mi casa". Luego gritó su técnica, "Estilo de agua: ¡Explosión de ola de choque de agua!"

El área alrededor de ellos explotó e inundó con agua que salió de la boca del colorete rojo. Eventualmente, la fábrica ya no pudo contener el líquido y se rompió, enviando madera y otros escombros volando a todas partes.

Una vez que todo se asentó, observó el mini lago que se había formado. Había visto el agua que el ninja se veía obligada a caminar mientras que el verano congeló el agua debajo de ella para mantenerse en un flote.

"Bueno", Naruto hizo una mueca. "Esto es malo".

* * *

"Me pregunto cómo van". Sentidos en la oficina de la torre Hokage en Konoha había tres personas, más un niño. La mujer rubia del grupo era la que había hablado.

"Estoy seguro de que están bien, Tsunade". Jiraiya la despidió mientras continuaba mimando al niño en su regazo. "Todos son fuertes por derecho propio y con todos ellos juntos, juntos, estoy seguro que no hay mucho que pueda detenerlos".

"No creo que fueran sus habilidades las que preocupaban a Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya". Dijo Shizune. Tsunade asintió a las palabras de sus aprendices.

"Eso es correcto. No me importa cuantas fuertes sean Naruto y los demás. Hay personas peligrosas en la misma dirección".

"No, se considerará bien. Además," The Toad Sage se encogió de hombros, "Si las cosas empeoran, Naruto y Summer tienen unos cuantos ases en la manga". Jiraiya se volvió para mirar a la rubia implorando Hokage. "Y no tienes algunas cosas que hacer también".

Tsunade gimió y se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio. "No me lo recuerdas. Prefiero hacer más papel que tener una reunión con esos viejos pedos en el consejo". El hombre de pelo blanco se rió entre dientes.

"Entiendo, pero es algo que debes hacer si quieres ayudar a Naruto en el futuro". El consoldó. "Pínsalo de esta manera. Si haces esto, Naruto será un paso más cerca de convertirse en Hokage y estarás en un paso más cerca de alejarte del papeleo y las reuniones".

La princesa de las babosas suspiró: "Lo sé. Lo haré, pero no lo disfrutaré. Shizune, ¿puedes ir a buscar a los ' _estimados'_ ancianos?" Ella esperaba mientras enfatizaba en 'estimado'.

"De inmediato, milady". La chica de cabello oscuro salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos de Sannin.

"Entonces, ¿qué les vas a decir?" Jiraiya llegó después de un momento, mientras que entregaba a Yang su zorro de peluche.

"Solo lo básico. No necesito saber más que eso". Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

"Naruto se alegrará de sable que finalmente puede vivir sin el odio constante se dirija hacia él".

"¿Pensé que ya había terminado con eso?"

"Lo está", dijo Jiraiya, "pero no te sientes cómodo dejando una familia en un ambiente tan hostil. Por eso acepté ayudarla a cuidarla". Dijo refiriéndose a Yang.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido". Tsunade asintió. "Sabes que esto no va a deshacerse de toda la animación que se siente en los aldeanos, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto". Dijo: "Pero será un gran comienzo, y con todas las cosas que hizo antes de irme conmigo, ya está en el lado bueno del distrito de marketing".

"Bueno, con todos los contratos comerciales que trajo de Wave, la tierra del té, el país del arroz y muchos otros, realmente no debería ser tan sorprendente". Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero qué hay de Iwa, o incluso de Kumo. Podríamos organizar secuestros e intentos de asesinato para llegar a él. Después de todo, el padre de Naruto no es muy querido entre ellos. Guerra Shinobi ". La rubia comentó.

"Lo sé". Jiraiya suspiró, "Pero esto es algo que dijo que quiere que suceda. Todo lo que podemos hacer es apoyarle lo mejor que podamos". Tsunade fue a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y Shizune con las personas mayores que seguimos.

Uno de ellos, un hombre, tenía canas, barba, lentes y un ceño aparentemente permanente adornando su rostro. Llevaba prendas similares a las de Hiruzen cuando actuaba en su calidad de Tercer Hokage. La otra anciana, una hembra, tenía un cabello gris similar al que se reconoció en un moño gemelo cerrado por un broche tradicional japonés con perlas decorativas y borlas que cuelgan de las puntas. Llevaba un simple kimono largo, cerrado por un obi, una chaqueta, una banda y los ojos entrecerrados hasta el punto en que ya no se veían abiertos. Estos dos son Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.

"¿Por qué nos han llamado aquí, Princesa Slug?" Homura con voz marchita. "Si es para lidiar con otra de tus deudas, entonces me voy". Tsunade lo despidió.

"Si si lo que sea". Ella dijo desde ya que el anciano guisara. "No te pedí que vinieras por eso. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre la herencia de uno de nuestros shinobi".

"¿Quién podría ser esta persona?" Preguntó Koharu. "No sabía que teníamos más ninjas con relevancia para el clan".

"Sí, bueno, este estaba bien escondido. Proviene de un clan muy importante que ahora está al borde de la extinción debido a su desaparición durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi". Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa oculta mientras que los dos ancianos se pusieron más atentos.

"¡Sigue con eso, lo harás!" El hombre de cabello gris se quebró cuando el Slug Sannin dejó que el silencio se extendiera.

"Bueno, como estoy seguro de que sabes. Durante la guerra, el Uzumaki fue aniquilado por los esfuerzos combinados de Iwa y Kumo". Dijo Tsunade y los ancianos asintieron. "A lo largo de los años, Uzumaki y Senju mantuvieron vínculos estrechos con miembros que a veces se casaban entre clanes, como nuestro primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki. Después de la final del Período de los Estados en Guerra, el Senju optó por Simbolizar la amistad de su clan agregando el emblema de Uzumaki para nuestras chaquetas antibalas. Los Uzumaki se mantendrán como aliados durante muchos años, proporcionándonos técnicas de sellado, y muchas otras cosas, cuando sea necesario. Envíenos uno de nuestros mejores Jounin., Kushina Uzumaki,

"Ya lo sabemos. ¿Por qué nos da esta información?" Koharu exigió mientras se enojaba con el tema. Ella conocía al famoso habanero de sangre caliente roja, pero no pudo ver la importancia del tema ya que ella ya estaba muerta.

"Porque", continuó Tsunade con calma. "En su tiempo aquí, Kushina Uzumaki fue finalmente rescatada de un intento de secuestro de Minato Namikaze y luego se encuentra en una relación íntima con la Jounin que ha estado en un embarazo. Ataque de Kyuubi. Minato, que no tenía otra opción, decidió a la mejor manera dentro de su propio hijo ". La rubia sonrió a los ancianos con caras atónitas. "Eso es correcto. Uno de los miembros finales conocidos del clan Uzumaki y el hijo de nuestro difunto Hokage no es otro que, Naruto Uzumaki".

El aturdido silencio se encontró con su declaración cuando los dos miembros del consejo de Konoha cayeron en un estado de asombro con la boca abierta. Ese momento se arruinó, sin embargo, cuando un objeto naranja esponjosa los golpeó a ambos. Los dos se giraron como uno solo y vieron un Yang, que estaba riendo alegremente y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

"¡Golpeé al viejo pewson!"

Jiraiya, todavía aferrándose a la pequeña niña, se rió tímidamente. "Parece que a ella le van a gustar los ajustes formales tanto como a su padre".

"A-¿Y quién es su padre?" Preguntó Homura.

"Por qué Naruto Uzumaki por supuesto". Jiraiya respondió alegremente. Eso fue demasiado para la mujer mayor, así como luego se desmayó en shock, lo que obligó a otro hombre a alcanzarla y atraparla. El hombre le echó un último vistazo a todos antes de dejar la habitación mientras arrastraba a Koharu detrás de él.

"Creo que los abrumaste un poco, Jiraiya-sama". Shizune dijo mientras se apreciaban de manera divertida. Dio otra risa tímida.

"Solo un poco".

Los tres se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras Yang, que finalmente se había cansado, dormía en paz. Nunca se ha dado cuenta del pájaro pequeño hecho de papel sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

 _Mientras tanto. . ._

Sentada afuera en la parte superior de los monumentos de Hokage, una mujer con el pelo corto y el liso azul con una gran flor de papel azul claro en ella. Sus ojos eran ámbar con sombra de ojos lavanda y tenía una perforación de labret. Sin embargo, lo más distintivo de esta misteriosa mujer era la capa negra con nubes rojas que simbolizan su lealtad con los Akatsuki.

Sus ojos miran impasibles un pequeño pájaro hecho de papel, y que transmiten el último fragmento de información. "... Los miembros finales conocidos del clan Uzumaki y el hijo de nuestro difunto Hokage no son otros, Naruto Uzumaki". Decía.

"Hm", la mujer suspiró pensativamente, "Esto podría ser útil. Si tuviéramos que capturar al niño después de divulgar esta información a otras aldeas, podríamos llevarlo a un lugar donde Iwa fuera responsable". Ella tuvo en voz alta. "Debo informarle esto a Lord Pain". Su cuerpo se convierte lentamente en el papel y se alejó flotando en el viento.

Cuando esto ocurra, un cuervo de tamaño promedio se sentará en la oscuridad de la rama de un árbol con sus ojos rojos brillando ligeramente. A continuación, graznó y aleteó dejando nada más que una sola pluma negra en su lugar.

* * *

"Oum, eso duele!" Verano exclamado cuando fue enviado por otro tiburón de agua. Desde que Kisame había entrado en la batalla, el Equipo había tenido grandes problemas para enfrentar tanto al Susanoo de Sasuke como al enjambre de peces carnívoros de Kisame. Se hizo peor cuando Juugo y el tema se curaron volvimos a entrar en la batalla también. La línea de pensamiento de la rosa se detuvo cuando su cuerpo en el aire impactó contra algo caliente.

"¿Estás bien, verano?" La voz preocupada de naruto perforó sus zumbidos. Ella gruñó levemente mientras salía de sus brazos.

"Si estoy bien". Ella trató de tranquilizarlo. Aunque no ha funcionado como su cara nunca ha perdido su mirada ansiosa. "En serio, estoy bien". Ella dijo de nuevo. "Pero esto se está volviendo ridículo. Ninguno de mis ataques en el hielo está funcionando en él. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y los resultados en los líquidos".

"Lo sé". Naruto hizo una mueca. "Su espada también me está dando una mala vibra". Miró el arma envuelta en vendada. "Juro que lo escuché gruñirme una vez".

"Heh, no es broma". Verano como Sasuke lanzó un muro de fuego a través del Susano que Kakashi evadió rápidamente. "Estas técnicas son simplemente injustas". Ella se quejo

"Todavía me vendría _que_ , ¿sabes?" La rosa negó negativamente con la cabeza.

"No. Todavía no sabemos los efectos completos que tiene sobre ti". Ella dijo. "Recuerda lo que pasó con Kakashi".

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, "Sí, pero lo había activado cuando estaba en el camino y me dejó que tomara el control, lo que fue increíblemente estúpido de mi parte. Ya tengo que amplificar cualquier emoción que sentí justo antes de usarla. No tengo ninguna Sentimientos negativos en este momento, así que estaré perfectamente bien ".

"Pero-"

"¡Verano!" Ella se redujo ante la voz en el alto de Naruto en su oído, pero se calmó una vez que vio su rostro sonriente. "Estaré bien. Además, es un regalo de esa perra de pelo blanco, al menos debería aprovecharla al máximo".

Ella dudó por un momento más antes de suspirar en derrota. "Bien. Solo ten cuidado. No quiero tener que detenerte de nuevo". Naruto se inclinó y capturó brevemente los labios de verano.

"No hay problema". Se apartó sonriendo mientras la rosa se sonrojaba ligeramente. "Ahora, veamos si puedo romper esa armadura 'impenetrable'".

Apareció la marca violeta, casi negra, con el mismo aspecto que antes. Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje cuando su ojo izquierdo resultó para coincidir con el color de la marca. Sus piernas se tensaron cuando se agachó y se inclinó hacia delante. Luego, en un instante, lanzó una gran ola de agua que se alzaba sobre los demás y casi empapaba un verano, quien había sido lanzado al gran escudo de hielo.

La forma de Naruto dejó una profunda historia en el mini lago cuando se voló a través de la superficie hacia Sasuke. Echó el brazo hacia atrás mientras que la energía oscura se condensó en las púas de sus guanteletes. Una vez que llegó a su destino, dejó su puño volara hacia el guerrero espectral. El sonido resultante fue similar al de un cañón disparando y el agua debajo de las dos partes. El ninja que la rodeaba, y Huntress, fueron casi arrastrados por la fuerza del golpe y tuvieron lugar para evitar que lo hicieran.

Sasuke, quien había recibido todo el golpe del golpe, sus ojos se abrían en shock cuando Susanoo se inclinó hacia adentro desde el puño. En pánico, bajó el brazo de su escudo en un intento de golpear a la rubia. Naruto, al ver el escudo entrante, apuntó su brazo libre hacia un lado y disparó, dejando atrás el camino de empujar fuera del camino.

Haber evitado exitosamente el ataque, el Uzumaki se produjo una caída del nuevo suelo y pronto como sus pies tocar la superficie fangosa, se disparó de nuevo a una profunda muesca de tres pies. En el texto de su salto, Naruto comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras disparaban sus guanteletes para aumentar su velocidad de caída. Esto causó que el rubio tuviera una apariencia similar a la de un meteorito que girara violentamente cuando bajó hacia el Uchiha y lanzó una patada devastadora a la cabeza del violeta Susanoo.

Instantáneamente, después de que el pie de Naruto lo tocó, el sonido del cañón regresó cuando una onda de choque visible explotó desde el punto de contacto y Sasuke envió una estrellada contra la tierra expuesta, justo a tiempo para que el agua volviera a Su posición original y enterrara el Uchiha.

Naruto aterrizó de nuevo en el agua y dejó escapar un lento suspiro. _"Puede que no haya sido suficiente para derrotarlo, pero debería ralentizarlo"._ Pensó para sí mismo. El agua debajo de él comenzó a elevarse hacia arriba, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que una flecha morada volara por encima de él y hacia el cielo, donde finalmente se detonó soplando algunas nubes.

 _'No importa'._ Dio un golpe mortal cuando varias flechas más siguieron a la primera, haciéndole bailar extrañamente para evitar ser golpeado por los proyectiles mortales. De repente, cometió un error al ponerse de pie y comenzó a caer hacia atrás justo cuando otra flecha brotaba del agua. ' _Ah, mierda'._ El eje similar a un cohete hizo un contacto con su espalda y fue enviado en una explosión masiva.

Verano, que había estado observando la breve pero poderosa batalla, sabía que Naruto había estado bien y había pasado que era hora de parar. Se disparó desde su posición en el agua y comenzó un patinar a través de la superficie en un camino de hielo que constantemente estaba formando a sus pies.

Kisame vio el movimiento de la Rosa y obtuvo su espada en respuesta. El choque resultante arrojó el agua circundante y envió ráfagas de vientos volando desde el contacto.

"Keh, eres rápido, ¿eh?" Él sonrió y lanzó su espada haciendo que las cuchillas de verano se deslizaran hacia un lado. "Pero te falta el poder para terminar los golpes". La Cazadora de ojos plateados gruñó en respuesta cuando ella se giró hacia un lado y le envió un arco de hielo al hombre. Kisame respondió deslizando su mano y rompiéndola como un cristal.

"Ese lanzamiento de hielo de tu también es interesante". Dijo mientras volvíamos a enfundar su espada y tejía unas pocas señales de mano. "No parece requerir sellos o chakras que Samehada pueda devorar". Media docena de tiburones pequeños fueron enviados a una terminal de una a una velocidad. Ella se tambaleó de lado a lado dejando que las criaturas del agua volaran junto a ella y se abalanzaron sobre él de nuevo. Ella se involucró en una serie de furiosos columpios que el hombre simplemente evadió o batió a un lado haciendo que la Rosa se frustrara cada vez más.

"También tienes una buena técnica", dijo Kisame a regañadientes, "Pero se siente un poco descuidado". Luego dejó de esquivar, sacó a Samehada y se dirigió hacia su sección media. El verano saltó sobre la hoja y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro con la fuerza que obliga a ir patinando hacia atrás.

"Sí, mi estilo aún es un poco áspero", admitió Summer fácilmente, "pero eso es porque no estoy usando el mío". El hombre de la piel azul se puede usar mientras se limpia la cantidad de sangre en sus labios.

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó retóricamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo peleas, eh? ¿Incluso usas una espada?"

"No en realidad no". Eso lanzó un Kisame por un bucle mientras que la chica se reía tímidamente. "Este es realmente un diseño que obtendré antes de venir aquí, así que no tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, pero estoy mejor mejorando". Ella terminó alegremente.

"Entonces, ¿con qué usualmente peleas?" No puedo evitar preguntar con curiosidad. Verano sonrió mientras canalizaba el aura en sus manos. Los sellos inscritos en el pomo de sus espadas brillaron intensamente y ella golpeó los fondos de las empuñaduras. Sonó el sonido de varios cambios de marchas y varios mecanismos de bloqueo que encajaban. Luego, con un súbito movimiento borroso, las dos espadas se separaron en un largo eje metálico que las mantenías juntas.

La Rosa giró hábilmente la larga lanza de dos cabezas alrededor del dorso de su mano antes de que se acomodara en una nueva postura. Su pie izquierdo se deslizó hacia adelante mientras que doblaba su pierna trasera se movió hacia el extremo delantero del eje y la otra permanencia en el otro extremo.

" _Esta_ es mi arma de elección". Verano declarado. Kisame, quien había sido aturdida por la transformación inicial, sonrió a la niña con la emoción.

"Esto será divertido".

"Esto no es tan divertido!" Sakura gritó mientras esquivaba otro corte de la espada de gran tamaño. Su atuendo estaba lleno de varios rasgones y lágrimas de varias llamadas cercanas y moretones decoraban su piel expuesta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Suigetsu preguntó sonriendo, "¡Lo estoy pasando muy bien!" Agitó la enorme hoja en un arco por encima de la cabeza, lo que obligó a la roseta a saltar hacia un lado para que no se cortara por la mitad. Sin embargo, no hay nada como ella ha cumplido esta acción.

Lanzándose al aire, Sakura aterrizó pulcramente y se deslizó unos pies antes de lanzarse inmediatamente hacia atrás cuando el espadachín de pelo blanco apareció frente a ella con un corte lateral. Suigetsu, que nunca había fallado, invirtió su agarre en el asa y lo llevó a otro columpio. Sin embargo, debido a sus acciones apresuradas, Sakura no tenía forma de evadir el siguiente golpe y solo podía mirar mientras la espada se acercaba. De repente, la espada fue interceptada por un chakra mejorado kunai.

"Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo". Kakashi dijo casualmente con una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "Noté que seguían curándose, así que tuve que ocuparme de eso antes de interferir". Sakura miró hacia el lado donde una pelirroja inconsciente yacía sobre una roca.

"Gracias por la salvación, sensei". Ella dijo mientras saltaba de nuevo a sus pies. "No hubiera podido esquivar ese último movimiento si no hubiéramos estado aquí".

"No hay problema". La silverette rozó las gracias. Se volvió hacia la cara tensa de Suigetsu. "Ahora, creo que sería justo si tuviera que igualar un poco los números, ¿eh?" Liberó la presión que mantuvo sobre el kunai y que el espadachín cayera hacia delante antes de lanzar una fuerte patada a un lado, derribando a un atacante de Juugo. Girando sobre una moneda de diez centavos, Kakashi luego dejó caer un talón sobre la espalda de Suigetsu empujándolo bajo el agua con un gran chapoteo.

Un error.

Inmediatamente después de entrar en el agua, el hombre de ojos púrpuras giró y lanzó varias balas de agua de gran tamaño de sus dedos. El ojo compartido de Kakashi detectó las llamadas llamadas del teléfono y se movió en consecuencia para evitar las armas mortales. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de esquivar el arrepentimiento de agua que se encuentra debajo de sus pies y fue enviado al aire donde Juugo estaba esperando. El viaje se recuperó rápidamente y se apartó una gran mano de hacha transformada. Sus manos se dispararon y agarraron el brazo del hombre, ahora demasiado extendido, antes de arrojarlo hacia Sakura, que estaba esperando con el brazo hacia atrás.

Una vez que Juugo la anunció, la rosita se soltó con una derecha poderosa que impactó contra la cara del hombre con un sonido similar al de un disparo y Juugo fue enviado sobre el agua como una roca con su cara parcialmente hundida. Su cuerpo sí lo hizo. no parar hasta que chocó con un árbol que se derrumbó sobre él al contacto.

Suigetsu se congeló ante la arrepentimiento de la pérdida de su compañero de equipo y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente ante la monstruosa fuerza de la niña. Mientras miraba a la rosa, echaba de menos a Kakashi corriendo a través de una cadena de sellos hasta que el Jounin gritó:

"¡Bajate del agua, Sakura!" Sin cuestionar su orden, la chica se encuentra en la cima del árbol, más de cerca, y también cómo se le explicará, en su lugar, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la sección media del espadachín.

"Estilo de rayo: chispa de aguja eléctrica!" La plata se declaró con sus manos en el sello final frente a él.

Suigetsu no pudo hacer nada cuando la electricidad saltó del cuerpo de Kakashi al suyo y lo sorprendió inconsciente. El tiempo se mantiene por un momento más antes de que se relaja cuando esto no es un clon.

"Nuestra parte está hecha". Se volvió hacia Sakura. "Vamos a atar a estos chicos y vamos a ayudar a Naruto y Summer". Ella asintió y sacó un poco de alambre ninja. Pronto, después de reunir los cuerpos inconscientes, terminará las manos y los pies y se envolverá con el alambre alrededor de ellos para sostenerlos de espaldas. Luego se colocó sobre una roca plana para que no se cayeran accidentalmente al agua y se ahogaran.

"Ahora que eso está hecho, vamos a buscar a los demás". Kakashi dijo palmeando sus manos para desempolvarlas.

"No creo que eso sea demasiado difícil". El tono plano de Sakura llamó la atención de Jounin. Eché un vistazo y vio a la rosacita mirando algo en el cielo. Él siguió la dirección que ella estaba mirando y sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos. Sobre ellos, unos seis metros de distancia, había varias explosiones parecidas un fuegos artificiales que se disparaban en el cielo.

"Sí, son ellos". Kakashi suspiró, "Vamos a comprobarlo". Corrigiendo en la dirección de la lucha sin darse cuenta de los cuerpos de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo fueron absorbidos por una distorsión extraña y desapareció por completo sin dejar de rastro.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la escena, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto envuelto en una explosión después de ser atrapado por una de las flechas.

"¡Naruto!" Sakura gritó, preocupada. Era un punto de avanzar para ayudar, pero fue detenido por el brazo extendido de Kakashi. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesitamos ir y ayudar a h-"

"Él está bien". El jounin la interrumpió. Sus ojos miraron fijamente los efectos persistentes de la explosión mientras se desvanecían lentamente para revelar la batalla desgarrada de Naruto. Su chaleco fue arreglado por completo mostrando su torso bien recortado y le faltaba la mitad de la pierna del pantalón derecho. Sin embargo, no hay una sola vez visible en su cuerpo.

"H-cómo?" Sakura miró con los ojos abiertos a los respectivos armados Uzumaki. Entonces ella notó algo más. "Esa marca ..."

"Sí", continuó Kakashi cuando se calló. "Sin embargo, parece que no hay más control esta vez. Esperaremos y observemos desde aquí. Cuando veamos una oportunidad, lo atacaremos". pero por ahora quédate quieto ". El ordenó

"Derecha". Ella asintió antes de mirar de nuevo a la batalla en cuestión.

* * *

Naruto sonrió ante la aturdida expresión que Sasuke usó cuando salió de la explosión ileso. Él agradeció internamente a Kami por el gran aumento en la durabilidad que recibió al usar su marca de demonio, incluso si fue un regalo que recibió de mala gana. Se desesperó un poco por la pérdida de su chaleco y sus pantalones arruinados, pero se grabó un sí mismo que Verano tenía un pergamino con un traje extra en el caso de que algo así sucediera. . . Que era mucho ahora que lo pensaba.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, bastardo?" Naruto se burló. Sasuke apretó los dientes y miró a la rubia.

' _¿Qué es ese poder?'_ Pensó enojado. _'¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte el perdedor?'_ El Uchiha comenzó a formar otra flecha, pero también se detuvo cuando sus ojos se pusieron a palpitar dolorosamente. _'¡Maldición! Todavía no me he acostumbrado a la desventaja de usar estos ojos._

"¡Yo, Sasuke! Parece que te estás quedando sin vapor. ¿Seguro que no quieres rendir solo?" Preguntó Naruto. Se ha dado cuenta cuando el ojo de Uchiha comenzó a sangrar y ofrecer una pequeña cantidad de misericordia. Después de todo, incluso si no lo considera un amigo, todavía tiene órdenes de menos intento de vuelta con la vida.

"¡No es una oportunidad, perdedor!" Sasuke prácticamente gruñó. "¡No aceptaré tu pena y te venceré!"

"Sí, sí". El rubio desestimó la ira de su oponente, "Lo que digas. Solo volveré a darte una paliza, supongo".

El hombre del pelo oscuro gruñó y obligó a su Susanao a formar otra flecha. Naruto, tomando nota de esto, se colocó en una postura más sólida. Puso sus pies en el agua y lo reforzó con chakra mientras levantaba sus brazos en un estilo de pelea con un brazo hacia atrás.

Sasuke no prestó atención a este cambio y continuó cargando la flecha. "¡Desaparecer!" Gritó mientras soltaba el proyecto. La flecha se dirige hacia el Uzumaki y desapareció de los ojos de los observados.

Naruto vio que esto transpiraba sin un solo cambio en la emoción a pesar del peligro. Luego, a una velocidad más rápida que el propio proyecto, su brazo saltó hacia adelante e hizo contacto con la flecha del chakra.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que fuera interrumpido violentamente por el sonido de una mina detonando. La fuerza de la flecha sopló el agua detrás de la rubia y envió vientos huracanados alrededor del campo de batalla.

Luego, en un solo instante, el proyecto hizo un ruido de craqueo antes de romper por completo. La fuerza mejorada de Naruto había superado completamente el ataque de Uchiha y, en realidad, también lo anuló.

Era seguro decir que todos los demás, sin el verano, aturdidos por el poder que Naruto tenía a su disposición, ni más que el mismo Sasuke. _'¿Cómo?'_ Se produjo un sí mismo cuando el miedo comenzó a arrastrarse en su corazón. _'¿¡Cómo está haciendo esto!?_

"¿Qué demonios eres !?" Preguntó con una voz mezclada en partes iguales de ira e histeria.

Naruto sonrió mientras relajaba su postura y flexionaba su muñeca. "Puedo ser muchas cosas". Dijo a la inversa. "Podría ser tu amigo, enemigo, aliado o lo que el mar. Sin embargo," su tono se volvió mortal. "Si dañas a alguien en la hoja Oculta, seré tu verdugo y no dudaré en terminar tu patética vida".

Sus palabras los sorprendieron a todos, pero fue Sasuke quien dio un paso atrás en shock. Este no era el momento que había dejado atrás todos esos años. El perdedor no tuvo el corazón para amenazar con matar a alguien, y mucho menos llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, no hay faroleando.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás antes de mentalmente golpearse a sí mismo. _¡Agárrate! ¡Está intentando meterse en la cabeza!_ Apretó la mandíbula. _'Tengo que usarlo. ¡Podría ser mi única oportunidad de vencerlo!_

"Amatara ..." De repente, el mundo se oscureció cuando un dolor agudo palpitaba en su nuca. "Q-que?" Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

"¡Oye! ¿Quién demonios eres?" Naruto gritó a la figura enmascarada que había golpeado a los Uchiha.

Vestido con la capa habitual que llevaba todo Akatsuki, el hombre recién llegado tenía una máscara naranja en forma de espiral con un solo orificio en el lado derecho.

"Mi nombre no es importante en este momento". El hombre habló suavemente. "Sin embargo, me llevaré esto conmigo". Señaló el cuerpo inconsciente que sostenía sobre su hombro. "Me temo que todavía tengo uso para él en este momento. Ven, Kisame".

El espadachín aparece al lado del hombre misterioso que se ve un poco peor por el desgaste.

"¿Qué quieres, Tobi?" Dijo irritabilidad. "Yo estaba divirtiendo con esa chica encapuchada blanca".

"Líder-sama le pidió un Tobi que le dijera un Kisame-senpai que se diera prisa. ¡Tobi sigue las órdenes porque Tobi es un buen chico!" El ahora llamado Tobi dijo infantilmente.

Naruto parpadeó una vez, luego dos veces, luego tres veces mientras intentaba entender el arrepentimiento cambio que acababa de ocurrir. "Eh?"

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó Kisame un poco irritado.

"Hai!"

"Entonces supongamos que no tengo otra opción. Vamos, Tobi". Dijo con mal humor.

"Hai, Kisame-senpai!" Ambos se giraron para ir, pero fueron detenidos por la aparición de Kakashi, Sakura y Summer frente a ellos.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Gritó con Naruto haciéndolos dar la vuelta. "¡¿A Crees que están yendo?! ¡Nuestra misión es capturar a Sasuke, y un bastardo con cara de pez y un tipo bipolar con problemas mentales no nos detendrán!" Terminó con un dramático dedo apuntando al dúo.

"Senpai, ¿qué significa bipolar?" La etapa de Tobi susurró.

"Significa que eres un idiota". El espadachín respondió sin rodeos.

"Oh, ok!" Dijo alegremente, aparentemente ajeno a los crecientes gotas de sudor que los demás lucían.

"Oi!" Naruto gritó molesto. "¡Deja de ignorarme!"

"¡Ignoremos al ruidoso chico rubio!"

"¡Oye!"

Las gotas de sudor crecieron a proporciones titánicas. "Ri ~ ght". Kisame arrasó con un ojo rodando. "Solo vamos ya."

"No lo creo." Kakashi apareció al lado del hombre enmascarado con una mano cargada de electricidad lista. "¡Espada luminosa!"

Los otros observaron cómo el jutsu mortal se ponía en contacto con el hombre enmascarado solo para que se deforma a través de él.

"¡Woah! ¡Eso fue demasiado demasiado cerca!" Tobi se rió, aparentemente ignorante de las miradas dirigidas hacia él. "Whelp, es hora de que Tobi se vaya adiós". Su cuerpo, junto con el de Sasuke, comenzó a distorsionarse extrañamente antes de desaparecer por completo. Kisame rápidamente siguió su ejemplo con un parpadeo corporal de la variación del agua.

Naruto intentó seguirlos solo para caer de rodillas. Jadeó ásperamente y agarró su cabeza que golpeaba ahora.

Este fue uno de los inconvenientes de su capacidad. El tiempo se ha agotado y el dolor de cabeza mortal.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Una voz preocupada rompió su turbia cabeza. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos plateados.

Verano había transformado a Blizzard Rose de nuevo en su modo de espada doble y solo lucía un poco peor para usar. Su distintivo manto blanco tenía múltiples lágrimas y pequeños. Su ropa también se aferraba a su cuerpo debido al agua.

"Si estoy bien". Naruto jadeó. "Solo ... dama ... un minuto".

"Toma todo el tiempo que necesites". La rosa dijo tranquilizadora. Sus ojos captaron el estado de su cuerpo. La marca ya se había desvanecido y su ojo había vuelto a la normalidad. Su ropa, menos sus sandalias, guanteletes y parte de sus pantalones, se han ido ido. El verano se volvió un poco rojo y su corazón se aceleró para observar los músculos que se tensaron y relajaron con cada respiración que tomaba la rubia. A pesar de lo que había visto sin camisa, así como sin pantalón, porque todavía estaba en el mismo equipo y estábamos juntos durante tanto tiempo, todavía se siente un poco avergonzada al verlo.

"Oye, ¿ustedes dos están bien?" Preguntó Kakashi haciendo que verano saltara un poco. Se giró y vio que Jounin se acercaba junto con Sakura.

"Estamos bien". La niña de ojos plateados habló por los dos. "Está un poco cansado. Se recupará en un minuto".

"Eso es bueno. Volveremos al pueblo cuando se recupere". Él dijo.

"¿Qué hay de la misión?" Preguntó Sakura.

"¿Qué hay de eso? Es posible que hayamos derrotado a nuestros oponentes, pero aún así hemos logrado escapar". Kakashi suspiró. "No puedo sentirlo en ninguna parte, por lo que significa una cosa de dos cosas. Una; tienen un medio para ocultar su presencia o dos; tienen una técnica que les permite teletransportarse. De cualquier manera, esto significa una cosa".

"La misión fue un fracaso".

 **Fin**


	6. Regreso y viejos enemigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el dueño de Naruto o RWBY. Cada uno pertenece a sus propios dueños de Kishimoto Misashi y Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde la batalla con Sasuke y su grupo junto con el miembro de Akatsuki, Kisame. El equipo 7 había pasado su tiempo en Nami no Kuni ayudando a limpiar las grandes cantidades de agua que dejó el hombre con aspecto de tiburón. Los estados de la onda no tenían nada de molestos los de la red de la pelea, sino también la de tono de voz cuando uno de ellos reconoció a Naruto como el Héroe de Wave. Se han vuelto mucho más amigables y serviciales después. Sin embargo, Sakura y Kakashi se quejaron un poco por no ser reconocidas.

"¿Qué haces?" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? con dos tazas de café acunadas. en ambas manos. Originalmente, se ofreció el momento de pagar, pero también se negó a decir que no era necesario.

"Un diario". Aceptó la bebida caliente ofreció y dejó su diario a un lado. Luego se hizo un sitio en su cama, algo que la Rosa había ocupado. Ella se envió y se recostó para apoyar su cabeza cómodamente en su pecho. "Es algo que Ozpin sugirió que hiciera".

El verano tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Suena como algo que diría. Entonces, ¿qué estás escribiendo en eso?"

"Nuestro tiempo en Beacon". Naruto se encogió de hombros ante su mirada interrogante. "Pensé que si se dejara algo para las generaciones futuras", entonces podría ser algo que sea real ".

Verano hizo una mueca y asintió. "Eso tiene sentido, supongo. ¿Vas a escribir sobre todas tus experiencias en eso?" Ella buscó un poco vacilante.

Naruto suspiró suavemente, "Sí, todos ellos. Planeo mostrarle esto a Yang cuando ella también crezca, así como tengo que estar completo en todo. Los buenos tiempos, los tiempos aburridos, e incluso los trágicos. No lo hago". No quiero que piense que la vida de un Cazador o un ninja es tan glorificada como todo el mundo parece esperar ". Verano asintió lentamente.

"Esto es principalmente para Yang, ¿no?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"... Sí lo es". Sus ojos azules se suavizan, "Sé que no podré protegerla para siempre, pero quiero asegurarme de tener la mejor vida que pueda tener. O al menos una mejor que la mía".

Verano se envió a su lado, ahora vacío, con la taza de café y se giró para montarse sobre él. Naruto la miró confundido hasta que puso sus manos sobre los hombros y miró directamente a los ojos.

"No hay manera de que eso suceda. Tiene un padre que también quiere que algo así suceda". Ella sonrió bellamente cuando sus ojos se humedecían un poco. "Y estaré aquí para ayudarte en cada paso del camino". Ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Una medida que se profundiza en el beso, deslizando su lengua en su boca donde se combina con la suya, Naruto rápidamente registra cuán grande es la mujer de verano.

Cada vez que Raven se había ido, se había deprimido bastante y solo era capaz de concentrarse en las tareas el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de Yang. Sin embargo, debido a esto, no se preocupó por sí mismo y comenzó a dejar que su propia salud se deteriorara. Era ella misma quien había decidido dejar de lado su propio dolor y ayudarlo. Ella vino a su casa día tras día para ayudar a cocinar y limpiar a pesar del hombro frío que recibió a cambio. Finalmente, comenzó a esperar sus visitas y se volvió menos solitario y más receptivo a sus preguntas.

Después de tres meses de su presencia constante, finalmente le ofreció un lugar dentro de su propia casa, algo que ella aceptó rápidamente. Ni siquiera podía recordar el momento exacto en que se enamoró de ella, solo sabía que, sin lugar a dudas, amaba a esta chica, tanto como a Raven.

"Gracias, verano". Dijo con una voz saturada de afecto al separarse del beso. Ella solo le dio otra sonrisa brillante con las mejillas teñidas de rojo en respuesta y puso su cara en su pecho.

"S 'no hay problema". Permanecieron en esa posición en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

"¡Yo! ¿Ya se despertaron?" Lamentablemente, el momento fue arruinado por un cierto Jounin de cabello plateado que saltaba por la ventana. "Oh, no importa. Parece que estás un poco ocupado. Volvamos más tarde, Sakura".

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza rosada asomó por la abertura. "¿Estás seguro, Kakashi-sensei? Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a volver hoy".

"Podemos esperar un poco más para que estos dos terminen su negocio. Aunque tengo que decirles", dijo seriamente, "el sexo está mal visto cuando una misión está en progreso". Terminó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

El efecto fue inmediato, ya que sus rostros ardían intensamente, aunque el de Naruto era mucho menor, y miró al Jounin.

"¡No estamos teniendo sexo s!" El verano se declaró en un tono de enojo que no coincidía con su tez rojo cereza. Se volvió hacia su compañera rubia. "¡Dígales!"

Naruto abrió la boca para ponerse de acuerdo, pero se detuvo cuando una mirada juguetona entró en sus ojos antes de adoptar una falsa y confusa. "No lo estábamos?" Él se acurrucó en su cuello expuesto y mordisqueó ligeramente. "¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"¡Naruto!" Ella chilló mientras reprimía el pequeño gemido que intentaba escapar de sus labios.

Kakashi se rió ante la broma juguetona desde su posición en el alféizar de la ventana. "Creo que eso es suficiente jugando, Naruto".

El rubio también quería reírse, pero decidió divertirse un poco más antes de renunciar. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le mordió la oreja mientras susurraba acaloradamente, "¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?"

La reacción de Summer fue bastante linda, en su opinión, cuando el vapor salió de sus oídos y ella comenzó a tartamudear incoherentemente.

"IIII, ww-wha, h-huh?" Se detuvo cuando oyó la risa de los demás. Miró a los rostros divertidos de Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura. Enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, ella gruñó con una voz apagada, "Meanies".

"Dejando las bromas a un lado", dijo Kakashi cuando finalmente terminó de reírse. "Naruto, ¿eres bueno para viajar?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió antes de decir un poco amargo: "Podríamos habernos ido mucho antes, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sabemos," dijo Sakura desde la puerta. "Pero cuando colapsaste después de intentar ayudar, decidimos que era mejor que descansaras un rato".

Naruto gruñó mientras el todavía rojo verano se reía silenciosamente en su pecho.

"Además," dijo Kakashi, "tenemos suerte de que la gente aquí en Wave decidiera no cobrarnos por los daños causados durante nuestra pelea. Podemos agradecerle a Naruto por eso".

La mencionada rubia se rió entre dientes y se rascó tímidamente el cuello. "Aunque no hice nada para ayudar".

"Esta bien." El Jounin lo tranquilizó: "Solo alegra que no hayamos perdido todo nuestro dinero".

Naruto suspiró. Fue muy agradable de los lugareños no pedir una indemnización. Habría apestado si hubiera tenido que pagar de su bolsillo, así como no recibir el dinero de la recompensa de la misión. Era algo bueno que hubiera tenido el embargo de las misiones que él y su equipo habían tomado en Beacon para volver a caer o sería un mear pobre.

No es exactamente lo que quieres ser cuando tienes que cuidar a un niño.

Sin embargo, si todo fuera de acuerdo con su plan, entonces él estaría listo para el resto de su vida, así como la de Yang. Solo tenían que volver con Konoha antes de que pudiera finalizarlo.

 _Tienes lucha por el dolor,_

 _Llévalo a la cima._

 _Tienes que empujar a través de todo,_

 _Si es lo que quieres._

 _Estamos gritando-_

Su pergamino de repente se fue sobresaltando a él y a los demás. Sakura y Kakashi se tensaron mientras sus manos flotaban instintivamente hacia sus bolsas, mientras que Summer y Naruto se relajaban después de reconocer el sonido.

Alcanzando su bolsa, el rubio sacó un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado del que se originaba el ruido.

"Entonces, ¿eso es un pergamino?" Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntar. Naruto asintió,

"Sí, y parece que tengo una llamada". Separó los extremos opuestos del pergamino para revelar una pantalla holográfica iluminada. Echando un vistazo, la rubia arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír. "Disculpe por un momento. Tengo que tomar esto".

Levantándose, después de quitarle el verano ahora recuperado, Naruto pasó junto a Sakura, salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo fuera del alcance del oído. Levantando su única ceja visible, Kakashi se volvió hacia la Rosa y le preguntó:

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sí, ¿y cuándo Naruto comenzó a escuchar ese tipo de música?" Sakura intervino.

Summer se encogió de hombros ante las dos preguntas: "Probablemente alguien de Beacon o Patch, y no lo sé. Ha escuchado ese género desde que lo conocí". Ella respondió ambas preguntas respectivamente.

"¿Alguna idea de quién?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"No".

"Ri ~ ght". El Jounin comentó: "De todos modos, dile a Naruto que nos iremos esta tarde, así que prepárate antes de eso". No pudo evitar las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca: "Eso significa que tienes mucho tiempo para continuar con tus actividades ilícitas anteriores con él".

Desapareciendo rápidamente en un parpadeo del cuerpo, Kakashi evitó por poco ser torcido por la taza de café lanzada por la Rosa de cara roja. Respirando pesadamente, Summer volvió a sentarse con un resoplido. Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Sakura, que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para reprimir sus risitas, y gruñó.

"Si intentas burlarte de mí, te meteré el pie en el trasero".

La meñique levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y cerró sus labios con una cremallera imaginaria. "Mis labios están sellados."

Summer suspiró e intentó vencer a la némesis roja tratando de apoderarse de su rostro. "Lo siento", se disculpó, "simplemente no me gusta que me toquen. Ya tuve suficiente de eso de mi antiguo equipo por ser la persona más corta en Beacon". Ella se quejó

"Entiendo." Sakura dijo mientras recordaba su propia época de burlarse cuando era más joven debido a su gran frente. "Eras el más pequeño porque te graduaste temprano, ¿verdad?"

"UH Huh." Summer asintió, "Yo y Naruto ... er, Naruto y yo dejamos Signal en nuestro segundo año". Corrigió su gramática cuando la imagen de una chica de pelo blanco que la miraba de repente apareció frente a ella, con la boca abierta y una conferencia que parecía haber sido pronunciada.

Si Sakura había notado su percance, entonces no lo señalado. "Todavía no puedo creer que Naruto de todas las personas se graduó de una escuela temprano".

"Fue uno de los mejores estudiantes de Signal". Summer dijo con orgullo: "Ozpin tuvo que haber visto algo especial en nosotros para aceptar tan pronto".

"Hm, supongo que sí. Espera," Un pensamiento golpeó la rosacita, "Si ustedes se graduaron en su segundo año, ¿Qué es eso que Naruto tiene una cita con alguien dos años mayor que él?" Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco desconcertada.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó un poco cuando los ojos plateados de verano se enfriaron. "Si." Ella dijo con frialdad.

Sintiendo un mal tema, Sakura intentó dirigir la conversación a otro lado, "E-así que, ¿cómo te conocieron y él de todos los modos?" Como si hubiera lanzado un interruptor, el verano volvió a la normalidad, lo que provocó que Sakura dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio.

 _'De miedo'._

"Bueno, la reunión en la realidad fue bastante normal." Ella cantó alegremente. "Fue justo antes de comenzar mi primer año en la señal. Estaba entrenando en un bosque cerca de mi casa cuando escuché los sonidos de las explosiones cercanas ..."

 _"Woah", dijo una rosa de verano, aunque más pequeña mientras examinamos el libro lleno de asombro. Con el mismo atuendo y su capa blanca, la niña de ojos se ve muy similar a su yo mayor. Las únicas diferencias eran la longitud de su cabello, que se encuentra en sus hombros con el flequillo en el lado derecho de su cara más largo que el otro, y las ligeras variaciones en su ropa. "Espero que quien haya hecho esto ha sido un amistoso"._

 _"Rasengan!"_

Levantando la vista del arrepentimiento, Verano, sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que girarse frente a ella. Moviéndose instintivamente, se mantuvieron conmocionadas, mientras que el orbe aparentemente inofensivo entra en contacto con el suelo y se tritura antes de estallar en una cúpula de energía azul.

"¿Casi te mata tan pronto como lo conoces?" Sakura preguntó, no muy sorprendida.

"Sí." Summer respondió simplemente: "Aunque fue un accidente y él lo extrañó". Ella lo defendió. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

"Lo que sea, por favor continúa".

 _"¡Ay!" La joven Rose exclamó: "Me alegro de no haber dejado que eso me golpeara"._

 _"¡Oh, mierda!" Una voz áspera gritó desde la gran nube de polvo que el orbe había levantado. "¡Lo siento! No sabía que había nadie por aquí"._

 _El polvo se despejó y Summer contuvo el aliento al ver al niño parado allí. Vestido con una camisa de malla blindada y pantalones de tirantes naranjas con una chaqueta del mismo color envuelta alrededor de su cintura, el niño pintó la imagen. Sin embargo, no fueron sus ropas las que llamaron su atención, aunque distrajeron bastante, fueron sus penetrantes ojos azules, su cabello rubio puntiagudo y las extrañas marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla que ella notó de inmediato._

 _"Uh, hola? No te golpeé en la cabeza, ¿verdad?" El sonido del chico que hablaba la sobresaltó e hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente._

 _"H-huh?" Tartamudeó, haciendo que su rubor aumentara._ _"III, uh, w-wait, ¿e-you dd-do?"_ _Ella chilló cuando el chico rubio colocó su frente contra la suya._

 _"Te estas quemando!" Dijo preocupado: "Creo que podrías tener fiebre"._

 _"Suena bien." Sakura dijo en seco: "Él es tan denso como un ladrillo cuando se trata de algo más que pelear"._

 _Summer se inclinó a aceptar debido a sus experiencias personales, pero decidió no decir nada y continuó la historia._

 _"¡No tengo fiebre!" La Rosa gritó indignada. "¡Y estás demasiado cerca!" Sus palabras hicieron que el niño saltara hacia atrás unos pocos pies y agitara frenéticamente sus brazos frente a él._

 _"¡Oh, lo siento!" Exclamó con una mirada de pánico. "¡Por favor no me pegues!" Rodeó sus brazos y cubrió su rostro a la defensiva._

 _Summer parpadeó, "No te haré daño". Ella dijo, aunque un poco confundida._

 _El chico rubio bajó sus brazos vacilante, "¿No es así?"_

 _"No"._

 _"¿Ni siquiera un poco?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Entonces, no voy a ser herido"._

 _"No"._

 _"Oh, eso es genial ..." Hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. "¿¡Esperar lo!?" Gritó antes de detenerse cuando escuchó una leve risa._

 _"Relajarse." Summer dijo cuando dejó de reírse. "Sólo bromeo."_

 _"¿Sobre lastimarme o no lastimarme?"_

 _"El segundo." Ella respondió con facilidad. El chico rubio se relajó un poco ante eso. "¿Por qué pensaste que te lastimaría?"_

 _No tardó mucho en pensarlo. "Porque las chicas siempre golpean a Pervy Sage cuando están enojadas". Dijo simplemente._

 _"... Esto realmente no me sorprende"._

 _La Rosa asintió, "No debería"._

 _"¿Salvia pervy?" Preguntó Summer, un poco desconcertada por el extraño nombre._

 _"¡Sí!" Él asintió con entusiasmo, "Eso es lo que yo llamo sensei. Aunque todavía no me ha enseñado nada". Terminó con un puchero._

 _Todavía bastante confundida por las palabras extrañas, todavía tenía una idea de lo que quería la rubia. "Yo podría ayudar si quieres."_

 _El chico se mostró escéptico, "¿Conoces algún jutsu?"_

 _"No". La Rosa dijo simplemente, causando que cayera sobre su cara. "Pero", se puso de pie en un instante. "Conozco a alguien que es bueno luchando y puedo pedirle que te enseñe"._

 _"¡De Verdad!" Apareció frente a ella con grandes ojos azules llenos de estrellas. Summer retrocedió, sorprendida por la repentina cercanía._

 _"Sí ~, pero," Ella levantó un dedo haciendo que el niño estuviera más atento. "Tienes que decirme tu nombre". Su rostro se iluminó en comprensión._

 _"¡Cierto! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Declaró con orgullo._

 _"Dattebayo?" Summer cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. El chico, Naruto, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado._

 _"Es una garrapata verbal". Se quejó_

 _Ella se rió, "Creo que es lindo"._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, "¿¡En serio !?"_

 _"Sip. ¿Se suponía que no?"_

 _"Bueno, es justo, a la mayoría de las personas les resulta molesto". Naruto se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza. Ella se encogió de hombros,_

 _"Es entrañable". Ella dijo simplemente haciendo que una brillante sonrisa floreciera en su rostro._

 _"¡Gracias!" Su gran sonrisa obligó a sus ojos a entrecerrar los ojos hasta el punto de estar cerrados. Esto hizo que la rubia extrañara su rostro y se pusiera un interesante tono rojo. "Oh, sí", su expresión se volvió inquisitiva, "Nunca me dijiste tu nombre"._

 _"Hm," sonó cuando su expresión volvió a la normalidad. "Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, mi nombre es Summer Rose y me convertiré en la mejor Cazadora de Remanentes". Declaró exuberante mientras bombeaba su puño._

 _"... ¿Qué es una Cazadora?" Preguntó Naruto despistado causando que Summer se congelara a mitad de la bomba. Se volvió hacia la rubia confundida._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"¿Qué es una cazadora?" Repitió un poco más fuerte pensando que ella no lo había escuchado. Ella lo miró por unos largos momentos, haciéndolo cambiar incómodamente. "¿Hice algo mal?"_

 _"¿Cómo?" Ella finalmente habló. Él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Cómo no sabes lo que es una Cazadora? ¡Es como el mejor trabajo de todo el mundo! Las Cazadoras y las Cazadoras son como superhéroes super geniales que nos protegen a todos. Son como ..." Ella luchó por un momento para encontrar la palabra correcta, "¡La mejor de todas!" Ella terminó, levantando los brazos._

 _Naruto la miró por un rato después de que la chica había terminado su perorata. Summer bajó lentamente las manos y su rostro, una vez más, se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._ '¡Mierda! Ahora va a pensar que soy raro. _Ella pensó tristemente._

 _"Bueno." Su cabeza se levantó tan rápido que la rubia tuvo miedo de que le azotaran._

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _Naruto le dio otra sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón. "Entiendo. Después de todo, voy a ser Hokage algún día, así es como llaman al líder de mi aldea, así que sé lo que significa tener un sueño". Dijo fuertemente._

 _Summer lo miró con asombro una vez que terminó. "¡Woah, eso fue genial! ¡Deberías ser, como, un orador motivacional o algo así!"_

 _La rubia dio un paso atrás ante su impaciencia. De repente, ella estaba frente a él con sus ojos plateados brillando de emoción._

 _"¡Tengo que llevarte a ver a mi amigo! ¡Ustedes se llevarán tan bien! ¡Incluso se ven iguales!" Ella habló apresuradamente._

 _"¡Verano!" Una voz masculina gritó desde el bosque._

 _"Ahí está ahora. ¡Vamos!" Ella agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia la voz. Después de ser arrastrado por unos momentos, Naruto fue liberado, que caerá sobre su cara. Quejándose del hecho de que Pervy Sage tenía su banda para la cabeza, se puso de pie y se frotó en el frente, pero se quedó inmóvil al oír una voz ronca que hablaba,_

 _"¿Quién es el niño?"_

 _Dándose la vuelta, naruto vio ..._

"Yo, no estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?" Mientras caminaba por la puerta de la habitación, Naruto se cayó al nuevo en la cama. Él ignoró completamente la mirada que Sakura le envió y se reacomodó a sí mismo hasta donde su cabeza descansaba en el regazo del verano. Casi instintivamente, las manos de la Rosa se pasaron por su cabello.

"Sí", Sakura mordió, "Estabas". Ella realmente quería saber quién era ese otro chico, aunque tenía una pista de la historia de Jiraiya.

"Oh, whoops". Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, casi haciendo que la pelirroja lo golpeara. "Mi error".

"Como sea", resopló ella, "Tengo cosas que necesito hacer para todos los modos".

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, importante ... cosas". Ella dijo vacilante.

"UH Huh." Él asintió lentamente, "Entonces te diviertes con tus 'cosas'".

"Voy a." Sakura dijo simplemente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. La rubia respondió a esto cerrando los ojos e inclinándose más en el regazo de la Rosa mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pero contra la cabecera.

Unos momentos después de que había sido marchado la meñique, Summer dijo: "Ella no tiene nada que hacer, ¿verdad?"

"No". Naruto respondió haciendo la final al final. Los dos compartieron una pequeña risa antes de quedarse en silencio.

"Entonces," La Rosa rompió la quietud. "Kakashi dijo que nos vamos esta tarde".

"Hm, eso está bien". Dijo distraídamente. El verano frunció el ceño.

"Alguien importante llamada?"

"No", agitó su mano con amor. "Sólo un préstamo al azar que tengo mi número".

"Qrow?"

"Eso fue rápido". El lo notó.

"No fue tan tan difícil". Ella se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué quería él?"

"Dijo que solo quería controlarnos". Él puso los ojos en blanco, "Tch, tal como lo necesitaba. Ya no somos niños pequeños".

"Aunque somos los miembros más jóvenes del equipo". Ella señaló.

"Meh", agitó una mano, "Detalles". Ella se rió un poco.

"Eso es todo lo que quería?" Preguntó el verano.

"Por supuesto que no. Tenía información útil sobre el Akatsuki".

"¿Qué era?" Preguntó, notando que la voz de Naruto era un poco demasiado tranquila.

"Planean divulgar información sobre mi herencia a otros pueblos".

"Oh, eso no es tan malo"

"También planean capturar un Yang y organizarlo como un secuestro de Iwa". Terminó, todavía con calma.

"Oh." Sonó el verano. ¿Qué más podría decir? Ella dijo que debería estar furiosa porque Akatsuki intentó ser un Yang, y todavía está muy enojada, pero la manera más calmada y firme de Naruto debe ser demasiado fuerte. Él debe ser el que está en desacuerdo con el hecho de que su hija está siendo atacada, sin embargo, permanece completamente sin emociones. Usualmente, esto se preocuparía, pero ella no habría visto de esta manera una vez antes, justo antes de que él hubiera aniquilado un nido de antiguos acechadores de la muerte que residen cerca de su casa en Patch.

"Tienes un plan, ¿verdad?" Ella dijo en lugar de preguntar.

Naruto no le respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, abrió los ojos para revelar un par de orbes azul fríos sin nada de su calor anterior y miró sus propios ojos. Se libró una batalla silenciosa y se terminó cuando verano finalmente miró hacia otro lado.

"Bien", ella cedió, "Pero si surge algo, me lo dirás, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto". Naruto sonrió como el calor habitual que había vuelto a sus ojos. "Es una promesa".

Summer le sonrió, "Yo también te sostendré".

"No hay problema. Después de todo", rodó hacia donde estaba frente a la Rosa en su regazo. "Nunca vuelvo a cumplir mis promesas".

"Lo sé". Ella dijo en burlona exasperación. "Solo lo he dicho cada vez que haces uno".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, pero no lo negó. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, eso no significa que simplemente no tomaría ningún tipo de represalia.

Moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de su región pélvica, empujó su cara contra su estómago y sopló suavemente sobre la piel expuesta. El verano comenzó con el mismo momento en que se produjo el momento en que se produjo un momento en el cual se abrió el camino.

"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?" Ella jadeó.

Naruto no respondió, en lugar de eso continuó con una sola mente intensa. Mientras hacía esto, agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y se puso sobre la cabeza. La niña, después de una resistencia simbólica, la prenda de vestir, la tela y la cara.

No es exactamente el tipo de ropa interior más brusco, pero a Naruto no se importó que sus manos se deslizaran debajo de su ropa interior. Ella jadeó bruscamente cuando comenzó a palmar hábilmente sus ecos, luego soltó otro cuando sus labios llegaron a su cuello. Se colocó la boca en un área determinada y succionó bruscamente, lo que provocó que verano se sonrojara y gimiera ruidosamente. Soltó el lugar, dejando una marca oscura que no ha sido una parte pronto, y siguió adelante.

"N-Naruto-" Ella intentó protestar una vez más, pero fue silenciada cuando sus labios reclamaron los suyos y se convirtieron en una rápida lucha de lengua. Una vez que ella perdió debido a su habilidad superior. El apéndice no se ha dado el espacio, no se ha escuchado ni se ha tenido en cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando los dedos se frustran los labios lloran a través de los pantalones de chándal.

Arqueando su espalda, Verano en la boca de Naruto mientras escalofríos de placer recorrían su espalda. Jadeando y jadeando, la Rosa fue rápidamente llevada a sus límites.

"Yo ... soy ... resoplido, resoplido ... voy a ..." Intentó terminar, solo para abrir los ojos en estado de shock cuando se perdió el aliento cuando la presencia de la rubia desapareció por encima de ella. Mirando salvajemente por la habitación, ella se dio cuenta de la puerta y al salir. El malicioso azul se encontró con la plata deslumbrante y desesperada cuando Naruto le dio un alegre saludo.

"Voy a ir a desayunar". Dijo en un tono que hacía juego con sus ojos. "Voy a ver si te quedan fresas". Y luego se fue dejando atrás un levantamiento. Después de darse cuenta de lo que acabó de sacar, su expresión de una palabra en un instante. Sintiendo que el calor le subía a la cara, soltó un grito furioso de verano.

"¡Naruto!"

"Hm, dulce". Caminando por el pasillo con un andar casual, el rubio sacó su dedo índice de su boca cuando escuchó el grito. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó moviéndose.

¿Había ido demasiado lejos en tu venganza? Probablemente

¿Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho? En lo mas minimo.

Después de todo, El verano había olvidado una primera parte.

 _'Nunca te burles de un Uzumaki, dattebayo!'_

* * *

"¿Todos listos para ir?" Kakashi le preguntó a su equipo.

Habiendo reunido a la hora acordada, los cuatro estaban al final del Gran Puente de Naruto con sus maletas en la mano. Aunque no fue sin sin compañía.

Reunidos detrás de ellos tenían un gran grupo de aldeanos. A la cabeza de la multitud había un adolescente de cabello oscuro con un sombrero de pescador. Esta era Inari. Alguien que Naruto había conocido mientras se quedaba con Tazuna durante su primera vez aquí.

En ese entonces había sido un pequeño móvil con problemas emocionales debido a los efectos del gobierno de Gato. Naruto, sin embargo, había sido publicado rápidamente, después de un arrebato sobre la imparcialidad de la vida, inculcó la esperanza en el niño y el rescate de dos matones que intentaban secuestrar.

Posteriormente, Inari se había ido ido, con la ayuda de su madre, Tsunami, reunió a la gente de Wave para levantarse y poner fin al reinado de Gato. Al llegar al puente, en ese momento sin terminar, él y los civiles que estaban con él, se quedaron en los últimos años y se salvaron en el agotamiento. Ahora, una vez que Nami no Kuni recuperó el equilibrio, trabaja con su abuelo, Tazuna, como aprendiz de carpintero.

Naruto no tenía nada que ver con Inari y el resto de su familia después de traer un verano de fresas y escapar de la ventana. Él había caído sobre ellos, literalmente, mientras habían estado comprando y habían decidido ponerse al día.

"Hasta luego, aniki!" Inari gritó mientras que los cuatro ninjas de Konoha giraban para irse. "¡No seas un extraño!"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa al adolescente más joven. "¡No lo haré y me aseguraré de visitar cuando tenga la oportunidad!"

"¡Tu mejor!"

"Sabes, no hay mucho tiempo para volver aquí, para que tu responsabilidad en el pueblo". Kakashi mencionó que comenzó su viaje de regreso a través de las copas de los árboles.

"Lo sé". Suspiró naruto. "Pero estoy seguro de que encontraré la manera". Terminó decididamente. Kakashi simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta antes de mirar al miembro de ojos plateados del equipo.

El verano. Intentó preguntarle cuál era su problema, pero solo recibió una mirada aguda y unas mejillas rojas a cambio. Cuando miré a Naruto después, no fue la sonrisa satisfactoria que tenía el rubio y decidió dejarlo como algo para los dos. A pesar de que tenía una idea vaga de la cuestión, el dulce aroma que emanaba de la Rosa y las insinuaciones de antes era algo por lo que pasar.

Sakura, por otro lado, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y tuve problemas para mirar a los dos sin sonar en su rostro. Habíamos quedado atrás y definitivamente no he escuchado, ella escuchó y vio todo lo que había ocurrido. Incluyendo el hecho de que Akatsuki están detrás de la hija de Naruto. Ella, al principio, dijo que debería estar preocupada, pero después de que él mencionó que él tenía un plan, ella decidió dejarlo en manos de él. Ese momento ha sido el momento en el que iba a ir, pero rápidamente regresó a su escondite cuando escuchó un Verano de verano.

 _'Es muy bueno con sus manos'._ Sakura no pudo evitar el saludable tono de rojo manchaba sus mejillas. _Me pregunto qué podría hacerme._ Sus pensamientos vagan en la tierra lala como más. . . Las ideas ilícitas pasaron por su mente.

"Me pregunto qué está pasando en su mente". Naruto se dijo a sí mismo, mirando la cara de su compañero de equipo de cabello rosado volverse un tono interesante cuando una expresión aturdida en sus ojos. "¿Qué piensas, verano?" Se volvió hacia su otra compañera de equipo.

Dijo que Rose simplemente giró la cabeza hacia un lado y permaneció en silencio.

"Y todavía estoy recibiendo el tratamiento silencioso". Él suspiró. "¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantener esto?"

"..."

"¿Ayudaría si dijera que lo siento?"

"..."

"¿Y si te diera unas fresas?" Lo intentó de nuevo.

"..."

"¿Galletas?"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos mostraban algo de interés.

"¿Galletas de fresa?"

"... Hazlo en casa y tienes un trato". El verano finalmente cedió. Naruto sonrió,

"No hay problema. Receta especial". Tan pronto como él había hablado, la Rosa apareció en su espalda, lo que lo obligó a arreglarse ya agarrar sus muslos para que no cayeran, con las estadísticas en sus ojos y la baya cayendo por su barbilla.

"¡Debemos apresurarnos en un Cookie Village mi leal corcel!" El verano señaló dramáticamente hacia adelante. "Ahora, papila!"

Rindiendo todo el tiempo.

".. Eso fue extraño". Kakashi notó mientras observaba a los dos alejarse. Mirando de nuevo a su otro estudiante, el futuro del cabello ha dejado escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento por la expresión que tenía. "Solo un equipo normal. Es mucho pedir".

Aparentemente, el Universo dijo cuando Sakura se arrepintió en una fuerte hemorragia nasal que en realidad se envió volando hacia un árbol donde su cabeza fue implantada hasta su cuello.

 _'Supongo que no. Sin embargo, se_ rió del cuerpo de su estudiante. _"Eso fue bastante divertido"._

* * *

"¡Casi estámos allí!" Verano gritó alegremente cuando las puertas del pueblo aparecieron a la vista. "¡Casi puedo saborearlo ahora!"

Naruto sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo a cambio, pero se detuvo cuando hubo una presencia que no debería estar aquí.

"¡Oye!" La Rosa se quejó cuando aterrizó en una rama antes de caer al suelo. "¿Por qué te detuviste? Estábamos tan cerca".

"¿Sientes eso?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que se detuviera y extendiera sus sentidos. Ampliando sus ojos, miró a un lugar en el bosque donde dos pares de brillantes ojos rojos brillaban en el sombreado toldo. Los ojos se movieron hacia adelante desde las sombras para revelar sus cuerpos lobo oscuro y su armadura de hueso blanco y blanco. Los dos Beowulf Grimm gruñeron amenazadoramente cuando se acercaron al dúo y dijeron un rodearlos.

"¿¡Qué hacen aquí !?" Verano cerca de gruñido. "¡Pensé que no deberían pasar los límites!"

En contraste con su fuerte ira, Naruto estaba mortalmente callado. Con el pelo ensombreciéndose los ojos, la rubia desapareció de repente. Tan rápido como había desaparecido, uno de los Beowulf tenía un puño clavado implantado en su cráneo antes de que explotara, enviando su cabeza volando.

El otro Grimm, alarmado por la muerte súbita y su compañero, no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar la hoja blanca que la división por la mitad.

Verano estaba detrás de Grimm con su espada desenvainada y su rostro torcido con disgusto. Moviendo su espada hacia un lado y la sangre que se cubre la voz, envolviendo a Blizzard Rose y se giró hacia Naruto, los ojos azules miraron al cuerpo descolorido del Beowolf.

"¿Ahora que?" Ella preguntó. Él miró y ella casi se congeló cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

"Tenemos que informar esto inmediatamente". Dijo con frialdad. "Entonces, necesito hacer algunas llamadas a Remnant sobre las fronteras". Su expresión se suavizó cuando Verano se acercó y puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a resolver esto, está bien". Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro de aire.

"Bueno".

No le tomé mucho tiempo a Kakashi y Sakura ponerse al día. Aunque, Sakura llegó un poco temblorosa y con un tejido ensangrentado en la nariz.

"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó el Jounin, instantáneamente notando los cuerpos casi desaparecidos del Beowolf.

"Grimm". Naruto respondió simplemente. Kakashi se tensó. "Estos eran los únicos dos en el área". Él dijo. La plata se relajó un poco pero se mantiene alerta.

"¿Cómo llegaron a los límites?" Él cuestionó tersamente.

"No lo sé, pero planeo averiguarlo". Murmuró naruto oscuramente.

"Y lo haremos". Verano dijo tranquilizadora todavía sin mover la mano. "Pero primero debemos informar a una señora Tsunade".

"Espera", Sakura interrumpió confundida, "¿De qué límite estás hablando?" Fue verano quien le respondió.

"Rodeando la totalidad del remanente hay una gran cúpula similar a una barrera hecha completamente de Energía Natural". Ella explicó.

"¿Energía natural?"

"Energía de la naturaleza misma". Ella dijo: "Esto sucedió antes de la era en que el ninjutsu nació y fue creado por los líderes de criaturas gigantes que hoy se conocen como jefes de invocación".

"Espera un minuto". Sakura agitó sus manos delante de ella. "¿Quieres decirme que todo un continente estaba oculto por las convocatorias?" Asintió verano,

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Según algunos libros sobre la historia de Remanente y lo que aprendí de Jiraiya, los líderes se unen y combinan sus firmas de sabios en una barrera que aisló un Remanente de las Naciones Elementales y se verán en una mundo separado por completo "

"¿Pero por qué harían eso?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Porque", reconoció Naruto la explicación. "Cuando Grimm comenzó a desovar en Remnant, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mejor manera de" contener la infección ", por así decirlo. Se descubrió que la energía natural que las criaturas de Summon usaban era la respuesta perfecta al Grimm. Así es que la decisión se toma. para combinar el poder de su energía y ocultar el área donde se encuentran los Grimm junto con todos los que residen allí ". Continuó la historia a pesar del jadeo horrorizado de Sakura. "Se esperaba que las personas allí fueran cazadas y asesinadas, sin embargo, todas las expectativas, sobrevivieron y descubrieron un mineral creado por el límite, que más tarde fue nombrado apropiadamente como polvo. Con esto,

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. El polvo solo no podía oponerse a la fuerza y los números de los Grimm. Pero todavía no había esperanza. Debido a las Energías Naturales que fluyen dentro de la barrera, muchos de los niños recién nacidos fueron dotados con su energía cuando se aferró al alma pura de los bebés y formó su propio vínculo único. Este nuevo poder fue referido como, Aura. "Esta energía se puede utilizar como una forma de ayudar a luchar y, finalmente, hacer un retroceso a los Gremios Lo suficiente como para comenzar lo que más tarde se llamaría Remanente, para representar los restos de la humanidad".

El resto, como todos ustedes deben saber, es historia ". Naruto terminó. Sakura y Kakashi, quienes tampoco habían escuchado la historia completa, se quedó allí en silencio.

"Entonces," la rosa comenzó lentamente. "Quieres decir que las Naciones Elementales y la tierra del remanente solían ser una cosa". Naruto asintió. "Guau". Ella respiraba

"Pero eso no se explica por qué estos dos", señaló Kakashi al área en que los cuerpos de los dos Beowulf mintieron una vez, "Fueron capaces de atravesar. Si el límite está formado por Energía Natural como dijiste que era, entonces el Grimm no Debería estar aquí ahora mismo ".

"Si esa es verdad". Naruto concedió. "Esto significa que alguien ha encontrado una manera de ordenar el límite para permitirles pasar".

"¿Pero quién haría esa cosa?" Preguntó Sakura.

"I don't know." Él admitió. "Podría haber sido cualquiera. El límite tiene varios puntos donde las criaturas Invocadoras colocaron su energía. Si alguien rompe lo suficiente de estos puntos, entonces la barrera podría debilitarse lo suficiente como para que los Grimm puedan atravesarla".

"Si fue así de simple, ¿por qué las personas en Remnant no lo hicieron ellos mismos al principio?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Porque", respondió Summer, "los puntos se colocaron fuera del límite para los que estaban dentro de los límites".

El jounin asintió en comprensión. Mientras era cruel e inhumano, podía ver la lógica de las acciones. Sentido que habría tomado la misma decisión si hubiera estado vivo en ese momento. Algunos pueden llamarse desalmado por pensar de esta manera, pero no hay nada mejor que nunca.

"Eso es lo que está haciendo". Concluyó Kakashi.

"Sí", dijo Naruto antes de sacudir la cabeza, "pero para ver los puntos, esa persona debe poder usar la Energía de la Naturaleza por sí misma y solo conozco una persona que puede hacerlo, pero dudo mucho que Pervy Sage intente algo como esta ".

"¿El Señor Jiraiya puede usar la Energía de la Naturaleza?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, puede usar una versión incompleta del Modo sabio que aprendió de los Toads". Él respondió. "También he aprendido cómo hacerlo, pero mi ... condición se impidió llevar a cabo las energías naturales en mi cuerpo".

"Bien, bien", dijo Kakashi, reconociendo la vacilación de la rubia en el tema. "Ya estamos a la vista de la aldea, así como informándonos para poder planear nuestro próximo paso".

Solo unos minutos más tarde, después de registrarse en las puertas delanteras, el equipo se paró frente a Tsunade esperando sus órdenes, habiendo dicho ya su parte.

"Entonces, lo que quieres decirme", finalmente dijo ella. "No solo fracasaste en tu misión de capturar a Uchiha, sino que ahora ¿hay Grimm posiblemente alrededor de las Naciones Elementales?"

El equipo tuvo respuestas mixtas para esto. Sakura inclinó su cabeza vergonzosamente, Kakashi enterró su cara en su libro, Verano se escondió dentro de su capa, y Naruto de repente encontró el techo muy interesante.

Finalmente, después de un largo período de silencio, se irritó y arrojó un libro a la persona más cercana, que resultó ser una cierta rubia Uzumaki. No hay una lista para atacar por el proyecto, la rubia recibió el golpe directamente en la cara y fue devuelta a su parte posterior.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios, vieja bruja?" Gritó mientras se levantaba con una gran marca en forma de libro que descendía verticalmente por su rostro.

"Necesitaba la atención de tus muchachos y eras lo más cercano". Dijo Tsunade simplemente causando que Naruto cayera sobre su cara en shock mientras sus piernas se movían violentamente sobre él.

"De todos los modos", continuó cuando la rubia se recuperó. "Alguien necesita explicarme cómo lograste fallar en la misión".

"Fue debido a la interferencia de los miembros de Akatsuki, Kisame y un hombre enmascarado que han sido llamados Tobi". Kakashi se arrastró de su posición detrás del libro. "Sin embargo, no se han podido rastrear y Naruto quedó incapacitado debido a la reacción de su marca de demonio".

Tsunade asintió, "Está bien. Puedo entender esto, pero infórmeme sobre cómo encontrar un Grimm dentro de nuestras fronteras y si no o no esperar más".

"Hemos teorizado que alguien en el exterior está manipulando los puntos límite y puede que haya permitido que los dos Beowulf pasen. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que haya más, bueno", Kakashi dudó: "Mi equipo y yo no sentimos nada dentro de En este momento, no hemos conocido ningún otro lugar ".

"Hm", la hembra Hokage se recostó en su silla con una mirada contemplativa. "Emplear un escuadrón de ANBU para revisar a los internos y enviar una alerta a todos los shinobi activos para vigilar cualquier cosa sospechosa. Eso es todo por ahora, todos estamos despedidos, excepto Chunnin Uzumaki. Tengo algo más. Me gustaría verlo. "

Los otros, sin Naruto, aunque fueron protestas de verano, se cumplieron con la promesa de Yang, Naruto y Tsunade.

El Hokage luego se volvió hacia el ocupante final de la habitación, quien actualmente estaba balanceando sobre sus talones con una expresión inquisitiva.

"Naruto", la cara de Tsunade se puso seria. "Necesitamos hablar".

 **Fin**


	7. ¡Galletas¡

"¿Qué crees que ella quería con él?" Sakura preguntó mientras el equipo, menos Naruto, salía de la oficina de Tsunade.

"¿Quién sabe?" Kakashi se encogió de hombros, su nariz todavía en su libro. "Estoy seguro de que es importante si ella nos pide a los demás que nos vayamos".

"Todavía-"

"Si Naruto o Lady Tsunade quieren que lo sepamos, entonces nos lo dirán más tarde". Él la cortó. "Solo olvídalo por ahora."

Summer se quedó un poco atrás y miró sin comentar. No se molestó en pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en la oficina simplemente porque se lo notificaría más tarde. Después de ser el mejor amigo de Naruto por seis años, su compañero de equipo por cuatro y su novia por uno, ella sabía que no ocultaría información de sus amigos, es decir, su equipo en Beacon. Incluso si esa información pudiera dañar emocionalmente a uno de ellos, simplemente les diría de la manera más contundente y gentil posible. En realidad era bastante gracioso ahora que lo pensaba.

"-piensa, verano?" La voz de Sakura cortó sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia la pinkette interrogativamente.

"Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?" Ella dijo, ligeramente avergonzada. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"Te pregunté qué pensabas que estaban haciendo allí". Ella dijo de nuevo.

"No lo sé. Como dijo Kakashi, probablemente lo descubriremos más tarde. Si no," Summer se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no había necesidad de que lo supiéramos".

Sakura parecía sorprendida, "¿¡Espera, en serio !? ¿No tienes la menor curiosidad?" Ella preguntó con incredulidad.

"Claro que soy yo." La Rosa respondió simplemente. "Pero confío en él para informarnos si fue algo verdaderamente importante".

Sakura parecía desconcertada por esta respuesta e incluso Kakashi le dio una pequeña mirada sobre su libro. _'Hm, la cantidad de fe que ella tiene en él es algo'._ Señaló en silencio.

"De todos modos", continuó Summer mientras salían de la torre y entraban en las calles. Ella hizo que fuera en dirección opuesta. "Los veré más tarde, muchachos. Tengo una niña a la que no he visto en una semana para atender".

Sakura asintió lentamente mientras Kakashi agitaba su mano perezosamente. "Claro, claro. Ve por ello".

"¡Te veo luego!" Gritó por encima del hombro, ya que se había alejado una distancia considerable antes de desaparecer por completo.

Kakashi se volvió hacia su otro estudiante, pero dejó caer la sudoración al ver a la rosita marchándose con un aire de depresión que la envolvía. El jounin de cabello plateado lo miró por un momento antes de retirarse de nuevo al consuelo de Icha-Icha y se alejó casualmente.

 _'Sí, definitivamente no manejando ese fuego'._

* * *

"Ella te ha extrañado mucho, ya sabes". Jiraiya dijo mientras veía a Summer rebotar al niño rubio riéndose en su regazo. "Naruto también."

"Estoy seguro." La levantó y le hizo caras a Yang, algo que el niño trató de emular con diversas formas de éxito. Después de un intento fallido en particular, los dos cayeron en un ataque de risa.

"Entonces," comenzó Jiraiya cuando los dos terminaron de reírse. "¿Cómo fue tu primera pelea real con un shinobi clasificado S?"

"Para ser honesto, estaba aterrorizado". Ella dijo con sinceridad.

"Eso es comprensible." Él respondió con facilidad. "No muchos tienen las agallas de enfrentarse a un ninja faltante de rango S y luchar contra ellos, y mucho menos escapar con su vida. Así que se feliz de que estés vivo".

"Lo sé. Lo estoy. Pero," Sus manos apretaron los bordes de su capa. "Me di cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo, mucho. Y si eso es solo una parte de su fuerza, entonces me estremezco ante la idea de luchar contra él con toda su potencia".

"¿Podrías decirme que pasó?"

"Por supuesto." Summer dijo lentamente mientras cambiaba a Yang para poder sentarse más cómodamente. "Aunque no fue tanto una pelea, ya que fue una derrota unilateral".

 _Las chispas volaron cuando la lanza de dos cabezas, Blizzard Rose se enfrentó con la enorme espada sensible. Apretando los dientes, Summer soltó un aluvión de golpes que eran invisibles para el ojo inexperto._

 _Kisame sonrió mientras alejaba sus ataques con la punta plana de su espada antes de bajar la espada en un columpio. La Rosa bailó instintivamente a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe, que destruyó el hielo que había estado usando como plataforma. Luego continuó maniobrando alrededor del gran hombre mientras giraba hábilmente su lanza alrededor de su cuerpo y giraba hacia su espalda expuesta. Sin embargo, esto no estaba destinado a ser como Kisame arremetió con una patada hacia atrás._

 _Ya en movimiento por su golpe, Summer solo pudo lanzar apresuradamente una defensa que fue fácilmente destrozada por la fuerza de la patada y causó que ella fuera rechazada._

 _Volando hacia atrás a través del aire, ella hizo una mueca cuando su antebrazo palpitó de dolor. A pesar de que su aura la defendía, ya podía sentir una formación de moretones. Saltando, conjuró una pared de hielo a sus pies y aterrizó en cuclillas antes de explotar en un borrón de velocidad que destrozó la pared de hielo debajo de ella._

 _Apareciendo al lado de su oponente en un remolino de viento, Summer giró y trajo el final de Blizzard Rose sobre su cabeza. Kisame simplemente levantó su espada en respuesta. Él parpadeó, sin embargo, cuando no hubo impacto. Años de experiencia lo hicieron agacharse mientras una de las cuchillas de la lanza de Summer volaba sobre su cabeza._

 _Girando mientras todavía estaba agazapada, Kisame se balanceó a los pies de la Rosa mientras aún estaba suspendida en el aire. Summer lo vio venir y puso el final de Blizzard Rose para bloquear. Las cuchillas conectadas y la fuerza y posición en la que estaba hicieron que se volteara al revés. Dando vueltas, ella giró su lanza alrededor de su cuerpo y logró cortar su capa._

 _Kisame notó esto y sonrió emocionado antes de atacar con un simple golpe no letal. Sin embargo, el verano sintió que algo estaba mal con el golpe aparentemente inocente y, cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, inmediatamente se inclinó en un ángulo de 90 grados permitiendo que el ataque pasara sobre ella._

 _Esto parecía ser una buena decisión ya que, justo después de que ella había esquivado, una onda de choque brotó de su puño y cavó una zanja en el agua detrás de ella. La ola continuó su camino hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra un grupo de árboles medio sumergidos y los arrancó por completo del suelo._

 _Al no tener tiempo suficiente para mirar la demostración de poder, Summer movió los brazos hacia atrás y puso las manos en el agua debajo de ella. Enviando una oleada de aura a través de su cuerpo, ella congeló el área alrededor de ellos y capturó los pies de Kisame en una gruesa capa de hielo. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se liberara, Summer se puso de pie, avanzó y le lanzó una devastadora patada en la barbilla. Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido antes de que Kisame fuera enviado disparado hacia el cielo con la plataforma congelada agrietándose, así como el hielo cubriendo sus pies también. Kisame hizo una mueca en el aire mientras se frotaba la magullada mandíbula._

 _'¿_ El infierno?' _Pensó con ligera sorpresa:_ "¿De dónde viene esa repentina cantidad de fuerza?" _Desconocido para el espadachín azul, justo antes de que lo patearan, el cuerpo de Summer fue engullido brevemente en carmesí, llama como aura antes de disiparse tan rápido como llegó._

 _Sin embargo, la Rosa no terminó con su ataque, ya que golpeó una mano al suelo y causó que media docena de pilares grandes y afilados se lanzaran fuera del agua con velocidades desenfocadas directamente hacia el Kisame, aún suspendido._

 _El hombre aerotransportado desvió tres de las púas a un lado, pero fue detenido por la mitad restante que aparece en una cruz delante de él. Kisame sonrió antes de romper el último pilar en pedazos, aunque esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Summer apareció entre el hielo roto, un lento salto mortal hacia el frente ya en movimiento. El talón cayó y el cuerpo de Kisame fue arrojado a las aguas que estaban debajo, lo que provocó la erupción de una enorme torre de agua._

 _Se dejó caer en la posición de Kisame como una bomba. Girando como un zumbido cuando caía a través del agua, dividiéndola en dos partes. Tan pronto como ella tocó el fondo, otra ola de agua subió. Este era mucho más pequeño que el otro y volvió en lugar de subir. La ola se detuvo inmediatamente cuando se convirtió en hielo sólido._

 _Cuando el polvo, o en este caso el agua, se asentó alrededor de los dos luchadores. El verano se podía ver agachado debajo de Kisame con una de las hojas de Blizzard Rose tocando hielo debajo de sus pies. Dio un paso atrás y, con un grito de esfuerzo más, dividió al hombre por la mitad en la cintura._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el cuerpo de Kisame se balanceó ligeramente antes de caer a dos lados separados. Cuando las dos partes cayeron, se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo hacia más agua._

'Espera, ¿agua?' _Los ojos de verano se ensancharon cuando el cuerpo se transformó en agua y se mezcló con el pequeño lago. Mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, ella intentó ver al hombre, sin embargo, esto resultó ser infructuoso. Es decir, hasta que vio una forma de sombra cada vez mayor a sus pies. Su cabeza se levantó y maldijo en voz alta._

 _Kisame estaba sobre ella con nada más que unos pocos pies de espacio entre ellos y tenía a Samehada a punto de atacar._

'¡Mierda! No hay tiempo para esquivar. ¡Tengo que intentar bloquear! _El aura carmesí de antes regresó, esta vez siendo más estática como en su movimiento. Envolvió la totalidad de su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, y cambió a una postura más sólida, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante mientras solidificaba el hielo alrededor de sus pies y elevó a Blizzard Rose por encima._

 _su._

 _Este proceso se realizó en unos pocos segundos y llegó justo a tiempo para defenderse de Kisame cuando dejó caer su enorme espada sobre su forma._

 _Un estruendo ensordecedor sonó y una onda de choque visible explotó desde los dos en el punto de contacto. Kisame pareció ligeramente sorprendido de que la Rosa hubiera logrado bloquearlo antes de que él sonriera, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos y ejerciendo más presión en su ataque. El hielo bajo los pies de Summer se agrietó y comenzó a desmoronarse por la fuerza cuando su espada lentamente empujó su lanza._

 _Finalmente, Kisame dejó escapar una oleada más de fuerza y rompió sus defensas. La hoja vendada de Samehada pegada contra la parte superior de su espalda antes, de una manera que recuerda la técnica utilizada por Tsunade y Sakura, lanzó el chakra a través de su espada en el momento en que la tocó. Sin embargo, esta era solo una copia cruda de la monstruosa fuerza del quinto Hokage, así que, en lugar de ser convertida para pegar, la mayor parte del poder fue expulsado y el hielo debajo de ellos se rompió en pedazos y fuertes ráfagas de viento soplaron a través del campo de batalla._

 _Aunque, el poder sobrante era todavía suficiente para destruir a la Rosa. El cuerpo de Summer repentinamente se desvaneció y reapareció saltando sobre la superficie del lago causando pequeñas explosiones de agua que se elevaban por cada impacto. Finalmente, se detuvo de manera dolorosa cuando chocó con una gran roca y dejó una huella de su forma en la roca dura._

 _Alrededor de su cuerpo, su aura carmesí parpadeó y murió, demostrando que finalmente había alcanzado sus límites de energía. Tosió dolorosamente cuando su aliento se sacudió en su pecho y algo de sangre le goteaba por la barbilla. Intentó moverse pero descubrió que estaba demasiado metida en la roca para liberarse y demasiado agotada para intentar cualquier otra cosa. Ella de alguna manera logró mantener su control sobre Blizzard Rose pero, incluso eso se debilitó._

 _Una risa baja alejó su atención de su autoanálisis. Mirando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, Summer miró a Kisame caminando lentamente hacia ella con su espada apoyada en su hombro._

 _"Bueno, no pensé que durarías tanto, niña. Los únicos que lograron durar tanto como tienes dónde, mi antiguo compañero y líder-sama". El elogió, su sonrisa arrogante nunca dejó su rostro. "Felicidades. Tienes que morir con honor"._

 _Summer se quedó en silencio, pero la mirada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se volvió un poco temerosa a medida que se acercaba. Se detuvo cuando se puso delante de ella. Levantó su espada y la lanzó con toda la intención de matar._

"Para _" Una voz desconocida dijo claramente, incluso si era un poco bajo en tono. La hoja se detuvo, apenas rozando la piel de sus mejillas y extrayendo sangre. El espadachín pareció congelado por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro._

 _"Parece que el tiempo de juego ha terminado". Volvió a enfundar a Samehada y se dio la vuelta. "Tuviste suerte esta vez, chica. No te mataré ahora, pero debes saber esto; la próxima vez que crucemos cuchillas en la batalla, solo uno se irá con sus vidas". Y con esas palabras siniestras, desapareció en un remolino de agua, dejando atrás a la Rosa congelada._

"Luego logré salir de esa roca y dirigirme al resto del equipo, pero cuando llegué allí, el resto ya se había escapado". El verano terminó.

Jiraiya, que había estado escuchando su historia en silencio, dejó escapar un zumbido. "Hm, me parece que lograste ganarte su respeto".

Ella le dio una mirada confusa, "¿Respeto?" Ella parroteó. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Heck si lo sé". El sabio sapo se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo funciona la mente de ese hombre. Tal vez lo impresionaste con tu destreza al usar Blizzard Rose".

"Oh," respondió simplemente Summer. "Pero eso todavía no explica sus últimas palabras o la voz".

"Probablemente vio algo de potencial en ti. Si existiera la posibilidad de que puedas ofrecer un mejor desafío más tarde, entonces es muy probable que te dé la oportunidad de mejorar y esa voz podría ser este 'líder-sama' del que habló antes. "

"Pero, ¿por qué permitiría que alguien mejorara y les daría la posibilidad de derrotarlo?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Jiraiya se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Tal vez es un adicto a la batalla o algo así. Solo complace que se te haya dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo".

"Estoy feliz. ¡Supongo que esto significa que tendré que entrenar más y fortalecerme para la próxima vez!" Summer golpeó un puño en su mano abierta, algo que Yang copió y pareció agradarle mientras procedía a repetir esta acción varias veces más. Jiraiya se rió ante las payasadas de los dos.

"Con esa actitud, estoy seguro de que te volverás más fuerte en poco tiempo". Dijo obteniendo una sonrisa agradecida de la Rosa. Los dos cayeron en un silencio relativamente pacífico.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Yang?" Summer preguntó de repente. "Ella no causó ningún problema, ¿verdad?"

". . . ¿No?"

El verano le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo congelarse involuntariamente, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Uh, bueno, verás, ¿puedo o no haberla traído a una casa de baños?" Se tropezó con un leve chillido al final.

La mirada de la Rosa se volvió francamente aterradora cuando preguntó: "¿Y entonces?"

"¡N-nada demasiado loco!" Jiraiya dijo apresuradamente. "¡Acabo de atrapar a C por sorpresa y antes de que me dieran una paliza como solía hacer, Yang los detuvo con su ternura!"

Summer asintió lentamente con una inquietante calma, "Entonces, ¿solo la usaste como una manera de salir de problemas?" El sabio de pelo blanco asintió frenéticamente. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. "Está bien, puedo entender eso". Jiraiya se desplomó en su silla de alivio.

"Me alegro de que lo veas mi agua!" Exclamó de dolor cuando un pie golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡Como si!" Summer gritó mientras pisaba repetidamente la forma abatida del Toad Sage. "¡Qué demonios estaría bien con eso, pervertido!"

"¡Espera! ¡Ay, detente! ¡No se supone que eres la gentil y amable!"

"¡Sin piedad!"

Jiraiya lloró una cascada de lágrimas mientras continuaba siendo golpeado en el suelo. Se acercó dolorosamente al niño rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando. "¡Ayúdame, Yang!" Le suplicó.

Yang simplemente miró por un momento antes de señalar con el dedo meñique y declarar, con perfecta claridad, "pervertido".

Al instante, para Jiraiya, el mundo se congeló y se escuchó el sonido de la rotura de un cristal cuando su cuerpo se puso blanco y se hizo pedazos. Summer detuvo su ataque y miró la forma lamentable del supuesto legendario Sannin.

Ella estaba a punto de darle una patada de nuevo, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando un repentino aroma celestial fue inhalado por su nariz. Sus ojos plateados crecieron lentamente a grandes proporciones y comenzó a escurrirse de la boca. En un instante, desapareció del apartamento dejando a Yang confundido y aún derribó a Jiraiya.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que se interrumpiera cuando reapareció Summer, agarró a Yang y salió por la puerta, que se cerró con un golpe.

La forma rota de Jiraiya permaneció como una mancha en el suelo por un momento antes de dispersarse en una nube de humo.

Ahora, en el apartamento compartido de ella y Naruto, Summer rastreó el atractivo aroma de un animal como

Moda. Con los ojos cerrados y las fosas nasales enrojecidas, siguió el olor hasta que llegó a la cocina. Se encontró con una gran bandeja de cocina sobre la estufa. Al abrir los ojos, se formaron estrellas al ver dos docenas de galletas recién horneadas. Cada una de las deliciosas golosinas tenía un aspecto sencillo y sencillo, con pequeñas chispas de chocolate esparcidas por todas partes, como si no se hubiera puesto mucho cuidado, pero Summer lo sabía mejor.

Lentamente, casi con reverencia, tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Ella le dio un pequeño mordisco. Inmediatamente el sabor explotó en sus papilas gustativas cuando la mezcla entre el chocolate y las fresas colisionó antes de que de alguna manera lograra una mezcla perfecta.

Si ella echara un vistazo a la galleta parcialmente consumida, habría visto la fresa roja llenándose a punto de caerse. Sin embargo, ella no miró y en cambio comenzó a devorarla. Lo que sucedió después sería la masacre de un solo lado en toda la historia de las cookies, ya que Summer destruyó sistemáticamente las pequeñas golosinas.

Continuó hasta que su mano buscó otra para golpear el metal. Saliendo de su aturdimiento de galletas, miró la bandeja con confusión antes de que una mirada de horror cruzara sus rasgos.

"¡NO! ~" Lloró dramáticamente mientras caía de rodillas. "¡Lo hice otra vez!" Lágrimas, similares a las que Jiraiya había tenido antes, cayeron en cascada por su rostro. Habría continuado haciéndolo, si no fuera por la hoja de papel que caía sobre su cabeza. Agarrándolo, ella miró el papel con ojos nublados.

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado tus galletas! Sabía que los comería todos de una vez, así que solo coloqué los que estaban en la bandeja. Hice más, pero están ocultos hasta que los saco yo mismo. Hay, sin embargo, dos que te daré la ubicación de. Dentro de la cómoda al lado de mi cama, hay un pequeño plato con dos galletas. Antes de irte, estos no son para ti, son para Yang. Si los comes no te haré más por el resto del mes. De todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi disculpa!_

 _PD: Si te estás preguntando cómo logré hacer esto tan rápido, entonces todo lo que tengo que decir es: Los clones de sombra son muy útiles fuera de la lucha, ¿eh?_

Al final de la página había un chibi Naruto sonriendo mientras le daba un signo de paz.

Summer se quedó mirando fijamente el papel. "Oh, vamos!" Ella exclamó de repente. "¿¡Por qué tuviste que esconderlos !?" Sus ojos de repente se agrandaron en la realización. "Espera, ¿qué hay de los que están en la cómoda? Podría conseguirlos". Su cabeza se sacudió violentamente. "¡No, no, no, no! Esos son para Yang y si los como, ¡Naruto podría no hacerme más para el próximo mes!"

 *** Munch, Munch ***

El sonido de la masticación la sacó de su histeria. Girando su cabeza como una lechuza a la moda, Summer vio a la pequeña niña rubia comiendo felizmente dos galletas grandes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Las galletas de Pappa!" Yang murmuró excitada alrededor de la comida en su boca.

Una sonrisa tensa apareció en la cara de Summer. "Uh, eh. Esas son definitivamente las galletas de pappa". Ella suspiró en derrota. _'Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que Tsunade termine de hablar con Naruto'._ Ella se frotó la cabeza con frustración. _'Ugh, ¿cuánto tiempo tomará? ¡Voy a morir si tengo que esperar más!_

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esto, abuela? Porque tengo la sensación de que Summer ya ha encontrado y comido todas las galletas que hice hacer a mi clon y probablemente esté destrozando nuestro apartamento en busca de los demás". Naruto dijo con una mano en su cadera. Claramente podía imaginarla tumbada en el suelo en una desesperación cómica con una bandeja vacía junto a ella. También pudo ver que ella se levantaría y buscaría infructuosamente todos los pliegues y grietas sin saber que las galletas estaban en el techo, escondidas en un rollo de sellado.

"No debería llevar demasiado tiempo". Respondió Tsunade, ignorando decididamente el hecho de que acababa de ser llamada vieja. "Solo tengo algunas preguntas que necesito hacerte."

"Está bien," dijo Naruto, un poco interesado. "Disparar."

"Cierto," comenzó ella. "Bueno, antes que nada, ¿cuánto sabes acerca de tus padres biológicos?"

"Todo." Él respondió de inmediato.

"Bueno." Tsunade asintió, como si hubiera esperado la respuesta. "Eso lo hace más fácil. Como probablemente ya sepas, tus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, son personas bien conocidas en el mundo del shinobi, por razones tanto buenas como malas". Ella esperó hasta que él dio una señal de confirmación antes de continuar.

"Debido a esto, la información de su concepción se mantuvo en secreto para muchas personas, incluido usted mismo, pero ahora creo que está listo para manejar las consecuencias de que el pueblo conozca su herencia. ¿Qué piensa?"

"Yo soy."

"Bueno." Repitió Tsunade. "¿Hay algo que desees saber que quizás no?"

"¿Me dejaron algo por detrás?" Preguntó Naruto después de una pausa. La mujer rubia pensó por un momento.

"Minato, a pesar de su fama y sus logros, era un huérfano sin clan y la casa del clan de Kushina fue destruida, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti allí, pero tenían un pequeño residente fuera del distrito de Nara que puedes usar. Hay también el dinero que ambos se han asimilado a lo largo de sus carreras de ninja ". Dijo Tsunade.

"¿Por qué por la de Nara?" Preguntó Naruto. No es que tuviera algo contra la familia de Shikamaru. Parecía un poco aleatorio ser colocado allí.

"No lo sé." Ella admitió. "Si hubo una razón, entonces no tuve el privilegio de esta información".

Él asintió en comprensión. "¿Cuándo puedo obtener el dinero y las direcciones de la casa?"

"Puedo darle las llaves en unos momentos, pero el dinero tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima reunión del Consejo".

"¿Cual es?"

"Dos semanas."

Naruto asintió de nuevo, "Bien, lo haré, pero quiero ir a la reunión".

Tsunade sonrió, "No hay problema. Después de todo, usted es el jefe legítimo del clan Uzumaki, por lo que debe estar presente".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bien, bueno, ¿eso es todo?" Preguntó mientras se hacía para irse.

"No, una cosa más". Ella dijo haciendo que se detuviera. "Necesito tu opinión sincera sobre la situación de Grimm. ¿Qué crees que les permitió pasar?"

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "No lo sé." Dijo finalmente. Tsunade asintió.

"Muy bien. Estás despedido. En la recepción, Shizune te estará esperando para darte la llave y el mapa con las direcciones de tu nuevo hogar. Buena suerte". Ella lo observó mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Una vez que estuvo segura de que se había ido, se volvió y habló a la habitación aparentemente vacía, "ANBU".

Al instante, una figura, ya en cuclillas con la cabeza inclinada en una reverencia, apareció en el centro de la habitación.

"Sí, Lady Hokage?" La figura hablaba en tono femenino.

"Neko, necesito que reúnas a Tenzo, Boar y Fox inmediatamente." Ordenó Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" La hembra ANBU desapareció tan repentinamente como vino. Tsunade solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos más antes de que reapareciera con otros tres hombres enmascarados.

"A ustedes cuatro les está asignando una misión clase S para investigar la supuesta aparición de Grimm dentro de nuestras fronteras. Comience desde afuera de las puertas donde se divisaron las bestias y avance hacia la sección más cercana de la frontera Remanente cerca de Nami no Kuni. el líder del escuadrón para esta tarea será Boar, y Tenzo será su segundo al mando. El autor podría estar al acecho, así que sea discreto. Si ve a alguien sospechoso, investigue e infórmeme. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El ANBU con la máscara de zorro dio un paso adelante. "¿Cómo sabremos si hubo una perturbación en el límite? Ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de canalizar el chakra de la Naturaleza".

Tsunade asintió ante las palabras del hombre. "Sí, lo sé. Por eso enviaré a Jiraiya junto contigo".

Fox inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Alguna pregunta más?" Nadie se movió. "Bien. Tienes tus órdenes, múdate". El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo y remolinos de hojas. Una vez más dejando a la rubia Hokage sola en su oficina.

"Yo, Tsunade. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?"

O no.

Tsunade se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre de pelo blanco que estaba agazapado en el alféizar de la ventana abierta. "Uno de estos días voy a sellar esa ventana". Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa descarada mientras saltaba hacia abajo.

"No, no lo harás". Dijo en un tono de canto. La rubia 'tched' y se dio vuelta con un resoplido.

"Supongo que oíste todo eso?" Preguntó después de un momento.

"Sí." Dijo, haciendo estallar la 'p'.

"¿Entonces sabes qué hacer?"

"UH Huh." Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Ya hablaste con Summer?" Tsunade finalmente habló.

"Sí," dijo Jiraiya antes de hacer una mueca y sostener su cabeza con un dolor fantasma. "La chica tiene una fuerte patada".

"Le dijiste a ella, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió haciendo que él se riera nerviosamente.

"Mi clon lo hizo. Definitivamente no fue uno de mis momentos de mayor orgullo. Yang incluso me llamó pervertido".

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva mientras la diversión brillaba en sus ojos. "Pensé que estabas orgulloso de ser un pervertido".

"¡Yo soy!" Dijo exuberantemente antes de prácticamente desinflarse. "Pero algo acerca de un niño que ni siquiera tiene dos años y que se lo dice a la cara te duele un poco tu autoestima".

"¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de mirar?" Ella preguntó esperanzada, solo para suspirar cuando él saltó declarando,

"¡No hay oportunidad! ¡Todavía hay tantos pechos maravillosos que observar y no me detendré hasta que los vea todos! Además, mi editor todavía está esperando mi próximo libro y necesito la inspiración". Dijo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la creciente marca en la frente de Tsunade.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Ella gruñó Jiraiya la miró.

"Por supuesto que no. A menos que estés dispuesto a dejarme ver esos maravillosos pechos tuyos ..." Lo cortaron cuando su rostro se encontró con el puño cómicamente grande de un enfurecido Tsunade.

"Solo cállate y muere maldito pervertido!" Ella gritó cuando su cuerpo salió disparado por la ventana abierta y siguió volando hasta que desapareció en un extraño brillo en el cielo.

Tsunade jadeó un poco antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

"Idiota pervertido".

Afuera, Naruto ya había agarrado la llave y el mapa de Shizune y estaba regresando al apartamento. Un grito familiar, sin embargo, llamó su atención, lo que hizo que se detuviera y mirara hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a su sensei volar a través del cielo en agonía.

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo desvanecido hasta que desapareció en la distancia. Miró por un momento más antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente y murmurar: "Estúpido pervertido". En voz baja y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto llegara a su casa, que pronto se convertiría en uno de los primeros, y subiera las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Sacó una llave de su bolsa antes de abrir la puerta y comenzó a girar la manija antes de detenerse y prepararse. Luego cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

"Estoy en casa."

Cuando abrió la puerta esperaba muchas cosas. Una casa devastada, desgarrada por la guerra. Tal vez unos agujeros en la pared. Lo que no anticipó, sin embargo, fue una habitación completamente intacta sin nada fuera de servicio y sin luces encendidas.

Cerrando cautelosamente la puerta detrás de él, llamó a la habitación aparentemente vacía,

"Volví." Esperó una respuesta por un momento y recibió una en la forma de Yang llamándolo.

"¡Papi!" Ella dijo emocionada, aunque un poco amortiguada. Por su voz, él fácilmente adivinó que ella estaba en su habitación y decidió ir allí. Caminando lentamente, ignoró hábilmente el repentino escalofrío en su columna vertebral cuando entró por la puerta abierta.

"Hola cariño." Dijo notando a su hija rubia sentada en la parte superior de la cama junto a las almohadas. En sus manos estaba su vieja copa, que mostraba una extraña criatura en blanco y negro con dos dientes frontales grandes, y ella la estaba masticando. Parecía realmente concentrada en su tarea y, cuando lo escuchó entrar, simplemente levantó la vista un poco mientras ella seguía mordiendo la gorra. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día - Gack?"

Fue cortado cuando un peso cayó sobre él y lo envió a estrellarse contra el piso. Instintivamente, Naruto giró mientras caía para poder ver a su atacante. Iba a buscar un kunai, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba encima de él.

"¿Verano?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Abrió la boca para decir más, pero Rose lo sacudió violentamente y casi le mordió la lengua.

"¿¡Donde estan las galletas!?" Summer le gritó al oído.

"Si te pones en acción, te lo diré!" Su voz salió distorsionada por el movimiento rápido. Ella pareció darse cuenta de esto y se detuvo antes de inclinarse para mirar sus ojos mareados.

 _"Galletas."_ Ella siseó.

La cabeza de Naruto se recostó por un momento más antes de sacarse de su aturdimiento. Él se encogió ligeramente ante el fuego en sus ojos. "Si te alejas de mí puedo ir por ellos".

Summer pareció repasar mentalmente su oferta antes de asentir y levantarse lentamente. "Llévame a las galletas". Ella ordenó entrar, lo que él supuso era, un tono real. Al decidir seguir adelante, Naruto también se levantó y se inclinó hacia la cintura.

"Como usted ordene, mi señora." Su tono, bajo y suave, hizo que la rosa se coloreara un poco.

"R-Derecho". Tartamudeó ligeramente antes de aclararse la garganta y recuperar la compostura. "Ahora llévame al tesoro, faisán".

"Sí, señora Summer". Hizo otra reverencia antes de alargar la mano. "Por favor sígame." Ella miró su mano por un momento antes de agarrarla y dejar que la sacaran de la habitación.

Aún en su lugar en la cama, Yang observó todo esto continuar en silencio. Sus ojos muestran confusión ante las acciones de sus padres, pero no dice nada al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto comienza a sacar a Summer de la habitación, ella intenta hacer algo. Intentó quitarse la tapa de la boca, pero olvidó aflojar los dientes al tirar. El sombrero se estiró brevemente antes, al soltarlo, soltarlo de nuevo y hacer estallar al niño en la cara, causando que la joven rubia cayera hacia atrás con un gruñido de sorpresa.

Yang se recuesta de nuevo mirando al techo por un momento antes de volverse y mirando hacia donde la gorra de aspecto inocente había terminado después de que la golpeó. Ella lo agarró y trató de tirarlo.

"¡Mala cappy!" Gritó mientras el sombrero se iba volando. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada de suficiencia, lo que significa que se perdió el milagroso acto de la gorra de noche que golpeó el poste de la cama, se envolvió alrededor de ella, y fue arrojada hacia ella. Sin embargo, ella sintió el efecto posterior ya que ella en la parte posterior de la cabeza, obligándola a enfrentar la planta en la cama.

Yang se mantuvo propensa por un momento antes de sentarse y frotarse el cabello en confusión. Mirando hacia atrás, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la gorra, una vez más, sentada inocentemente en el mismo lugar que antes. El joven Uzumaki, sin embargo, no lo veía como tal.

El shock y el miedo brillaron en sus ojos antes de que la determinación lo reemplazara. Levantándose sobre sus pies, se tambaleó abruptamente hacia el sombrero y lo miró con una mirada amenazadora (leída; adorable). ¡Ella derrotaría a esta malvada copa! ¡No importa el precio!

* * *

Ignorando el dilema de su hija, Naruto se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, observando con clara diversión en sus ojos mientras su novia de ojos plateados comía sus galletas a un ritmo lento pero constante.

Después de salir del dormitorio, había llevado a Summer al balcón antes de dejarla allí y saltar al techo. Luego levantó una baldosa falsa y tomó un rollo de tamaño estándar desde adentro. Procediendo a volver a entrar, ignoró las preguntas de Rose sobre el paradero de las galletas y la llevó al sofá, la sentó en su regazo, abrió el pergamino y lo envió a la matriz de sellado.

Al instante, un plato humeante de galletas apareció en sus regazos. Afortunadamente, para el verano, el pergamino que Naruto había usado era uno que él mismo había hecho. Los rollos de sellado diseñados por él mismo o por Jiraiya tienen una característica adicional que permite almacenar alimentos calientes sin preocuparse de que se enfríen. Naruto lo había ideado como una forma de almacenar su ramen. Desafortunadamente, no fue así, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que intentaba sellar algunos de los fideos que había obtenido de A Simple Wok, el pergamino se había quemado espontáneamente y había estallado en su cara.

Este incidente ocurrió justo en frente de su equipo, por lo que provocó que lo molestaran por un tiempo. Intentó jugarlo, pero estaba dentro. Él simplemente no podía entender qué había salido mal. La rubia lo intentó un par de veces más, en privado, por supuesto, pero había obtenido resultados similares. Al final, se dio cuenta de que el arte de sellar no podía manejar la genialidad del ramen y lo dejó así. Había ignorado obedientemente la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordaba la entidad masiva de chakra demoníaco que había residido en sus entrañas en ese momento.

De todos modos, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa.

Después de que aparecieran las galletas, Summer gritó de alegría y le dio a Naruto un largo y apasionado beso que lo había dejado aturdido antes de devorar los sabrosos dulces. Sólo después de que él dejara su recompensa, el rubio le había recordado que sería mejor reducir la velocidad y saborearlos. Summer no había respondido, pero su ritmo disminuyó y comió un ritmo notablemente más lento.

Inevitablemente, todas las galletas se comieron, pero esta vez la Rosa quedó satisfecha. Naruto colocó el pergamino y la placa a un lado y se comprometió a lavarlo más tarde. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Summer y la acercó más a su regazo. La chica de ojos plateados intentó protestar y simplemente se recostó contra su hombro con los ojos cerrados por el contenido. Los dos permanecieron así por un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

"Tengo la llave de la casa de mis padres". Naruto dijo después de un minuto. Summer le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

"¿Es esa la razón por la que Tsunade te dijo que te quedaras?" El asintió.

"Sí, ella dijo que revelará mi herencia después de que asista a una reunión del consejo en dos semanas".

"Hm, eso está bien". Ella no se molestó en preguntar si él estaba listo para la reacción que recibirá. Si no estuviera preparado se lo diría. ' _Además, él ha estado planeando esto durante un tiempo.'_ Pensó. _"Dudo que vaya con eso sin algún tipo de plan de contingencia"._

"También preguntó por el Grimm". Naruto continuó. Al instante, sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso rígida cuando su cabeza giró hacia él.

"¿Y?"

"Le dije que no lo sabía". Se encogió de hombros. "Conociendo a la vieja bruja, ella probablemente enviará un escuadrón de ANBU y Pervy Sage para investigar".

Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Estás seguro de que será suficiente?" Ella preguntó, preocupada. "Quiero decir, con todas las nuevas mutaciones, ¿estarán bien?"

"Estarán bien. La barrera está diseñada de tal manera que, incluso si fue manipulada, lo más fuerte que podría salir es una Ursa. Además, Pervy Sage está allí. Puede ser un pervertido irredimible, pero sigue siendo uno de los Sannin. Tengo fe en que cumplirá la misión sin ningún problema ". Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

De lo que habló fue verdad. La barrera era de un diseño extraño. Fue hecho con la intención de atrapar las amenazas más fuertes. Cuanto más poderoso sea el Grimm, menos probable es que lo logre. Simple en términos de la idea, increíblemente complejo en la práctica. No tendría problemas para mantener a las criaturas de la oscuridad en el interior, incluso si fuera una de las variantes mutadas.

Summer asintió en línea con sus palabras: "Cierto, estoy seguro de que estará bien".

"¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que mi estudiante tenga una fe tan fuerte en mí!" Una voz gritó detrás de ellos causando que los dos saltaran en shock y la Rosa cayera de su regazo. Naruto se volvió con una pequeña mirada cuando reconoció la voz. Era el mismo hombre del que acababa de hablar.

"Que ar-"

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?" Summer sorprendió a la rubia cuando se recuperó inmediatamente de su sorpresa y saltó hacia Jiraiya. Actuando rápidamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la detuvo a mitad del vuelo. "¡No, déjame ir! ¡Ima arranca sus bolas!"

Naruto levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento mientras él la sostenía tranquilamente en el aire mientras ella luchaba por escapar antes de darle una mirada inquisitiva a su sensei. Jiraiya, quien inicialmente se había encogido y había cubierto sus preciosas partes ante la amenaza de la Rosa, obtuvo una expresión tímida ante la mirada de la rubia.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"N-Nada en realidad". Intentó eliminarlo, aunque el sudor que corría por su rostro no ayudó mucho a su caso.

"Oh nada, ¿eh?" Summer dijo con una dulce sonrisa enfermiza, habiendo dejado de moverse una vez que se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar. "Entonces, ¡¿llevarte a Yang espiando contigo y luego usarla como una excusa para salir de una paliza cuando te pillan no es nada?"

Jiraiya, cuyo rostro comenzó a coincidir con el color de su cabello, se congeló cuando la intención de matarlo de Naruto se apoderó de él. "Uh, jaja, verás, hay una historia divertida detrás de esto".

"Bueno" dijo Naruto cuando no continuó, "Estoy esperando".

"¡Cierto! Bueno, uh, estaba esto, uh, gran ... cosa. Era, como, enorme, y había otra cosa que era realmente pequeña, y estaban juntos haciendo esto con cualquier cosa ... aa y tú no creas ni una palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad? El sabio se hundió en la derrota cuando el rubio negó con la cabeza. "¡Oh, vamos! Ella ya golpeó a mi clon, ¿realmente necesitas hacerlo otra vez?"

El tiempo pareció acercarse a la Rosa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con el pelo ensombreciéndose los ojos. "... ¿Eso fue un clon?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Jiraiya se congeló de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. ". . . ¿No?"

"Tienes diez segundos para empezar a correr".

"¡Espere!" Se asustó. "Vine aquí por una razón!"

"Ocho, siete, seis ..."

"¿¡No vas a detenerla !?" Intentó suplicarle a Naruto. El Uzumaki simplemente se encogió de hombros casi dándole a Jiraiya un ataque al corazón.

"Ionlycametotellyouyuystoodhat no sería capaz de verlosPreguntar mientras tanto IgoonthissionissionIgottagobeforesheripsoffmyestesticleslater!"

Con su parte terminada, Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y se lanzó por una ventana cercana, que por casualidad estaba convenientemente abierta, y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la aldea.

"Tres, dos, uno, cero". El verano terminó. Tan pronto como ella alcanzó el último número, Naruto renunció a su control sobre ella. Al instante, salió disparada como un murciélago del infierno para perseguir al hombre que logró salir no solo de uno, sino de dos bien merecidos.

"Casi siento pena por él." Naruto se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba a su novia correr hacia Jiraiya, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso. "Pero, yo no". Continuó mientras los gritos de dolor comenzaban a resonar en la distancia. "Realmente no lo hago". _"Aunque me pregunto cómo logró regresar aquí después de hacer un viaje a la luna"._ Pensó por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros descuidadamente. _'Eh, no importa'._

Naruto decidió que el asunto de Jiraiya se manejaba bien y pensó que debería ir a ver cómo estaba Yang. . . y, posiblemente, salvar su copa. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación antes de abrir la puerta para mirar dentro. Sin embargo, tan pronto como su cabeza asomó por la abertura, tuvo que contener una risita al ver lo que lo saludaba.

De alguna manera, durante el tiempo que él se fue, su hija de alguna manera logró que su copa nocturna se extendiera más allá de lo posible y envolviera su cuerpo, obligando a sus miembros a retorcerse en ángulos extraños. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ella parecía más frustrada que herida, él se habría preocupado de que ella misma se hubiera lastimado.

Yang finalmente pareció notarlo cuando el alivio se apoderó de sus rasgos y ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

"Papi, ayuda". Ella chilló.

Naruto, que ya no podía sostenerlo, soltó la risa que se había ido acumulando al ver su expresión. La joven rubia lo escuchó y puso mala cara en respuesta. Esa mirada combinada con su posición solo lo hizo reír más fuerte.

"¡Papi!"

 **Fin**


End file.
